Girl Meets World (Season 4)
by Katy Kear
Summary: What I think should have happened if the show continued. Sophomore year. The gang meets someone new who changes their lives! OC: KC
1. Chapter 1: Girl Meets KC

**Maya's POV**

First day of sophomore year. Ugh. I don't like school, but at least Riley makes it bearable…kinda. I stayed over at Riley's, so she could make sure I wouldn't sleep in.

"Wake up, Peaches," she said. "We can't be late for school!"

"Uhhhh," I moaned as I rolled over. Suddenly, she shoved me, and I rolled off the bed. I stood up. "Why?"

"We have school."

"Girls! Come down for breakfast," I heard Topanga called from downstairs.

"Get dressed, then come down for breakfast, okay Peaches?" Riley said with a smile.

"Okay, tell her I'll be down in a bit."

"Will do!"

When I walked into Matthews' class, I sat by Riles. Huckleberry sat directly behind her, and Zay behind him. Matthews' wrote _Who Do You Really Know?_ On the board.

"Okay, Matthews', what's this about?"

"Well… miss Hunter," he said, starting to smile and giggle. " _Hunter_."

"Matthews'…," I said. "my question."

"Yeah." He's such a dork. "Well, exactly what it says."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked, as puzzled as I was.

"How well do you know the people around you?"

"I know Riley, Mr. Matthews, and she knows me," I said, confidently.

"You mean you _think_ you do." _What? I know Riley, we tell each other everything! Don't we?_ What was he trying to pull? I was shocked he'd say something like that. He must've seen it on my face. " _Everybody_ has a secret, ones that they don't tell _anyone_ , sometimes even their best friend. And it's not always intentional." Just then a girl walked into the classroom.

"Hello," Matthews said.

"Hi," the girl said. "I'm a new student. My name's KC."

"Well, KC, go ahead and take the seat between Maya and Marley." He nodded to me. She sat next to me. Immediately, I noticed a ring on a chain around her neck.

Marley extended her hand to KC, "Hi, I'm Marley."

"As I was saying, what you think you may know about a person may not be all-" Matthews said.

"Why are you wearing a ring around your neck?" I said, not thinking about interrupting Matthews'.

"Maya," he said. "I'm teaching."

"Sorry, Matthews'. I'm just wondering," I said.

"Sir?" KC said.

"Do you want to answer, KC?" he asked.

She looked over to me. Well," she sighed. "If you must know. I was married."

"Married?" I asked. _How old is she?_ I thought.

"Yes," KC said.

"How old are you," Marley asked her.

"I'm 17, almost 18."

"Then how old were you when you got married?" Riley chimed in.

"Guys don't bombard her with all kinds on questions. She's new here," Lucas said. I know he's a nice guy, but why is he defending her? Well maybe he's right. I mean, I wouldn't want to be thrown all kinds of questions.

"Sorry KC," I said.

"It's fine, Maya," KC said. "I'm new. Of course you all will have questions." She took a breath, "I was 14 when I got married." I, like everyone else, went silent. Our jaws dropped, all of us except Zay and Lucas. Why do they not seem surprised?

"If you knew my past, you'd understand," KC said. Now I felt bad. I just reacted. Did we push her to hard?

"Good point, KC," Matthews said. "And thank you for bringing us to our homework assignment."

"Uhhhh, Matthews," I groaned. " _Why?_ It's the first day of school!"

"Well Maya," Matthew said with his stupid, stupid smirk. "As I was saying before, everyone keeps secrets. Until you know everything about a person, you will never truly understand them."

"But sir," Lucas said. "That's not possible."

"That's correct," Matthews said. "Well, for the most part. There will always be one secret that you keep from everyone, but everyone as individuals."

"You're making no sense," I said.

"I'm not?" Matthews said. "You don't keep the same secret from every single person. You keep a different secret from your mother than you would keep from your best friend, whether it's intentional or not."

"Ohhh, so you mean to tell me," Zay said, "is I keep a different secret from Lucas than I would, say, Blond beauty?"

I turned around to look at Zay. "You wanna bring that back," I said raising my eyebrows. "Don't."

"Correct Zay," Matthews said. "Now what I want you to do for homework is: tonight, think about your life. Think of everything. Tomorrow, come to class prepared to tell us about yourself. And make sure to tell us all something we don't know about you."

When we went to _Topanga's_ , my mom got us some drinks. When she did she looked at me "Hey Maya, you need to go home after this. Cory said you need to think about your life on your own, without Riley's help," she said. "or mine."

 **Riley's POV**

I got home after helping out at my mom's bakery. Maya can't come over tonight 'cause of my dad's homework assignment. Mom walked in after I plopped down on the couch.

'Hey Riley, you want to help with dinner?"

"Sure mom," I said. "When's Auggie getting home?"

"He's over at Ava's," mom said. "They both should get here a little before dinner."

"You really like her now, don't you?"

"Actually, yes," she looked up thinking about it. "She's grown up a lot since the first day I met her."

At dinner I decided to ask my dad about the assignment. "Dad, why are you having us do this assignment?"

"I think it's important," he said. "If you learn more about someone, you'll understand them more."

"Why did you say that if we knew everything about someone, then we'd understand them completely."

"Because it's true."

"What are you teaching them," mom asked. "That's impossible."

"Yes. It is impossible to know everything about someone." I was really confused. "Therefore, you'll never truly, completely understand someone. Sometimes, it can be unintentional. They may have forgotten things they've never told you."

 **Maya's POV**

Me and Riles got to her dad's class. Here we go.

"Who would like to go first?" Matthews asked.

"I'll go," I said.

"Wow Maya," Matthews said.

"Yeah, yeah," I said. "Just wanna get it over with."

"There's Maya," Riley said. I'm just nervous, she doesn't know this.

"Well, I'm Maya Hunter, formally known as Maya Hart," I said. "My earliest memory is when I was about 5. My parents would fight a lot. My only escape was my room. One day I snuck out, and heard a girl singing. Her window was open. I climbed in and I freaked her out when I admitted I was a stranger. She yelled, and I asked her not to. I had enough of that at home. Well that girl I met was Riley Matthews, my best friend. One thing, no one except me and my mom know, is that I would constantly have panic attacks. She would always find me with my knees tucked. Through the years they slowed down and finally stopped. I haven't had them for years."

Yogi went next. He told us that he has always been really small for his age, and that he almost didn't survive his birth. Marley explained that she grew up with a dad that would drink a lot and that she was adopted after she was taken from his home by CYFD when she was 11. Sarah explained that her mom passed away when she was younger, in a car crash. She has grown to love film because of her dad's job.

Zay told us he met Lucas when they were 6. Lucas would pull Zay around in his little red wagon as a game when they were kids. His house had burnt down, which he never told anyone, not even Lucas. The reason was that he burnt it down while trying to cook when he was 7. Riley told us that she's more vulnerable than she lets on. She cries more than anyone has seen. I never knew this.

KC finally went up to the front of the class. "Hi I'm KC. My full name is Katy Carmela Friar," everyone looked back at Lucas. "I was born here in New York City. My parents moved here from Arkansas when they were 16 and 18, while my mom was pregnant. My father was abusive to my mom, physically and emotionally. From what he told me, or rather bragged about, he tried to make my mom lose me while she was pregnant.

"My mom left him after I was born. Somehow, he wound up getting custody of me when I was five. The last time I saw my mom was at a playdate with my little sister. My father had begun to hit me a year before this, and at this playdate, my three-year-old sister saw a bruise on my arm and ran to tell our mom. My father noticed and took me and drove us all the way to Texas. I started kindergarten there. One day I was in the hall way crying and two boys approached me. Their names were Jaxon and Lucas Friar." She nodded towards Lucas. "Jaxon was a year older than me, and Lucas was a year younger than me. They offered for me to go play with them at their house so that they could cheer me up.

"It worked and we all became best friends. When I got home, my father demanded to know where I was. I told him I made friends at school, and we were playing. He told me I wasn't allowed and didn't deserve friends because I was worthless 'like my mom'. My father hit me so much that I couldn't get out of bed the next day. I didn't stop hanging out with those boys. When I was seven, Lucas got a new friend, Isaiah. Jaxon and I got a lot closer. Jaxon, when I was 8, and he was 9, asked me to be his girlfriend. On my 11th birthday, my father was finally arrested for abuse after he dragged me out of the Friars house. That same night, I was diagnosed with Leukemia. When I was thirteen, I was told that I didn't have much of a chance anymore. They asked what I wanted for my last 'wish'. I wouldn't tell them, but Jaxon knew. That night, he proposed to me, and we got married when I was 14 with his parent's permission. I ended up going into remission and about three months later found out I was pregnant. The day I went into labor was the best and worst day of my life. When my husband, when Jaxon…" She looked like she was about to cry. Lucas got up and stood next to her.

"When KC went into labor, I was with her and I called Jaxon to go to the hospital and that we were on our way. Jaxon never…," he paused and took a breath. "He never showed up. I held her hand through it all. After the baby was born, the nurse called us out of the room. She informed us that he had gotten into an accident and didn't make it. I went back into KC's room and, through tears, gave her the news."

"I dropped out of school until now. I couldn't handle doing it while working to support my son and raising him."

"You never said what your maiden name was," Marley said.

KC reached into her backpack and pulled a paper out. "My maiden name is Katy Carmela Clutterbuckett." _What?!_ She handed me the paper, it was her birth certificate. It said:

 _Katy Carmela Clutterbuckett._

And for the parents it said:

 _Parent 1/Father: Anthony Johnson Parent 2/Mother: Katy G. Clutterbuckett_

"I'm your sister, Maya. Well, technically half-sister." I just continued to stare at the document with so many things going through my head. Suddenly a knock breaks me out of my chance.

"Katy Friar?" a woman standing at the door.

"Yes?" KC asks.

"May I speak to you out side?"

"Yeah sure," KC said as she followed the woman outside.

 **KC's POV**

"Lucas isn't associating with other children. He wants you," Ms. Davis said. "Is there any way you can hold on to him for a week and we could try it again?"

"I'm not sure," I told her. "I would have to speak with my teachers."

"Will you take him now?"

"Sure." I took my son's hand and walked him back into class. "Hey everybody. I would like to introduce my son, Lucas Aaron Friar."

"Uncle Luke!" my son yelled as he ran to Lucas.

"Hey buddy!"

"Hey Aaron, I'd like you to meet someone," I said, taking his hand and walking him to Maya. "This is your Aunt Maya."

" _Aunt_ ," I heard Maya say under her breath as her nephew clung onto her.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but if we could talk after class, maybe we could talk it out."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Maya said as she got a huge smile as Lucas Aaron started babbling _I Love You's_ to her.


	2. Chapter 2: Girl Meets Runion

_**Authors note:**_ _I'm doing whole episodes as chapters, so they are somewhat lengthy. Hope you like the story and drop a comment to let me know what you think. This is my first fanfic btw._

 **Maya's POV**

It's been eight days since I found out that I have a sister and a _nephew_. They've been staying at Riley's apartment. KC hasn't seen mom in a long time, and she's scared of how she'll react. She hasn't even gone to Topanga's because I told her that she works there. At first, I thought she was overreacting, that she was being irrational, but as I thought about it I realized what her biggest fear about it was. What if mom doesn't _remember_ KC? I honestly have no idea because she never told me about her. I keep getting angry about it, but then I think _What if she had a good reason?_ If that's the case, what could the reason be?

 **KC's POV**

I know Maya wants me to see mom again, but I just can't gain the courage to. What if she forgot about me after almost thirteen years of me not being in her life? I know what you're thinking _What mother forgets about her own child?_ She had to focus on Maya, she couldn't keep me at the front of her mind anymore. If I wasn't forgotten, I may have been buried deep in her mind.

"So, when do you want to see mom?" Maya asked me as she sat next to me at the bay window.

"Maya," I said, but I trailed off.

"I know you're scared," she said. "But you need to see her at some point."

"I KNOW, MAYA," I raised my voice. "I'm sorry. I just can't push myself enough."

I made Mr. and Mrs. Matthews' promise not to tell my mom about me. I want to surprise her, if only I could get up the courage. I've prayed for God to give it to me, but I keep stopping myself from receiving it. I know that it may be irrational, but fear sometimes gets ahold of me, but I try to fight it the best I can. God has, at times, been all I've had. One thing that I hold onto that kept the memory of my mom alive is the Bible she gave me when my father got custody of me. God is the only reason I'm alive right now.

"Then let us help push you," Maya said.

"You already have been," I told her with a laugh.

"You're gonna see her again today," she said. "No more pushing it back."

"Okay," I said.

"Now get out of the bay window, and let's go to _Topanga's_!"

"Wait," I said. _She meant right now?!_ "Now?!"

"Yes, now."

 **Maya's POV**

We got down to _Topanga's_ , and I told KC and Riley "KC, you and I will go in. Then Riley, when we give you the cue, you'll bring Aaron in."

"Why didn't Lucas come with us?" I asked.

"He's on his way," Maya said. "And why?"

"I, um, would rather Lucas bring him in," KC said. Riley seemed shocked. "It's nothing against you, Riley. I just think Lucas should take him in because I trust him."

"And you don't trust _me_?" Riley asked her, offendedly.

"Well, not that much." She seemed even more peeved. "It's hard for me to trust people, Riley, okay? It's hard to explain." Just then, Lucas walked up.

"You ready?" I asked.

"No, but it's now or never."

KC and I walked into _Topanga's_. My, I mean, _our_ mom was wiping tables, and I called out to her. "Hey mom, I think you should meet this girl from my class…again."

As she turned around, she said, "What do you mean 'again', Babygirl?" She saw KC and studied her with her eyes. She walked up to her with shock on her face and said "KC." They hugged and started crying.

They parted after a minute and KC asked, "Can we sit down?" Mom looked over to Topanga, and Topanga nodded to her as to say, "go for it!"

"Of course," mom said. We all sat down. It was quiet.

"Mom," I said.

"Yeah Maya?"

"Why did you never tell me about KC?"

She looked down. "Well, Maya, it's hard to explain," she said. "To tell you the truth, I thought she could be dead. Knowing her father, and how he hit me…" She took a breath, "If he inflicted the same amount on her as he did on me, it was possible."

"How could I forget about her in the first place?" I asked.

"You were a three-year-old that saw a bruise on her sister's arm. Somehow you knew what that meant," KC said. "You didn't see me after that day. Maybe, because you stopped ever seeing me, I was blurred in your memory."

"KC," mom said clearing her throat. "How have you been? And How did you get away from _him_?"

"I've been good, for the most part. I've held onto the Bible you gave me. And he got arrested when I was 11."

"What happened since your father took you from the playdate?"

"He hit me, and sometimes even beat me. He put me in school but acted like I couldn't have friends when I'd told him I'd made some."

"You made friends?"

"Yeah," KC said with a smile. "Jaxon and Lucas Friar. I met them when I was 5."

Mom looked at me. "Isn't that the one you call 'Huckleberry'?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Jaxon ended up becoming my boyfriend when I was 8, and my husband when I was 14."

"Husband? At 14?" mom asked. "Well, um, when can I meet him?" KC and I looked at each other.

"After _he_ got arrested," KC said. "I was diagnosed with Leukemia. When I was 13, my doctor said I maybe only had 6 months left. It was my last 'wish' to be his wife. He knew that. After we got married, though, I went into remission, and a couple months later we found out I was pregnant." KC took a deep breath. "On his way to hospital for our son's birth, he got into a car accident and didn't make it." KC's eyes started filling up with tears.

"Oh KC, I'm so sorry!" Mom said.

"I have a question," I said. KC nodded towards me. "Why didn't you come when Lucas did?"

"Well, I was newly married. I wasn't in remission, yet. Just wasn't the best time," KC said. "I guess it would have been smart to try to find a way to contact you, but it would have been draining for me if I even tried." She looked down and said, "I need to tell you guys something."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I have PTSD," she said.

I was kind of confused, so I said, "I thought only people in the military got that."

"That is a common misconception. But no, it stands for 'Post-traumatic Stress Disorder', which means it's caused by a traumatic event, or events. Mine being the abuse I endured as a child. I'm taking medication for it, but sometimes it doesn't work."

"What happens if it doesn't work?" I asked.

"Well," KC said. "Symptoms come up. I could have mood swings, night terrors, flashbacks, hallucinations, panic attacks, or even go into a fit of rage. It also makes it really hard for me to trust people."

"Rage?" I asked.

"Yeah, and it's bad when it happens with me. When someone goes into a rage, they can't control themselves, and most often don't remember it."

"When were you diagnosed with PTSD?" Mom asked KC.

"When I was 12," KC said. She looked me in the eyes. "Can you research it with Riley?"

"You don't want to tell her yourself?"

"I think she'll understand more if you do."

"Okay."

She looked over at mom and said, "There's someone I want you to meet." She opened the door and Lucas and Aaron came in, followed by Riley. "This is Lucas Aaron Friar. You're _grandson_."

"Hi Lucas," mom said.

"Hi gramma," Aaron said with a smile.

"I sometimes call him Aaron if his Uncle Lucas is in the same room to avoid confusion," KC said. "But you can call him Lucas, Aaron, Luke, whatever feels best."

"Can Luke have a donut?" Mom asked KC.

"Sure," KC said.

I looked over to Riley. "Hey, Riles."

"Yeah?"

"Let's go back to your apartment. I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay. Bye guys!" Riley said as she waved going out the door.

 **KC's POV**

We said goodbye to Riley and Maya. I'm guessing she's going to talk to Riley about my PTSD. I directed my attention back to my mom. "Hey, mom," I said.

"Yeah, KC?" She asked, looking at the little boy on her lap.

"So, I assume you got married again, because Maya's last name is different. Is he a good guy?"

"Yes, he is. His name is Shawn Hunter. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me, besides you girls, and _dis wittle guy_ ," she said, saying the last part in baby voice.

"He's also Cory's best friend," Topanga said.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"Well he's a photographer, he's actually taking pictures in California this weekend."

"Oh cool."

 _Back at Riley's Apartment_

 **Riley's POV**

Maya and I began researching PTSD. She told me that KC has it. We're looking at the symptoms. "Maya," I said. "What if she hurts someone?" I said sternly.

"Riles, she's taking medication."

"But what if it doesn't work?"

"Riley, there's a very thin chance that would happen." _Very thin_. She still could hurt someone if her meds don't work. I don't know why I think like this, but it just doesn't seem right. If she doesn't want to trust me, I'm not going to trust her. I can't tell Maya that, though. She would get upset at me.

Maya's phone rang. "Hello?" She answered. "Yeah, sure! Okay, meet you downstairs." She hung up the phone. "I gotta go. Shawn got back and we're all going out for a family dinner."

"Ok, have fun Peaches!" I said. Maybe I'm overreacting about this thing. She's her sister, I should give her a chance. I smiled as Maya left, she's happy.


	3. Chapter 3: Girl Meets Struggles

_**Author's note:**_ _This chapter/episode is dealing with PTSD, and what the effects are of missing doses of the medication for the disorder are. This one is set the week after the weekend of the last one._

 **Maya's POV**

KC is still staying at the Matthews' house until mom and dad can get our room fixed up. Mom said it should only be a couple of more days before she can move in with us. It's Tuesday morning. I woke up about 6 am and got dressed, which is not normal for me. I stayed over at Riley's again so we all three could go to school together. Riley woke up and saw I was awake.

"You're awake!" She said smiling. Then her smile turned into a curious look. "Wait, why are you awake already?"

"I don't know, just am," I said. "I'm gonna go see if KC's awake."

"Okay, I'll be down in a bit!" She called as I left the room. I went downstairs to the living room where KC was sleeping on the couch. I started lightly shaking her whispering " _KC wake up_." She didn't, so I shook her a bit more thinking _Maybe I can start being the annoying sister_. Suddenly she shot up, grabbed my neck, and started choking me.

" _KC stop_ ," I could barely get out. I looked in her eyes. She wasn't there, something was wrong. Darkness started creeping into my vision.

 **Riley's POV**

I walked into the living room, and saw KC choking Maya. I grabbed her by her shoulders and threw her back away from Maya.

 **KC's POV**

I woke up on the floor. I looked over, and Riley was helping Maya up. Is she ok?

"Maya! Are you okay?" I asked. "What happened?!"

Riley suddenly started screaming at me. "GET OUT! YOU MOSTER! GET OUT!"

"Riley, what are you taking about?" I asked her. "What happened?"

"GET OUT!"

I was shocked. What happened here? Why is Riley screaming at me? Tears started falling on my cheeks. I ran out of the apartment. I ran as fast as I could to the subway station.

 **Maya's POV**

KC ran out of the apartment. Riley's parents ran into the room. I finally found my voice.

"Riley!" I said as well as I could. "Why did you do that?!"

"She was choking you!"

"What happened," Topanga asked.

"I shouldn't have tried to wake her up."

"I'm calling the cops!"

"No, Riley!"

"And don't you try to blame yourself!"

"If you do, I won't press charges. She does deserve it. It's not her fault!"

"What _happened_?" Topanga asked again.

"I tried to shake KC awake, and that must have triggered something, because she started choking me. Riley stopped it."

"She could have killed you!" Riley said.

"Riley, I saw her eyes, she wasn't there. She didn't know what she was doing!" I said. I grabbed my scarf and put it on. "I'll see you at school," I said as I walked out the door.

 **Maya's POV**

I got to school, and saw KC sitting on the steps.

"Hey," I said, as I sat next to her.

"Maya," she said. "What happened? Why did Riley call me a monster?"

Here it goes. "You choked me when I tried to wake you up."

KC's eyes got wide. "What?!" She started to cry.

"I know it's not your fault."

"That doesn't mean I don't feel horrible," she said.

"KC-"

"I almost killed you," KC said. I put my arm around her.

"But you didn't," I said. "That's what matters."

She started to look confused. "Wait," she said. "Did I take my medications yesterday?"

"I don't remember," I said. "But missing one dose can't hurt, right?"

"Yes…it can," KC said. "If I attacked you when you tried to wake me up, that means I'm having nightmares again, which means I may have missed a dose of my Prazosin."

"How would you having nightmares making you attack me?"

"Some people with PTSD sometimes unknowingly act out their dreams or nightmares," KC said. "And mostly, don't know about it." She looked down. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. I hugged her.

 **Riley's POV**

I got to school. I didn't see KC, she must've already gone to art class. I'm not in it this year because I picked a different elective. I need to talk to her.

 _ **Earlier at the apartment**_

 _Maya walked out of the apartment to go after KC._

 _"Riley," dad said. "What happened here?"_

 _"Maya came down to wake up KC, and when I got down here KC was choking Maya!"_

 _"What did you do?" Mom asked._

 _"I pulled her off of her, and helped Maya up., and then," I said, taking a breath. "I lost it. I started screaming at her to get out. She ran out crying."_

 _"You didn't question her?" Mom asked._

 _"I didn't think about it. I just lost it."_

 _"Wait, she has PTSD," mom said. "Could that have caused it?"_

 _"That's what Maya thought."_

 _"Maybe you should go talk to her," mom said. "Cory, you two should go."_

 **Farkle's POV**

Maya and KC came into art class. Maya was wearing a scarf, but I didn't think much of it because it's almost Fall.

"Today, we're going to focus on each other," said Mr. Jackson. "I'm going to partner you up, and you will draw a rough sketch of your partner." This should be interesting. "Maya, you're with Dave," he said. "Sarah, you're with Yogi; KC, you're with Farkle," he continued until he was finished. We all partnered up and started sketching. When we were done, we all gave each other the sketches. My jaw dropped when I saw KC's sketch of me. It was completely on point. She definitely was Maya's sister.

After class, I saw KC and Maya talking. Maya was still wearing the scarf, and it was getting rather hot in the school. I decided to confront her with my confusion.

"Hey Maya, why are you still wearing a scarf?" Maya pulled me aside, KC following.

"I know you hate when we don't tell you everything," Maya began, "but you have to promise not to tell anyone." I looked at their faces. Maya had the most serious look on her face I'd ever seen, KC looked worried.

"KC, is it okay if we tell him?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"You can trust him."

"Okay," KC said, and with hesitation she continued. "I have PTSD. And one of my symptoms are nightmares. And with those nightmares I sometimes, unwillingly and unknowingly act them out…" Where was she going with this?

"This morning, I tried to shake her awake, and she started choking me," Maya said.

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

"Shhhhhh!" Maya said. "It wasn't her fault." KC was on the verge of tears. Maya wasn't lying.

"Ok, I understand. Wouldn't you take medicine for it?" I asked, directing it to KC.

"She may have missed a dose."

"Oh."

Right then, Riley walked up to us.

 **Riley's POV**

"Hey Farkle," I said.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

"Hey KC?" I said. She looked at me and looked a little frightened. She even flinched at me saying her name. "Can I talk to you?"

 **KC's POV**

I slowly nodded towards her. Maya rubbed my shoulder and her and Farkle walked away.

"I'm sorry that I lost it back at the apartment," she said. "I shouldn't have treated you that way."

"You were right," I said. "I'm a monster."

"No, you're not," she said to my surprise. "It was wrong for me to call you that. A monster knows what they're doing and does it because it gives them pleasure. You didn't know what even happened, I didn't even let you explain that. I'm sorry." Now her eyes started to get teary.

"This disorder is hard. I absolutely hate it. It makes me _feel_ like a monster," I said. "What kind of person almost kills their sister?" I started to walk away. It wasn't anything she said.

"I'm sure Maya's already forgiven you," she said.

"I know," I said. "But the hardest part about my PTSD is not only that it makes it hard for me to trust other people but also myself." I went to Mr. Matthews' class, but I couldn't concentrate because I was too consumed in my thoughts. After school, Lucas, Maya, Riley, and I went to _Topanga's_ to hang out. Farkle said he had to take care of something after school, so he couldn't come. I saw a binder on the counter that I noticed my mom was looking at before going to the back. My curiosity got the best of me, so I decided to see what it was. I opened it and it was a type of scrapbook. It had pictures of me and Maya.

"Hey, Maya. Come look at this," I said. She made her way over.

"Did mom say you could look at this?" she asked.

"No," I said. "I just got curious."

"Then you shouldn't look at it." She was right.

"I know," I said, after I turned another page. I was about to put it down, when I saw an envelope sticking out from the back of the binder. As I got a look at it, I realized that it had my father's former address on the return address. Suddenly my hands started trembling and I clenched the envelope. My mom came back into view. And realized that I was looking at the scrapbook.

She must have not seen the envelope in my hand because all she said was, "You two were cute back then. Go ahead and look at the pictures, there's plenty of—" but I cut her off.

"You knew," I said as calmly as I could.

"What are you—" she began to say but saw the envelope in my hand.

I couldn't hold it back, the rage surged through my body. "YOU KNEW!" I yelled at her, jumping out of the chair. Everyone in the bakery went silent. (Thank God it was only my friends.) I couldn't control myself.

"What are you talking about, KC?" Maya said cautiously.

"YOU KNEW WHERE I WAS!" I yelled. "THE ADDRESS! EVERYTHING!"

"KC, let me explain," mom said, but my anger powered through my reasoning. It was like I was watching myself and had no control over my actions or words.

"NO! I get it! You had Maya, no need for me! Maya had Riley, no need for me!"

"It's not—" mom started to say.

"KC, are you taking your medicine?" I barely heard Lucas ask.

"You never loved me, did you?! You could have saved me, but you didn't CARE TO! Maya had her replacement! I wasn't needed anymore!" I had to stop myself somehow. I forced myself to run out of _Topanga's._

 **Maya's POV**

Mom started crying. I started to as well. _What just happened?_ I thought. Then I remembered what Lucas asked her.

"Lucas, why did you ask her if she was taking her medicine?"

"Because," he said, "she needs to take Sertraline to suppress her anger, or it could turn into _that_."

"She said she thinks she missed a dose."

"She can't miss one or her symptoms will pop back up like this," he said. "Is there anything else I need to know about?"

"She's having nightmares," I said. I took off my scarf. The hand marks were gone, but my voice was still a little hoarse. "And she attacked me this morning without knowing."

"Did you tell her?" He asked.

"Yes," I said. "Why?"

"She probably feels horrible," he said. "The same type of thing happened before she was diagnosed. Except, instead of choking, she threw punches. She broke my collarbone with a punch, and my arm because I fell out of the treehouse we were having a sleepover in."

Mom sat by us. "Is there any way to make sure this doesn't happen again?" She asked.

"All I can tell you is," Lucas said, "with the rage, you need to make sure that she takes the medication, same with the nightmares. It won't always stop the nightmares, though. But Prazosin lessens them and makes them less severe and stops her body from acting out her nightmares."

 _Meanwhile in the hall after school (around the time the others went to_ _ **Topanga's**_ _)_

 **Farkle's POV**

I'm waiting outside the science club, so I can talk to Isadora when she gets out of their meeting. I've been contemplating this for about half the Summer and these first couple of weeks of school. Finally, they get out and she approaches me.

"Hello Farkle, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"We need to talk," I said, as I started rocking on my heals.

"I am told that there is a 50/50 chance of that being either a good or bad thing," she said. I looked down. "What is wrong, Farkle?"

"I think we should break up," I said.

"I see," she said. "And what is your grounds for this hypothesis?"

"Remember how I said, last year, that I may more than like you?"

"Yes," she said.

"My hypothesis was wrong," I said. "Because I don't. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Farkle," she said. "You are honest and have always been. It is for the best."

"Thank you," I said. She said goodbye and walked away. I heard my phone start to ring. It was Maya.

" _Hello," I answered._

" _Hey, can you do me a favor?"_

 **Maya's POV**

I hung up the phone after Farkle called me back after he did me a favor.

"I know where she is."

 **Katy's POV**

I went into Riley's room where KC was sitting in the bay window. It had been over an hour after she had run out of _Topanga's_. I sat next to her.

"I am so sorry!" She said crying very hard. I held onto her.

"Shhhh," I said. "It's not your fault."

"Why does everybody keep saying that?"

"Because it's true."

"I lost my insurance when I came here," she said. "I thought I had enough to last 'til I could figure something out. I checked my bottles. I'm out. I was too stupid to realize it!"

"You are not stupid," I said. "You were just mistaken, that's all. I will get you two put onto my insurance."

"No, I can't let you do that," she said. "I'm supposed to do this on my own."

"No, you're not," I told her. "You need to let us help you."

"Okay," she said. She laid her head on my shoulder.

"You want to know why the envelope had that address on it?" I asked her.

"Why didn't you get me back if you knew where I was?"

"I honestly believe your father is evil. He threatened to kill you if I tried to get you back again," I said. "That's what that letter was. I never got the courage to take it to the police."

"So you do love me?"

"Yes, and if I would have taken the chance, I would have had you here with me. I'm sorry that I let feat take control."

"You're not the only one."


	4. Chapter 4: Girl Meets New Guy For KC

_**Author's note:**_ _This is set a week after the last chapter._

 **KC's POV**

My mom was able to get us both on her insurance, and I was able to continue my medication. I started to get an interest in a senior named Derrick that was in my last class, Theatre. After class, I was getting ready to go with Riley and Maya to _Topanga's_ , when Derrick approached me.

"Hey, KC," he said. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner tonight?" I looked at Riley and Maya and mouthed _Should I?_ They nodded in response.

"Yes, I would love too," I said, beaming.

"Alright, pick you up at six."

As we got to _Topanga's_ , Maya asked, "Is this your first date since…," referring to Jaxon's death.

"Yes," I said. "That's why I'm both excited and terrified." I wasn't sure whether it was too soon or not. I mean it has almost been three years.

 **Maya's POV**

KC headed off on her date. She hasn't been on one for almost three years. I'm really excited for her. I ended up falling asleep until she got home. She got home about ten and told me about how much of a gentleman he was. She really seemed to like him.

"He opened the door for me and walked me to our door," she gushed. "I think I'm starting to really like him."

"I'm glad you're happy, sis," I said, and I realized that I had never called her that before.

 **KC's POV**

Maya ended up falling back asleep after she told me she was happy that I'm happy. When we got to school the next day, Derrick came up to me.

"Hey KC, I had a great time last night," he said. "I was wondering if you would go with me to my brother's wedding on Saturday? I'd really like you to be my date."

"Awww," Riley and Maya said.

"Sure," I said.

 **Farkle's POV**

I made my way over to KC, Maya, and Riley. KC said hi to me and walked away with some guy.

"Hey, Maya, Riley," I said. My two amigas. We may no longer be a trio, but I know we're all still pretty close.

"Hey Farkle," they said in unison. I wasn't smiling.

"You ok?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, why?" I lied.

"Farkle, you don't like me lying," Riley said. "Don't lie to us."

"I broke up with Isadora," I said. "A week ago, actually."

"What? Why?" Riley asked.

"I um," I said. It was hard to say. "I realized that I don't love her."

"Sometimes it takes time," Riley said.

"Riley," I said. "It's been three years. I can tell it would never get there. I do care for her, but I just don't love her in the way I thought I may have."

"You mean your 'hypothesis'?" Maya asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I don't know why I feel so bad. I did the right thing, right?"

"Well, what do you think?" Maya asked.

"Well," I said. "I don't love her. I couldn't go on pretending that I do. It would be deceiving her. So, I think I did the right thing. But why do I feel so bad if I did?" I was so confused.

"Well did she seem upset when you broke up?" Riley asked.

"She said I had nothing to be sorry for," I said.

"That doesn't mean that she wasn't upset about it," Maya said. "She's right, though, you shouldn't be sorry for not staying with her when you weren't all in."

"Then why do I feel bad for doing the right thing?" I asked.

"Because," Maya said, "you care about hurting her. She's your friend. You're a good guy. You'll be fine."

"Okay," I said as we headed to our classes.

I told them after class, "I thought about a lot of things over the summer. Like if we ever ended up having children, I don't know how we would have raised them. I'm a Christian now, I want my children to know God. She would want the opposite." I looked down. "I thought about everything that I liked about her, but I couldn't think of anything I loved about her. And with everything I thought about, I realized I wasn't in love with her and that I don't want to be with her for the rest of my life."

"That's why you feel bad, Farkle," Maya said. "You feel bad because you don't love her. Because you can live without her. But you shouldn't. Being honest with her and yourself are really important. If you weren't, God only knows what would have happened down the road."

 **KC's POV**

I went on my second date with Derrick on Saturday. After I got home, I woke Maya up. (The wedding was a few towns over)

"Maya, wake up" I said.

"What?" Maya said with a whine.

"Derrick asked me to go steady tonight!"

"WHAT?!" Maya yelled, falling out of her bed. Once she regained her composure, she said, "Spill it! When? What did you say?!"

I giggled a bit. "He asked when he was doing his toast."

"What? Did? You? Say?" She said, shaking my shoulders lightly.

"I said yes!" I exclaimed.

"So, you're girlfriend and boyfriend now?"

"Yeah!"

 **Maya's POV**

I was happy for her.


	5. Chapter 5: Girl Meets Distraction

_**Author's note:**_ _This fanfiction is being written with a lot of research. This fanfiction's timeline started on 09/07/2017, the actual first day of school in NYC in 2017. I am also researching PTSD, and with be researching other stuff_ _as it goes on. Leave a review to let me know what you think!_

 **Marley's POV**

KC's been going steady with this guy named with Derrick for about a week and a half now. She's my best friend, so she called me after she told Maya. She seems to be managing it all pretty well. She seems really happy with him.

"Hey KC," I said walking up to her. "We're doing homework after school, right?"

"Oh, I can't," she said. "Derrick asked me to go with him to Albany." This is the fourth time she's done this in the last week.

"Okay," I said. "Just let me know when you want to be friends again." I know that was harsh, but it hurts when your best friend doesn't want to hang out with you multiple times in a week. I might mention that we planned the hangouts, and she blew them off every time.

"Come on, Marley," she said as I started walking away.

"No, you come on," I said spinning back to face her. "You keep blowing me off for him!"

"I'm sorry," she said. "I just don't want to upset him."

"But you're fine with upsetting me?" I said. "Your best friend?"

"You know that's not what I meant," she said, agitated. "Fine. You know what? He can go to Albany by himself. We'll hang out," she said getting out her phone.

"KC," I said. "I didn't mean that."

"No, you're right," she said. "I shouldn't have blown you off. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," I laughed. "No let's get to class."

 **Farkle's POV**

KC kept glancing at her phone during art class. She never has before.

"KC," Mr. Jackson said. "Put your phone away, please."

"Yessir," KC said. "Sorry." She put her phone away and grabbed her paint brush. She started painting with black. He had told us to paint what's on our mind at the moment. I was curious what she could be painting with black. I was two seats away from her.

She looked up after a bit, saw me watching her, and mouthed _"What?"_ I hadn't realized I was staring at her. I just went on to paint my own thoughts. I found myself starting to use black on my own painting. I wondered if whatever was on her phone was the cause of her using black. It could mean nothing, but I couldn't stop thinking about it.

 **Marley's POV**

After school KC and I went over to her house to do homework.

"So, what did Derrick say when you told him you weren't going to Albany with him?"

"He tried to convince me, and I told him I wanted to hang out with you," KC said.

"And?"

"He said ok, and said he'd go alone."

"Okay," I said.

"Hey Mar," she said. "Were you confused by Mr. Matthews' teaching at first?"

"Yeah," I said. "Still am."

"Well I think I figured it out."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He's a social studies teacher, not just a history teacher."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Yeah," she said. "Life lessons, Geography, Math. That has got to be the only possibility."

I smiled. "Yeah," I said. "Who's your favorite singer?" She gave a puzzled look. "Sorry, I know that was random. We're best friends, but I don't know much about you."

"Taylor Swift," she said.

"Even her pop stuff?"

"Yeah," she said. "Some of it. Like I like 'Out of the Woods', 'How You Get the Girl' and a couple others."

"Oh nice."

"I mainly like her country music," she said. "I may have been born _here_ , but I was basically raised by Lucas' family, on a ranch. I like riding horses, I even raced once when I was 12. But I'm not looking forward to Taylors new album. She caved and let real music go. I like her meaningful music."

"Yeah," I said. "So, you're a country girl."

"Yep," she said. "You know, that was the only good thing that came out of my father dragging me away from my mom."

"You getting to be a country girl?"

"Haha, no," she said. "Meeting Lucas and Jaxon. They honestly changed my life."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Do you still consider Lucas your brother-in-law now that Jaxon is gone?"

"Yes," she said. "He always will be. He's been here for me since he met me and even more after Jaxon's death. He's like a brother to me. He's definitely protective like a brother."

"Is the ring around your neck you wedding ring?"

"You guessed it. I almost lost it shortly after we got married while washing dishes, so I put it around my neck."

"It must still mean a lot to you."

"Definitely," she said. "The main reason I haven't kept it off after almost three years is because I don't want to forget him. Maybe I'll be able to take it off for good, someday, but not now. Even then, I won't get rid of it, unless I have a good reason to."

 _ **The next day:**_

 **Farkle's POV**

I got to school on the Subway with Riley, Maya, and KC. KC, Maya, and I headed to art class. During class KC's phone started to ring. She rejected the call and obligated when Mr. Jackson told her to give him the phone 'til the end of class. She seemed more focused afterwards. I heard from Maya that she was dating a senior now. She said she seemed happy. But why, then, did she seem relieved when Mr. Jackson asked for her phone? Maybe I'm looking too much into it.

 **Marley's POV**

I sat in the middle of KC and Farkle. KC's phone rang. She must have forgotten to put it on silent. I saw that it was Derrick calling her. She rejected the call. She cares about school, so it makes sense she wouldn't answer it. She gave her phone to Mr. Jackson when he told her he'd hold it until after class. That was a very mature thing to do. Not surprising since she _is_ mature enough to raise her son.

After class, per agreement, Mr. Jackson gave her her phone back. He then asked her to stay after class.

 **Mr. Jackson's POV**

Yesterday, KC kept looking at her phone. Today her phone rang, and as I did not want her to be distracted, I told her to give me her phone. She gave it up without a fight. I turned it off and put it on my desk. Her focus increased immediately after. As I went around the room I saw her sketch. I had asked the class to sketch one of their fondest memories.

She was sketching two people at a table, seemingly a restaurant. One was a little girl, the other an older woman, presuming the child's mother. Maya, who was a few seats away from KC, was sketching a class with one of the students hugging a little boy while also holding a paper. I know that KC is a mother to a young boy, and that Maya learned that KC was her sister in Cory Matthews' class. I was guessing that this was the memory she was sketching. I asked KC to stay after class once class was over.

"Is something wrong, sir?" she asked.

"No, except for you being distracted by your phone."

"I'm sorry, sir," she said. "It won't happen again."

"Thank you," I said. "May I ask who was calling you?"

"My boyfriend," she said. "He must have forgotten I was in class."

"Well, let him know that I will be keeping your phone on my desk, and that he shouldn't be calling you during class," I said. "If he does I will be answering it."

"Yessir," she said.

"That isn't what I wanted to talk to you about, though, KC," I said.

"Oh," she said.

"I was actually wondering what memory you were sketching today."

"Oh," she said again. "I was sketching my mom and I at a restaurant we used to go to when I was two to four years old. It was my favorite."

"Not many people remember memories from under three years old."

"I didn't remember it until a couple of weeks after I came back here," she said.

"Ok, that is all." She left my class. Something didn't seem right with her, but I didn't know what it was. She was more distracted than usual.

 **Maya's POV**

I noticed KC didn't turn her phone back on for the rest of the school day. After my last class I decided to talk to Marley.

"Hey Marley," I said.

"Hey Maya," she said. What's up?"

"Do you know why KC hasn't turned her phone back on?"

"I don't know. Maybe her and Derrick had an argument or something."

"She would have to be pretty mad at him to not even text him at lunch, if that's the case," I said. "What would they have argued about though?"

"Me," Marley said.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"She hung out with me instead of going to Albany with him."

"Oh," I said. "So, you think that may have caused a fight?"

"I don't know." I suddenly got a text from KC.

"KC said she's going to get a ride with Derrick, he wants to talk, apparently."

I went with Riley and Marley to _Topanga's_.

"So, you and KC have become pretty close?" I asked Marley.

"Yeah, we're best friends," Marley said.

"Well, I happen to be her best friend too," I said with a laugh.

"Well yeah, you're her sister."

"What about me?" Riley said.

"I don't know. That's for you to figure out," Maya said. "So anyway, Marley, you think Derrick may have been upset because KC wanted to hang out with you?"

"If he was, he had no right to be," she said. "He got her attention every time I wanted to hang out. Her friends should get to hang out with her too."

When I got home that night, KC was in the bathroom.

"Hey, are you almost done in there?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said as she came out of the bathroom. She went straight her room. She seemed exhausted.


	6. Chapter 6: Girl Meets Unexpected News

**Maya's POV**

On Monday, KC woke me up early. It was 5 am.

"What?" I asked.

"Let's make breakfast for mom and Shawn before school," she said. "Aaron's going to help too."

"I'm too tired!" I whined. She pulled the blankets off me.

"Come on, Lazybones," she said.

"I'm not a bunny, and there's not a lion under my covers," I said.

"Still," she said. "Be nice."

"Fine," I said. "Get me a hair tie." I got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. We decided to make banana and chocolate chip pancakes, going with Lucas Aaron's idea.

"He really likes helping in the kitchen," KC said.

"I can see that," I said with a giggle as he poured some batter into the pan with a big smile on his face. "By the way, when's his birthday?"

"I never told you that, did I?" she asked. I shook my head no. "Well it's actually your birthday, January 16th."

"Really?" I asked. "So not for a few months."

"Correct," KC said. After we were done making the pancakes, we took mom and dad breakfast in bed. We sat down at the table and we all ate our pancakes.

After I swallowed a bite, I asked "So, he has the same birthday as me?"

"Yeah," she said. "He was born on your 13th birthday."

I looked at my phone it was already 7:30. "We need to get to school!" I said.

"Okay," KC said. We put our dishes in the dishwasher and left for school.

 **Lucas' POV**

I saw Maya come through the doors.

"Hey," I said. "Where's Riley and KC?"

"Oh, I didn't come with Riley today, and KC is dropping off Aaron at daycare."

"Oh," I said.

"What's up, Huckleberry? You look glum," she said. I rolled my eyes to her joking around.

"Riley and I got in a fight last night," I said. "She ignored me for the rest of the night."

"Define fight," she said.

"An argument, Maya," I said.

"What happened?"

"I didn't want to watch a movie she wanted to."

She started laughing about it. "Huck, she's probably over it by now. Don't get your boxers in a twist," she said.

"I don't wear-," I started to say. TMI. "Never mind."

"Okay then."

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure…"

"Is that Derrick guy treating KC right?"

"Yeah, I think so," she said.

"You think?!"

"We don't talk much about it, Lucas. It's her personal life. I respect that she needs her privacy."

"Yeah," I said. "I'm just really protective of her."

"You're protective of your friends, I know that."

"The difference with her is she is my sister, maybe sister-in-law, but still my sister. I'm protective of her, she's protective of me."

"You want her to be happy."

"And safe," I added.

 **Farkle's POV**

When I got to Mr. Matthews' class, I didn't see Riley or Lucas.

"Farkle, have you seen Riley or Lucas?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"Not today, sir," I said.

"I saw Lucas this morning. He was actually trying to find Riley," Maya said. They never showed up to the class. I decided to text him after class.

 _ **Me: Dude, where are you? You missed Mr. Matthews class.**_

 _ **Lucas: With Riley. We were talking and talked for an hour.**_

 _ **Me: Everything ok?**_

 _ **Lucas: Yeah. We had a fight last night, but we worked it out.**_

 **Riley's POV**

I missed my dad's class. Lucas and I were talking. We fought over something really stupid last night. I realized that I shouldn't have been so upset about it. I went to my third class and explained it to my friends that didn't know. I let my dad know too. He told me to get the homework from Maya.

 **Topanga's POV**

Auggie wound up getting sick at school, so I had to take off work to take care of him. After school was over, Ava came over to help take care of her. She ended up staying the night because she fell asleep in the chair we had put next to his bed. I have become very fond of Ava. I wouldn't mind if she ended up being my actual daughter-in-law someday.

 _ **The next day**_

I decided, with Ava's mother's permission, to let ava stay from school today. She didn't want to leave Auggie's side. He seemed to be getting worse. I decided to take him to the doctor. We all three waited in the waiting room until the nurse called Auggie's name, they weighed him and measured his height. The nurse almost stopped Ava from going into the exam room, but Auggie wanted her there.

"Okay, so what are you here for, August?" the nurse asked.

"I think I'm sick," Auggie said.

"I see," she said. "You seem to have gotten sick quite a bit since the summer, this being your sixth visit this year." She checked his blood pressure, heart, lungs, eyes, and nose. She left, and the Doctor came in shortly after.

"Hey Auggie," Dr. Davidson said. "What are your symptoms that I am seeing you here for today?"

"My body has been hurting a lot," Auggie said.

"I see," Dr. Davison said. "On a scale of 1 to 10, how much does it hurt? One being achy, ten being really bad, as in it's hard to do anything because of it."

Auggie thought about it. "Sometimes 3, sometimes 8 to 10."

Dr. Davidson looked at Auggie with concern. What scale are you feeling right now?"

"I'm not hurting right now," Auggie said.

"Alright, what else has been happening?"

"I've been tired a lot."

"Just when you're sick?"

"No," Auggie said. "I keep feeling to tired to do anything."

"Auggie, why have you never told me about this?" I asked.

"I didn't want to worry you," he said with a shrug.

"He's been falling asleep in class a lot," Ava said. "He fell asleep yesterday, and I woke him up and he threw up. That's why the nurse called you." Dr. Davidson looked at Auggie's records, which I realized he hadn't looked at yet.

"Topanga, when was the last time Auggie was weighed before now? And how much did he weigh?"

"Last Monday, and about 63lbs."

"Auggie, have you been eating less since then?"

"No," he said. "Why?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Auggie said. Mr. Davidson looked at me and Ava and asked, "From your knowledge, is this true?"

"Yes," we both said in unison.

"Then August is losing weight from an unknown cause. His weight is 45lbs, which is dangerous at his age." Dr. Davidson said, "Anything else I should know about?"

"He has been getting frequent fevers, but they subside after he takes Tylenol." He started to look closer at Auggie.

"How long has he had that rash?" He asked. I hadn't noticed a rash.

"Rash?" I asked.

"He has a very distinctive rash on his face." I looked at Auggie.

"I thought it was a sunburn. It's been there since August." I then noticed it was just his cheeks and the bridge of his nose that was covered. How did I not notice my son had a rash.

"Auggie, go to the nurse and she will draw some blood for tests. I need to speak with your mother," Dr. Davidson said. Ava went with him.

"What's going on with my son?" I asked.

"I am having the nurse draw blood to check his ANA titer and his blood cells."

"What does he have?" I asked.

"Topanga, I am not positive," he said. "But I think August may have an Autoimmune disorder called System Lupus Erythematosus. The rash he has is a primary sign of SLE."

"What's that? Can it be cured?"

"It is an autoimmune disorder. The cells that fight off infection mistakenly attack healthy cells and tissue. In other words, the body attacks itself," he said. "And no, it cannot be cured, yet, but it can be treated."

"So if he has this, he will have to live with it for the rest of his life?"

"Unfortunately, yes," he said. "I will get you a referral for a Rheumatologist after I get the bloodwork back. I will prescribe him medicine that you can pick up around noon…And Topanga."

"Yes?"

"Don't tell August or his girlfriend about this. We don't want to scare him."

"I understand." I took Auggie home and told him we would find out what it was soon. When Cory got home, I told him what the doctor told me. We were both worried, but we knew we just had to trust God.

 **Riley's POV**

Maya, Farkle, Lucas, KC, Aaron, Zay, Marley, and I all went to the zoo after school. We all went because Aaron wanted us to and we couldn't say no to him. My mom told me Auggie is still sick, and I thought about going home, but she said they had it covered. So, we hung out at the zoo, and loved seeing Aaron's reactions to the animals.


	7. Chapter 7: Girl Meets Answers Part I

**Marley's POV**

On Tuesday, I went with KC, her son, and her other friends to the zoo. We all had a great time. Today, she said she's going to hang out with her boyfriend after school. I'm glad she's figured it all out. At least it seems like she has.

 **Farkle's POV**

I approached Isadora when Mr. Matthews' class ended.

"Hey," I said.

"Hello," she said. "Is there something you need, Farkle?"

"Yes," I said. "I'm sorry."

"Farkle," she said. "I told you that you have nothing to be sorry for."

"So, I didn't upset you?" I asked.

"I didn't say that," she said. "I was, but I know it was for the best. I actually would like to thank you."

"Thank me?" What could she possibly thank me for?

"Yes," she said. "Thank you for showing me compassion. Thank you for teaching me how to be more comfortable and expressive around other people."

"You're welcome, Isadora." As I said that she gave me a hug. I didn't expect her to thank me for anything.

"May we still be friends?"

"Of course," I said.

 **Maya's POV**

Riley and I sat with KC, Derrick, and Marley at lunch.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey Maya. Hey Riley," KC and Marley said.

"Hi," Derrick said.

 **Auggie's POV**

I told Ava to go to school today. I don't want her to worry about me. But if I have to be honest, I'm worried about me. I didn't know I was losing weight. It's really weird I keep getting sick and stuff. I asked my mom what the doctor told her. She won't tell me. I don't think she notices, but that makes me worried even more.

It was after 1 in the afternoon. I stumbled into the living room, I almost couldn't keep by balance. "Mommy," I said.

"Auggie," mom said in her concerned voice. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I don't like it," I said shrugging.

"Don't like what?"

"Always laying in bed," I said. "Can I sit on the couch?"

"Sure," she said. I stumbled as I walked to the couch. "Auggie, are you okay?"

"I don't really feel sick anymore," I said, thinking that's what she meant.

"That's good, sweetie, but why are you stumbling?"

"I feel really weak," I said. Suddenly, I fell. It's like my legs stopped working.

 **Topanga's POV**

I asked Auggie why he was stumbling. He said he felt really weak, and right as he was saying that, his legs gave out from under him. I have never rushed to anyone's side that fast in my life. I picked him up and ran out of the apartment to my car outside. I called Cory on the way to the hospital to let him know what was going on.

 **Riley's POV**

I was in my math class after lunch. The intercom came on and said I needed to go to the office. I was really confused but grabbed my bags and headed to the office. When I got there, my dad was there.

"What's going on?"

"I'm checking you out of school," my dad said. "I'll explain in the car."

We got in the car and I asked, "So what's up?"

"Auggie collapsed at home," he said. "We're going to the hospital."

"Auggie's in the hospital?!"

"Yes," he said. He drove us to the hospital. When we got to the waiting room, mom was on the phone. She got off after about a minute.

"How's Auggie?" I asked.

"He still feels really weak."

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" Dad asked mom.

"Auggie's Doctor," she said. "He has the referral ready. He said we can most likely get the Rheumatologist here."

"Rheumatologist?" I asked. _Why would he need one of those?_ I thought.

"Yes," she said. She motioned for me to sit down. As I did, she sat next to me. "Auggie may have a disease called Lupus. A Rheumatologist can treat it." Wow.

 **Marley's POV**

After school KC left with Derrick. Maya was in the hall on her phone. It looked like she was texting.

"Hey Maya," I said. "Who you texting?"

"Riley," she said.

"Oh yeah, she left early," I said. "Did you find out why she was called to the office."

"Yeah," she said. "Her brother's in the hospital."

"Oh. Wow," I said. "Do they know what's wrong?"

"They're not sure yet."

"You wanna go see him?"

"No," she said. "Maybe later."

"Okay," I said. "I know we're not really friends, but you wanna go hang out at Topanga's?"

"Why not," she said.

 **Riley's POV**

Mom got the referral and went to talk to the Rheumatologist. The doctor told us Auggie is getting some of his strength back. Ava and her mom came and sat next to me and dad. We sat there waiting for more news.


	8. Chapter 8: Answers Part II

_**Author's note:**_ _I decided to separate the seasons into three different stories. So, after I finish this one I will do "Season 5" and then "Season 6" as two sequel series. If you'd like me to branch into college after these stories, I'd definitely be willing to. Just let me know._

 **Riley's POV**

I must have fallen asleep in the hospital chair, because I woke up when the sun started coming through the window. Ava's head was on my shoulder. I felt her head lift up.

"What time is it?" she asked with a yawn.

I looked at my phone. "7:20."

"Is Auggie okay?" Ava asked.

"I'm not really sure," I said. "I just woke up." I looked around the waiting room. I didn't see mom or dad, only Ava's mom, who was still sitting next to Ava.

"Where did my mom and dad go?" I asked her.

"Your dad went to check on Auggie, and your mom went to talk to the Rheumatologist again."

"Oh okay," I said. My dad came out to the waiting room.

"Hey girls, you should probably head to school. Riley, I'll be there a little before your class," he said. Me and Ava's mom stood up.

"Okay Dad," I said.

"No," Ava said. "I'm staying here."

"Ava," her mom said. "You need to go to school."

"No," she said, crossing her arms. "I'm not leaving."

"Yes, you are," her mom said. "You already missed a day of school, so you could stay with him. You don't need to miss another."

"I don't care," Ava said. "I'm not leaving until I see Auggie!"

" _Ava Melanie Ruth Esther Morgenstern!_ Get your butt out of that chair! You are going to school. You can see him _after_ school!" Ava's eyes started to water. She slowly got out of her chair.

"He could be _dying_ in there, and you won't let me see him?!"

"Ava," her mom said. "I doubt that's the case."

"But what if it is?!" Ava shouted. Tears were streaming down her face now. The whole room got quiet. My head shot towards her. Talking in a lower voice, she said, "What if he is dying? We don't know what's wrong. We don't know if what he has could kill him!" She slowly sat back down.

"Maybe they'll let her see him for a few minutes," my dad said. "I'll go see." With that he left to talk to the doctor. Josh walked into the waiting room.

"Hey Riley," he said. "How's Auggie doing?"

"He started getting his strength back yesterday," I said. "Dad went to see if Ava can see him before we go to school."

"Riley?" I heard Ava say.

"Yeah Ava?" I asked.

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I hope so." Dad came through the door.

"Ava, you can come back to see him." She stood up and followed him.

 **Ava's POV**

When I got to Auggie's room Topanga and Cory left us alone.

"Hey Ava," Auggie said.

"Hey Auggie."

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You look like you've been crying."

"Yeah," I said. "I just got really scared."

"Of what?"

"What if whatever-this-is could kill you?"

He grabbed my hand. "If it can, I'll fight it. Like a superhero. It'd be the villain." We both laughed a little.

"I Love you Auggie."

He smiled really big. "I Love you too."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Always," he said.

"I hope I get to _really_ marry you someday."

"Same to you," he said. "Go to school, okay?"

"Okay," I said. "But I'll be back right after," I assured him.

"Okay." He leaned forward and kissed my head. I left his room.

 **Riley's POV**

"So, how's Maya doing?" Josh asked.

"She's doing good," I said. "Why?"

"Haven't talked to her in a couple weeks." I was about to say something when Ava came out.

"Hey, Riley's Uncle. Mr. Matthews said you can go see Auggie," she said.

"Alright." He stood up and went to see Auggie.

"Time for you two to go to school." Ava's mom drove us to our opposite schools.

 **Maya's POV**

Riley texted me that she's on her way to school as I went into art class with KC. I put my phone away. I had been walking in front of her before, but she entered the class room in front of me. I noticed she had a limp. Before I could ask her about it, class started. After class I decided to ask her about it.

"Hey KC," I said. "What's up with your leg? You're limping."

"Oh, um," she said. "I miss-stepped and twisted it. It's fine."

"You should go to the nurse," I said.

"I said it's _fine_ Maya," KC snapped at me. She walked off. I went to Matthews class and he was writing something on the board.

"Hey, how's Auggie doing?" I asked him.

"A doctor is running tests and talking to Auggie," he said. "We should know what's going on with him soon."

"Poor guy," I said. "Riley said he collapsed."

"Yeah, he did," That's why Topy took him to the hospital."

Class started and there was no sign of KC. I figured maybe she was just running late. Matthews started teaching.

"The people around you change you," he said. "True or False?"

"True," most everyone said, including me.

"It depends on who it is," said Dave.

"No, it doesn't," Matthews said. "It depends on who it is only on how you are changed, in a good way or a bad way, but not whether or not you'll be changed."

"So, like I was changed when I met Riley. I could have turned into a delinquent without her."

"And how KC changed me," Lucas said. "And Riley, Maya, and Farkle. They changed me for the better."

"Exactly," Matthews said. "And can someone give me an example of how someone can change you in a bad way?"

"A bully can turn you cold," Riley said.

"And make you scared to even show your face in the halls or like you shouldn't even exist," Farkle said.

"Or if someone pressures you into alcohol or drugs," I said.

"Yes, exactly," Matthews said. "I was one of the pressurers when I was your age."

"Really?" Riley asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Who did you pressure? You don't seem like that kind of person."

"Thank you, Maya," he said. "I actually pressured your dad."

"Shawn?"

"Yes," he said. "It is one of my biggest regrets in my life. I almost ruined him."

"Were you pressured?" Sarah asked.

"No," he said. "Riley's mother had broken up with me."

"Because of Lauren?" Riley asked.

"Yes," he said. "I never cheated on her, but I never told her that Lauren kissed me. I told her that we only talked. She told me to see if I had feelings for her, so stupidly I went on a date with her. I realized Topanga was the one I was in love with. When I told her, she refused to get back together, because she didn't mean it when she told me to figure out my feelings. She knew I was the one she wanted but I hesitated and lost her because of it. That is why I started drinking. I dragged Shawn into it. We got caught by the police and were taken to my parents' house. Shawn had a reputation back then, so my dad automatically believed he initiated it. I told him that I did and proved it by explaining why. Those actions that night turned Shawn into an alcoholic. He didn't realize it was a problem until he shoved his girlfriend, Angela," Riley and I glanced at each other. "into his apartment door."

"So that's why I've never seen him drink," I said.

"He hates what alcohol does to him, so he doesn't drink it," Matthews said. "That's an example of how someone can change you in a bad way. Class dismissed." KC never showed up. _She never skips class. What is up with her?_ I thought.

 **Riley's POV**

Maya and I went with my dad to see Auggie. When we got there, we found out he was being released. He was able to walk out on his own. When we got home, he dragged me and Ava to the bay window.

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay," we both said.

"I have a disease called System…ic Lupus Ery - E-," he started to say. "Lupus. It's a autoimmune disease. I could die from it, but if I take care of myself it will have less of a chance. I'll just have to live with it for the rest of my life." Ava looked down. "But like I said, I will fight it like a superhero." We both hugged him.


	9. Chapter 9: Girl Meets Mistake

**Auggie's POV**

It's been 11 days since I was diagnosed with Lupus. My symptoms are slowly going away. It's really hard to live with this. I went to school with Ava today. She brought the homework to me everyday and took it back for me. Everyone wondered how I was doing. I explained to them all that I could, even though Ava said I didn't need or have to. She's been doing her best to help me through this. Even though people may believe I'm too young to know this, I love her. She makes me better, and I've made her better. We care about each other more than anything. We're there for each other through everything we can be. If that's not love, I don't know what is.

 **Maya's POV**

Riley and I went to school without KC today. She said she was coming with Derrick. I got out of Art class and went to meet Riley before her dad's class.

"Hey Riles," I said.

"Hey Maya," she said.

"Have you seen KC around? She didn't show up to Art class."

"Nope."

We got to Matthews' class. KC came in right as the bell rang. She looked like she was tired, which was weird because she was wide awake before I left to meet Riley. She apologized after she snapped at me the week before last but hasn't talked to me much since then. I'm starting to worry about her. She hasn't been acting like herself lately. I keep thinking maybe she's just stressed, but I honestly don't know.

"Hey you okay?" I asked KC after class.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"Why weren't you in class earlier?"

"I didn't realize the time," she said. Something told me she wasn't being completely honest.

"You look tired too, why is that?" I asked. "You were fine this morning."

"Don't worry about it," she said.

"You know you can talk to me, or Marley, about anything, right?"

"Yeah, I know," KC said.

"You wanna go to _Topanga's_ after school?" I asked. "There's open mics now."

"I can't," she said. "I um, I'm meeting Derrick after school."

"KC," I said. "I know he's your boyfriend, but you need to spend time with us too. And with your _son_. When's the last time you've spent the whole day with Aaron?"

"Don't you dare bring him into this," she said. "This has nothing to do with him."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. "When's the last time you've tucked him in? Huh? Every time mom or I do, he asks where you are." She looked down.

"I can't remember," she admitted.

"It's been over a week, KC," I said. "You were neglected as a kid, don't do it to him."

"I'm not neglecting him," KC said. "I'm not _trying_ to. And I'm sorry that I haven't been spending time with you and the others. I have plans today, but I promise I'll be there to tuck Lucas Aaron in tonight. I'm trying."

"Okay," I said. "Try to hang out tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

"And at least tell me why you look tired," I said.

"I can't," she said. "I'm sorry." She walked away to head to our next class.

 **Ava's POV**

At recess, Auggie, Dewey (pronounced Doy), and I were swinging on the swings. Frankie "Big Hands" started walking up to us.

"Auggie," I said worried. "You might want to run." Doy jumped out of his swing and ran.

"Hey guys," Frankie said.

"Hey," Auggie said.

I got out of my swing and stood in front of Auggie. "If you want to beat him up, you'll have to go through me first."

"I wasn't planning to," Frankie said. "And I would never hit a girl."

"Oh," I said moving from in front of Auggie.

"I'm sorry I bullied you August," he said. "I was going through things, but I know that's not an excuse."

"I forgive you," Auggie said. "I'm sorry I dressed up like my mom to avoid it."

"Yeah, that was really weird," Frankie said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm never doing that again."

"So, why _did_ you come over here?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to say: August, you're really brave," Frankie said. "My sister has Lupus too. You have to have courage to deal with it and fight it."

"Thank you. I owe it to God, my family, and Ava. They help me be brave."

"I'm glad you have people like that," Frankie said.

"Me too."

"So, are we good?"

"Yeah, sure Frankie," Auggie said. "We are good."

 **Lucas' POV**

I saw KC leave with her boyfriend again. I hope he's treating her right. Riley, Maya, Farkle, and I went to _Topanga's_. Maya signed up to perform at the open mic. Maya was nervous, but Riley assured her that she'd do great. Maya's turn came up and she started playing her guitar. She did great. Everyone in _Topanga's_ applauded for her.

 **Marley's POV**

KC texted me and told me that she would try to hang out tomorrow and that she was really sorry. I told her it was fine. Sometimes he needs to come before me, I let her know I understand that.

 **Me:** _ **So, how's it been with Derrick?**_

 **KC:** _ **Fine**_

 **Me:** _ **We don't really talk about stuff anymore.**_

 **KC:** _ **ik, I'm sorry.**_

 **KC:** _ **I g2g, we're going to a movie.**_

 **Me:** _ **Ok. Ttyl.**_

 **Maya's POV**

KC got home around 6pm. We had dinner as a family, and then she played with Aaron for a bit before tucking him into bed. I was about to go in to tell him goodnight, when I heard her crying.

"I'm so sorry, buddy," she said through sobs. "I haven't been around. I promise you, I'm going to be around more. I'll try my best to be here to tuck you in and be here with you. It's just really, really hard."

"It okay, mama," I heard Aaron say. "Don' cry. I wuv you."

"I love you too, buddy," she said. "I'll be a better mommy."

After a few moments she came out.

"You okay, KC?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm just a little tired. I'm going to bed." I watched as she went to our room. Then I went in to Aaron's bedroom to tell him goodnight. He fell asleep right after.


	10. Chapter 10: Girl Meets KC's Birthday

**Maya's POV**

I woke up on Saturday, November 4th, earlier than usual, but there was a good reason to. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a cookbook. I opened it to the crepes section. I made simple crepes and then put sliced peanut butter and bananas in it and put maple syrup on top after I folded it. I took it to our room and put it on her nightstand.

"KC, wake up!" I said. She stirred a bit but opened her eyes.

"Morning," she said.

"Happy Birthday!" I said. She looked over and saw the crepes. She got a big smile on her face.

"Thanks Maya," she said. She sat up and started eating the crepes. "Is anyone else up?"

"Nope," I said.

"Maya!" Our mom called. "Were you in the kitchen?" We went into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I was making KC breakfast."

"Oh ok," mom said. "Happy birthday, Katy Carmela!" She hugged KC.

"Thanks mom."

"My oldest baby's 18," mom said.

" _Mom_ ," KC said.

"Well you _are_ ," I said with a laugh.

"I know," KC said. "Thank you for giving me life mom."

"You're welcome," she said. "Oh, be right back." Mom went into another room and brought out a big wrapped box.

"Mom, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but I wanted to," mom said. "It's also from both Shawn and I." KC unwrapped the present. It was a keyboard piano.

"I have wanted this for a long time," KC said. "I never had the money. Thank you!" KC hugged mom. "But how did you know?"

"Well, we talked to Lucas," mom said. "And he said you'd always play the piano at the church every chance you got. He also said you talked about how if you had the money, you'd get one."

"He remembers little details," KC said. "He's such a great brother!"

"You should get ready," I said.

"Why?" KC asked.

"We're going over to Riley's," I said.

"Okay."

We got to Riley's at about 9am. We let her walk in first. Everyone shouted, "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks guys!"

 **Topanga's POV**

Everyone sat down and started talking. I asked Riley to help me finish preparing the food, so I could put it in the oven. Derrick, KC's boyfriend, showed up shortly after her and her family did. He spoke very respectfully to Shawn and Katy. He seems like a nice guy.

 **Farkle's POV**

I started talking to KC.

"So, how's your birthday been so far?"

"Good," KC said.

"That's good."

"We're all going to a movie after the party as a group. You wanna go with us?"

"Maybe."

"You could bring Derrick."

"I'll see."

"Hey, KC, Maya," Shawn said. "Your mom and I are going to go get the birthday cake."

"Okay," they said in unison.

"We'll be back in a bit. We're taking Luke with us," Mrs. Hunter said.

"Okay, let him pick the ice cream," KC said. They agreed and left.

"I'm going to go get some punch," KC said, standing up. Derrick grabbed her by her hips and pulled her onto his lap. "Derrick! Let go," she snapped at him. She broke his grasp and went to the kitchen. I debated on whether I should say something. I decided I should.

"That was inappropriate," I said.

"Excuse me?" Derrick said.

"What you just did," I said. "She was going to get a drink, and you did that."

"Why don't you shut up and mind your own business."

"She obviously didn't want you to," I said. "You should respect her."

"I will do what I want in my relationship," he said. What exactly did he mean by that? KC hadn't come back yet. She was getting punch, why isn't she back? I glanced in the kitchen. KC drank from her punch and poured more in her glass. Am I the only one who noticed it? "What do you think you're doing looking at my girlfriend?!" Derrick said.

"I was just checking to see if she was coming back over here, yet," I said. I thought that was a reasonable answer. Apparently not.

"You don't need to," he said. "She's not going to sit on your lap. She's mine."

"I wouldn't want her to, I actually respect boundaries," I said. "I just think you should respect her enough to not do something that makes her uncomfortable like that." That must have been the last straw for him. He pounced and grabbed me by my shirt collar.

"I told you to mind your own business," he said. 'Now you're gonna get it."

"Derrick, let go of him," Lucas said.

"What are you doing, Derrick?!" KC demanded. "Let go of him!" He threw me to the ground.

 **Marley's POV**

I was talking to Maya when we saw Derrick grab Farkle. He looked like he was about to beat him up. Lucas, and then KC, told him to let go of him. He threw Farkle to the ground.

"Fine," Derrick said. "We need to talk." He grabbed her arm and led her into the hallway. Soon we heard shouting.

"He's one of my _friends_!" I heard KC shout at one point.

It kept on until Derrick erupted from the hall and left the apartment, slamming the door in the process. KC came out shortly after. She was crying but was wiping her eyes.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking that?"

"Because you don't seem like it."

"I'll be fine," KC said. "I'll talk to him later, when he's cooled down."

"You wanna open presents?" I asked.

"Sure," she said.

"Here," I said, handing her a present. "Open mine first."

"Okay," she said. She opened it. "A journal?"

"A song journal," I said. "So instead of having a bunch of loose papers, you can write them in there and won't _lose_ them."

"Thanks," she said. "This definitely proves you pay attention," she added with a laugh. We both laughed.

"Open mine next," Topanga said. KC took the present. It was really small. She opened it, and there was a key in it. Mr. and Mrs. Hunter came in just then.

"What's this for?" KC asked.

"It's a key to _Topanga's_ ," Topanga said. "You had asked early on if you could have a job there. I didn't have a spot then. But now, I've promoted Katy to manager, so I'll need a new waitress. You still up for it?"

"Sure," KC said. "Thank you, Topanga."

"Now mine and Riley's," Lucas said. She opened it and it was a wood carved heart with:

 _ **Jaxon M. Friar**_

 _ **Forever in Our Hearts**_

Carved into it.

"Thank you," KC said, hugging the both of them.

"I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot," Riley said.

"It's fine," KC said. "And just know even though we're not really friends, that doesn't mean we can't get along."

"I know."

 **Farkle's POV**

"Here's mine," I said. I handed her the envelope. She opened it. She read it and hugged me.

"What does it say?" Maya asked.

"It says," KC said. " _The 'Jaxon Friar Foundation' will go into effect on January 29_ _th_ _, 2018. It will aid victims effected by accidents caused by drunk drivers. It is a nonprofit organization_."

"I talked to Lucas and my mom, and we were able to get most of it ready," I said. "I wanted to give you something that matters."

"Thank you, Farkle," KC said.

"You're welcome."

"The Lasagna's ready!" Topanga said. We all sat down and ate. Topanga revealed that this was KC's favorite food. We all talked throughout the dinner.

"So, you wanna go to the movie with us?" I asked.

"Sure," KC said. KC, Marley, Riley, Lucas, Maya, Zay, and I left for the movie.

 **Topanga's POV**

Cory, Shawn, Katy, Auggie, Ava, and I cleaned up and then sat down. Ava, Auggie, and Aaron went to play in Auggie's room.


	11. Chapter 11: Girl Meets Broken

**Maya's POV**

It's been a couple days since the party. KC and I walked into school. Derrick was standing at the entrance with roses.

"KC," Derrick said. "I'm sorry for the way I acted the other night. Can we talk about it?"

"I have to get to class," KC said. She started walking past him.

He stepped in front of her. "KC, please."

"I don't want..." KC started to say. She closed and opened her eyes and bit her lip. "Fine. Maya go on without me."

"KC." I said.

"I'll meet you in class."

With hesitation I said, "Okay." _Did I miss something?_ I thought. _Why did she bite her lip?_ She met me in Art class like she said she would. She didn't look very happy. _Maybe they broke up_ , I thought.

 **Farkle's POV**

"Hey KC," I said. She didn't answer me. "What are you doing after school?"

"Working," she said, flatly. "Can you not talk to me? I don't feel like it."

"Of course," I said. _I have those days too_ , I thought.

"Alright class," Mr. Jackson said. "I am going to pair you all up for a project." He began walking around the room. "Each partner will paint a picture. Whatever is on your mind. This will show your very emotions at that moment."

"Didn't we already do this, sir?" Lucas asked.

"Ah," Mr. Jackson said. "So you may think, but there's a twist. I want you to sit back to back as you do it. Once you are done, and it is dry. You will put them together, upside down. Do not let your partner see your painting until the next Monday when, as one, they will be shown in class."

"How did you even come up with this?" Marley asked.

"This is something my teacher had me do," Mr. Jackson said. "I learned a lot about many of my classmates with this method."

"So how will you decide who will be partners?" Lucas asked.

"By picking names out of a hat."

" _Very original_ ," Maya said.

"Alright here we go," Mr. Jackson said. He drew a name. "Marley, you will be partnered with…" He drew another name and said, "Dave. Lucas, you will be with… Yogi. Maya, you will be paired with… Darby. KC, you will be paired with… Farkle." KC raised her hand. "Yes, KC?"

"Can I have a different partner?" She asked. I was shocked. _What?_

"Why?"

"I just don't want him as a partner," KC said.

"For the project?" Mr. Jackson asked.

"No, for _any_ project," KC said. _What? Is she upset at me for standing up for her?_

"Well, I'm sorry, but it's decided." KC sat down as if she was defeated. After class, I stopped her at the door.

"KC, did I upset you or something?"

"Leave me alone, Farkle," she said.

"We're friends," I said. "You can tell me if I upset you."

"I have to get to Mr. Matthews' class," she said. "I'm sorry." She walked away. _Why is she acting like this? What did I do?_

 **Maya's POV**

I went to Mr. Matthews' class. I don't know what happened last period. It seemed completely random for her to act that way towards anyone, let alone Farkle. It was totally out of character for her.

"Morning everyone," Matthews said.

"Morning," we all said.

"Can anyone tell me what personality is?"

"Personality is the characteristics that make up someone's character," Farkle said.

"Correct," Matthews said. "And what type of things can cause a difference in personality?" No one answered. "KC, why don't you answer this one."

"No thanks," she said.

I looked at her and whispered, "KC, just answer the question."

"KC, you haven't been very active in class," Matthews said. "I'm asking you to answer one question."

"I don't know," KC said.

"Don't know what?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"The answer," she said.

"Yes you do," Farkle said.

"I told you not to talk to me," KC said, glancing back at Farkle. _What is going on?_ She stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Where do you think you're going, KC?" Matthews asked.

"Anywhere but here," KC said.

"Sit down, KC," I said.

"No," she said. She got to the door.

"KC, if you leave, I will mark you absent, and you will be given detention."

"I don't care." She walked out. Marley and I went after her.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I said.

"Go back to class and leave me alone."

"KC we are best friends," Marley said. "What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing and not anymore if you don't leave me alone."

"You don't mean that. I know you," Marley said.

"Please just go back to class."

"Fine but you're coming back with us," I said.

"No, I'm not," KC said. "Bye." She walked out of school.

We went back to class, worried about KC, more than ever.

"Where's KC," Lucas asked.

"She left," I said.

"You didn't stop her?!"

"We tried."

"So what can cause change in personality?" I asked.

"Well, being bullied can make you colder, as Riley said in class a couple of weeks ago," Matthews said. "Depression and many other things can change your personality."

"Can a bad relationship change someone's personality?" Farkle asked.

"Well, that could depend on how 'bad' the relationship is," Matthews said. "Being in a 'bad' relationship may cause depression, anxiety, and other things." He looked around the room and then said, "Class dismissed. Maya, Marley, Lucas, and Farkle please stay behind." Everyone left the room except for us.

"Farkle, may I ask you something?" Matthews asked.

"Yes," Farkle answered.

"Why did you ask if a bad relationship could cause personality change?"

"I think that may be why KC's acting out."

"You think she's in a bad relationship?" Lucas asked Farkle.

"Yeah."

"Why did Derrick attack you on Saturday?" Marley asked.

"I pointed out that I thought he wasn't treating her right," Farkle said.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"It just seems like he doesn't respect her," Farkle said.

"Why would he attack you, though?" Marley asked.

"I wasn't 'minding my own business,'" he said.

"We'll get to the bottom of it," I said.

After school, we went to _Topanga's_. After we sat down, KC came to take our order.

"What can I get you guys," she said.

"A reason you walked out of school would be nice," Lucas said.

"It's personal," she said. "What _food or drink_ can I get you?"

"Chocolate donuts?" he asked. We all nodded. "Six chocolate donuts."

"Those will be right out." She walked away from the table. When she brought us the donuts, Farkle spoke up.

"When can we do the art project?"

"I'll have to see when I can get off this week."

"What happened in art class?" Zay asked.

"KC tried to refuse to be Farkle's partner for the art project," I said.

"Why?" Zay asked.

"We don't know," Lucas said.

I went up to the counter. "Hey KC," I said.

"What?"

"When are you gonna sign up for the open mic?"

"I don't know, Maya."

"How about November 21st?"

"Fine I don't really care," KC said. I wrote it on the signup sheet. "Anyways, I know you didn't come to talk about that. What do you really want?"

"What's going on with you?"

"Like I said, it's personal," KC said.

"Why did you be a jerk to Farkle this morning?"

"Maya, just go sit down."

"Fine."

 **Farkle's POV**

Thursday, KC and I went to the art class after school to work on our project.

"So he said to sit back to back," I said.

"I know, Farkle," she said. We sat on stools and began painting.

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked.

"I'm not."

"Then why did you not want me to be your project partner?"

"It's complicated," she said. "Let's just get this done, please."

"Art shouldn't be rushed," I said.

"You're being annoying," she said. "Stop talking to me. I'm going on a date with Derrick tonight, and I need to get this done before then." We continued painting. I wanted to glance at what she was painting, but I knew I wasn't supposed to.

After a bit I asked, "Is it because of him?"

"What?"

"That you won't talk to me, and didn't want to be my partner?"

"You should have just stayed out of it," she said. "Now please just leave me alone."

"It's 4:45," I said after a while after looking at my phone. "What time is your date?"

"Why do you care?" KC asked.

"Wouldn't want you to be late."

"Five," she said. Her phone began to ring. "I have to take this." She stepped out of the classroom. I could tell she was arguing with the person on the other end. My guess was Derrick. She came back into the classroom, closed her eyes and felt her way back to her seat.

"Why did you do that?"

"We're not supposed to see each other's paintings, remember?"

"Yeah," I said. "Was that Derrick?"

"How'd you guess?"

"You were arguing," I said.

"I'm sorry I've been such a jerk to you."

"It's fine, I know it wasn't you."

"Do you really want to know why?"

"Yes," I said.

"Derrick thought I was or am cheating on him with you," she said.

"Because I stood up for you?"

"I guess," she said. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him that he should respect you," I said. "I told him that he shouldn't do things that make you uncomfortable."

"Oh," she said. "You saw that?"

"Yes," I said. "I also noticed you were staying by the punch."

"Yeah," she said. "By the way, I told him that I couldn't go out tonight because we needed to finish the project."

"Why are you still with him?" I asked her.

"It's complicated," she said. "I'm done with my half." She changed the subject.

"I'm done too," I said. "You could probably go on that date, now. It's only 5:20."

"Yeah," she said.

"I'll put them together after they dry."

"Thanks," she said, "you're a good friend."

"You too," I said.

"Remember, no peaking," she said with a laugh. She left. I don't really feel like a good friend telling her to go on the date.

On Monday we all presented our paintings in class. I saw her side. There was a broken glass, a pair of handcuffs, and other things. Mine had a similar atmosphere. There were two rings that were cracked, and a man made of money and other things on my mind. As a whole, I saw _broken_. We all looked at each other's paintings. Learning has become a window. I looked over at KC, and she was staring at the painting that we painted with the saddest face I had ever seen her have.


	12. Chapter 12: Girl Meets Revelation

**Maya's POV**

"Good morning," I said to KC, who came into the kitchen.

"Morning sis," she said. "What's today?"

I looked at my phone. "November 21st."

"Okay," she said. "I'm going to school with Derrick again today."

"Okay," I said. I know there's nothing I can do about it. "Go with us tomorrow?"

"We'll see," she said. I wish she wouldn't say that. It usually means no.

"Are you happy with him?" I asked.

"So what are you having for breakfast?"

"KC," I said.

"I'm going to have cereal."

"Why are you avoiding the question?" I asked

"I'm gonna go wake Luke up," she said. I guess that answers my question. She went into his room and after a bit both of them came into the kitchen.

"Morning buddy," I said.

"I not buddy, I Lucas," he said. KC and I laughed.

KC and I went to the cabinet. She grabbed the cereal. "If you're not happy, why are you still with him?"

"I never said that," she whispered.

"You never said you're happy either," I whispered back.

"Just drop it please," she whispered. "Do you want cereal, Lucas Aaron?"

"Yes pease," he said. She poured him some in a bowl.

"Be careful, okay?"

"Okay mama," he answered back.

Aaron and I went to Riley's apartment after we ate.

"Hey losers," I said walking through the door.

"Hey Maya," Topanga said. "You're just in time for breakfast."

"Already ate at home," I said.

"Hey Aaron!" Auggie said.

"Hi Auggie!" We sat down at the table with them.

"I just realized how well he's talking at two years old," Topanga said.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," I said. "KC worked with him, so he wouldn't fall behind."

"Is KC going to school with Derrick again?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I honestly don't know what to think."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"Well remember that fight on her birthday?"

"Yeah," Matthews said.

"It made me wonder if he's treating her right," I said. "He showed up with roses at school the Monday before last, but she didn't seem happy after talking to him. I had thought maybe they broke up."

"Yeah, and Lucas said she was really mean to Farkle in art that day," Riley said.

"They seem to be getting along now, but she didn't want to be his partner for the art project," I said. "All Farkle told us about Derrick's behavior on KC's birthday was that he told him that he should respect her."

"I think I know why he said that," Auggie said.

"You do?" Topanga said.

"Yeah," Auggie said.

"Riley," I said. "Can you take Aaron to your room to play for a bit?" I had no idea what Auggie was going to say. After they were out of my line of sight, I asked, "So why do you think he said that?"

"Derrick pulled KC onto his lap when she stood up," Auggie said.

"You mean in a playful way?" Topanga asked.

"I don't think so, because she got mad at him and stayed by the punch bowl until he tried to hurt Farkle." Topanga and Mr. Matthews looked at each other.

"How did we not notice that?" Topanga asked her husband.

"You were making dinner, and dad was talking to Riley."

"I'm gonna go get Riley and Aaron," I said. "I'll see you at school."

KC didn't show up to art class again. I could tell Mr. Jackson is just as worried as I am.

 **Farkle's POV**

"It was after art class and I decided to wash my face to try to wake up more since I didn't get enough sleep last night. I was about to leave the boys' bathroom when I saw something shiny near the trashcan. I looked closer and saw it was a ring on a chain. I picked it up. It was KC's. That jerk. There is no way she would take it off willingly. All of us understand that. I went to Mr. Matthews' class. KC came in shortly after me but left for the bathroom not very long into class.

 **Marley's POV**

KC has been in the bathroom for almost 20 minutes, so I decided to go check on her. I hope she didn't actually skip school again. I walked into the girls' bathroom, and saw KC at a sink, with a makeup bag. Then I saw it, a bruise on her shoulder. She was trying to cover it up with makeup.

"KC, what are you doing?" I asked. She obviously hadn't heard me come in as she jumped when I spoke.

"What are you doing in here?!" She said with shock. "Go back to class."

"Did Derrick do that to you?" I asked.

"No, just go back to class," she said. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"No, why do you have a bruise on your shoulder?"

"Don't worry about it," she said. _Is she serious right now?!_

"No, I am going to worry about it!" I said, raising my voice. "Maya, Lucas, Farkle, and I have all been worried about you! Why are you staying with him?! You of all people should know that's not the answer!"

"Why don't you just leave alone and let me worry about myself," KC said.

"Because you are my best friend!" I said. "I'm not going to turn my head, if you're getting hurt!"

"I don't need your help!"

"Have you been applying makeup this whole time?" I asked. "How many more bruises are you hiding?!"

"Just leave me alone, Marley," KC said.

"No, I know you, KC," I said. "This, the abuse, has changed you! Can't you see that?! The KC I know would not lie to anyone, let alone your best friend!"

"I can't get out of it, okay!" KC said. "If I try to break up with him, he'll- Never mind."

"Don't you realize I hate myself for hurting you guys!" KC said. "I haven't even been focusing on God because everything overwhelms me! I don't want to talk, now get out of my way."

"KC, please just talk to me," I said. "You need to go to the police. I tried to grab her shoulder, forgetting it was the one I saw. She shoved me into one of the stalls.

"I'm sorry," she said as she walked out of the bathroom. _He's ruining her,_ I thought.

 **Riley's POV**

KC came back into the classroom.

"Where's Marley?" I asked.

"Still in the bathroom," she answered.

 **Maya's POV**

Marley came in a bit after and she mouthed _We need to talk after class_ , to me. Something was wrong. KC ignored us for the rest of school. After school I texted her to meet us at _Topanga's_. She surprisingly agreed. When she got here, she saw we were all there, including mom.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Sit down KC," Lucas said. She sat down. "Marley said Derrick has been abusing you. Is that true?" She looked at everyone's face and started crying.

"Yes," she said.

"Why didn't you tell anyone," mom asked.

"Why didn't _you_?" KC countered. "He terrifies me. He was so _sweet_ , now he's just scary. He _says_ he's sorry, but I know he doesn't mean it."

"You need to leave him, KC," I said.

"I can't," KC said. "None of you seem to get this. If I leave him, he'll hurt you, Maya. He'll hurt Aaron. That is too much for me to bare."

"It will be the best thing for you," mom said. "Trust me, they are most likely empty threats."

"And what if they aren't?!" KC said.

"KC if you stay with him, you could end up dead!" Farkle said.

"I don't care."

"KC, he's ruining you," Marley said.

"I'd rather die than him to put his hands on Maya or Aaron!"

"Break up with him today," Lucas said. 'We're here. We won't let him hurt you."

"We could even get Yogi's dad to be here," Riley said. "He's a cop."

"I have a date with him tonight."

"Tell him you forgot you signed up to perform tonight," I said.

"If I lie to him, you really think that'd make anything better?"

"It won't be lying," I said. "You said the 21st would work."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you perform a song to break up with him?" Mom asked. "If you can't say it, sing it."

"I don't know what song to do," KC said.

"You practice songs in your room with your keyboard every time Maya isn't home. I hear you," mom said.

"What about a Taylor Swift song?" I asked. "She's your favorite artist."

KC got an idea look on her face. "I know what song to do."

"Good," I said.

"But I don't have my keyboard."

"Actually, I saw you were on the list, and brought it this morning."

"I am so scared," KC said with her head in her hands.

"We'll be here," I said.

"KC," Farkle said. KC looked over at him. "I found your ring, it was next to the trashcan in the boys' bathroom." He took it out of his pocket and gave it to her.

"Thank you, Farkle," she said with her eyes beginning to water. "He made me take it off. He said I should have forgotten about Jaxon."

"You should never have to do that," Farkle said.

 **KC's POV**

Seven o'clock came and the open mic started. Maya went up with her guitar and said, "I've come to love this song since my sister, KC, played for me." She started playing "Already Over" by _Red_ on her guitar. I saw Derrick come in from the corner of my eye.

He sat next to me. "Hey Babe," he said, kissing my head. It was a pretty good act he had going on, showing people we're "happy". I slightly flinched when he put his lips near my ear. "Why did you lie to me?" He whispered.

"I didn't lie. I'm performing tonight," I said.

"As an excuse not to go out tonight," he said. He wasn't asking, he was assuming.

"No," I said. "I signed up weeks ago. I just forgot."

"Sure," he said. He wrapped his arm around my waste and squeezed my waste. I let out an _OW!_ Hopefully, I'd be safe from him soon. "Dang static electricity," he lied when people, including Lucas, looked over. Maya finished the song.

"Next up is KC Friar," Topanga said.

"Woooo KC!" Lucas and the others cheered. Derrick just had a blank expression.

 _ **A month ago:**_

" _Music is a waste of time. You'll never amount to anything," Derrick said ripping up a song I had written._

I went up to the stage and Maya helped me set up the keyboard and microphone. "This is for, Derrick, the guy sitting over there," I pointed to him. A few people including my friend clapped.

I started playing, and then started singing:

 _ **Long were the nights when my days once revolved around you**_

 _ **Counting my footsteps,**_

 _ **Praying the floor won't fall through, again**_

Derrick sat up in his seat.

 _ **My mother accused me of losing my mind,**_

 _ **But I swore I was fine,**_

I looked over at mom.

 _ **you paint me a blue sky**_

 _ **And go back and turn it to rain**_

 _ **And I lived in your chess game,**_

 _ **But you changed the rules every day**_

 _ **Wondering which version of you I might get on the phone tonight,**_

 _ **Well I stopped picking up, and this song is to let you know why**_

He crossed his arms. He didn't look happy.

 _ **Dear John, I see it all now and I'm gone**_

 _ **Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?**_

 _ **The girl in the dress, cried the whole way home, I should've known**_

A tear rolled down my face.

 _ **Well maybe it's me and my blind optimism to blame**_

 _ **Or maybe it's you and your sick need to give love then take it away**_

I can tell he's getting tense.

 _ **And you'll add my name to your long list of traitors who don't understand**_

 _ **And I'll look back and regret how I ignored when they said**_

 _ **"run as fast as you can"**_

I dropped my jacket exposing bruises on my wrists and my shoulder.

 _ **Dear John, I see it all now and I'm gone**_

 _ **Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?**_

 _ **The girl in the dress, cried the whole way home**_

I remembered just wanting to walk home instead of him taking me home. I'd be crying in the passenger seat. Every time he would yell at me to stop.

 _ **Dear John, I see it all now, it was wrong**_

 _ **Don't you think seventeen's too young to be played by**_

 _ **Your dark twisted games,**_

 _ **When I loved you so?**_

 _ **I should've known**_

He always made up rules I had to follow. And he'd threaten my family if I didn't play his games.

 _ **You are an expert at sorry,**_

 _ **And keeping the lines blurry**_

 _ **Never impressed by me acing your tests**_

I pushed the ones that mattered most to me for him. Did everything I could not to make him angry. I finally realized I wasn't making him angry, they were just excuses to hurt me. He always said sorry.

 _ **All the girls that you've run dry**_

 _ **Have tired, lifeless eyes**_

 _ **'Cause you burned them out**_

 _ **But I took your matches before fire could catch me,**_

 _ **So don't look now, I'm shining like fireworks over your sad, empty town**_

He's glaring at me now.

 _ **Dear John, I see it all now and I'm gone**_

 _ **Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?**_

 _ **The girl in the dress, cried the whole way home.**_

 _ **I see it all now and I'm gone**_

 _ **Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?**_

 _ **The girl in the dress wrote you a song**_

 _ **You should've known, you should've known**_

 _ **Don't you think I was too young? You should've known**_

After I finished, I walked off the stage. I was met by Derrick.

He grabbed my arm, "What stunt was that?!" He said angrily.

"It wasn't a stunt," I said. "We're over."

"No we're not."

"Yes we are," I said. "Now I am going to meet my friends."

I tried to walk away but his grip was tight. "You're not going anywhere."

"LET GO OF MY ARM!" I yelled. The whole place went quiet. He let go.

"Don't make a scene," he said. "Let's go outside to talk, Baby." I knew what he meant by "talk". I looked behind me, all of my friends were there.

"No," I said. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"I just want to talk," he said, trying to act like a good guy.

"No you don't," I said. "You want to scream at me and hit me until I promise not to say a word."

"She's crazy," he said. "I would never hit a woman!"

"Then where did these bruises on her arms come from?" Yogi's dad asked.

"I don't know!" Derrick said.

"I'm going to have to call this in," Yogi's dad said. He called his department. "They'll be here soon." He wasn't on duty. "You are not leaving here without cuffs, young man."

 **Farkle's POV**

KC turned around and started walking away. Derrick put his hand in his pocket. His eyes were fixed on KC. _What is he doing?_ He pulled a knife and lunged at KC. I jumped in the way. He stabbed me slightly left of my right shoulder. Someone caught me as I lost my balance.

 **KC's POV**

I turned around in time to see Farkle lose his balance. I caught him. Lucas and Yogi's dad grabbed Derrick. Police officers came in and arrested Derrick.

"KC, bring Farkle to my car," Yogi's dad said. "I'll get your side of the story at the hospital." My mom handed me a towel to press on Farkle's wound. Yogi's dad took us to the hospital. They took him in to patch up his wound. He got a greenlight to be on duty, so he could get my side of the story. I told him everything, including things I didn't tell my friends. He then said I needed to get a kit done, so I went with a doctor to get it done. They told me they would send the results to the police station.

When I got back to the waiting room, Yogi's dad was gone, but Farkle was there.

"Another one of the cops brought my car over here, after the doctor told Yogi's dad I'm cleared to drive. Want a ride?"

"Sure," I said. "I'm sorry you got stabbed because of me."

"It's not your fault."

My phone buzzed. Maya texted me.

 **Maya:** _ **Is Farkle ok?**_

 __ **Me:** _ **Yeah, he's going to give me a ride home.**_

 **Maya:** _ **You ok?**_

 **Me:** _ **No, but I will be.**_

 **Maya:** _ **Would it be ok if I stay over at Riley's tonight?**_

 __ **Me:** _ **Yeah. Thanks for checking up.**_

 **Maya:** _ **Btw, mom told me to ask you if you want her to end her shift and go home.**_

 __ **Me:** _ **No. Tell her, I'll be fine.**_

 __ **Maya:** _ **Ok. Love you.**_

 **Me:** _ **Love you too. Let Marley know that I'll text her tomorrow. And tell Aaron he can sleep over with Auggie.**_

Farkle drove me home, and helped me in. "Thanks," I said.

"For what?" He asked.

"Being a good friend."

"I shouldn't have told you to go on that date after the project."

"Everybody makes mistakes," I said. He started blinking his eyes quite a bit. "You okay, Farkle?"

"I just got dizzy," he said. "I should be fine." He started walking back to the door and started to misstep.

"I am not going to let you drive like that," I said.

"KC," he said.

"Sit down," I said. "You lost quite a bit of blood, that's probably why you're dizzy."

"I'm sure I'll be fine," he said.

"No," I said. "My husband died in a car accident. I am not going to take a chance of one of my friends doing the same."

"What do you suggest I do?"

"Stay here, sleep in Maya's bed. She's sleeping over at Riley's," I said. "And eat a cookie and drink some water." I got him a cookie from the cabinet and grabbed him a bottle of water from the fridge. We went to my and Maya's room. I fell asleep right as I hit the pillow. I was so tired.

 **Farkle's POV**

I ate the cookie and drank some of the water, and after a bit, fell asleep. I was awoken by KC's scream. I looked over at her, she looked visibly shaken.

"KC, are you okay?" I asked.

"I am so sorry," she said. "I had a nightmare. Go ahead and go back to bed."

"Will you be going back to bed?"

"I don't know."

"Do want to talk about it?"

She thought for a moment. "Yeah, that'd be nice." She sat on the edge of her bed. "It was b-both of them. I couldn't escape them."

"Both?"

"Derrick and my Father," she said. Her eyes started to water.

"If you need to cry, go ahead," I said. She started crying.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked after a bit.

"Yeah." I went and sat by her.

"I'm sorry for not being a good friend," KC said.

"He made you that way."

"You stood up for me when you didn't have to," she said. "Why?"

"That's not how a guy should treat his girlfriend," I said. "I protect my friends. If something's not right, I'm not just going to let it happen. I would have gladly taken the beating if it came."

"Thanks Farkle," she said.

"You're welcome."

"Farkle?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"He didn't just hit me," KC said. I didn't answer, I just looked at her with concern. "He did other things, he forced me, he- he," her breath started getting faster.

"You don't have to say it," I said. I knew what she meant. She started bawling. She soon fell asleep, and I pulled the covers over her, and went back to Maya's bed. I couldn't fall back asleep because my thoughts consumed me. I was angry and sad at the same time. I just lied there, at 3am.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Did you see the signs of abuse in earlier chapters? Let me know in a review!_

 _As you may have noticed, I changed some of the lyrics of "Dear John" by Taylor Swift to better fit KC's situation. If you don't know, this song was written as a_ _ **Dear John Letter**_ _. A_ _ **Dear John Letter**_ _is a letter that women would send to their boyfriends or husbands, ending the relationship. It was first an actual physical letter, then an email. It was usually girlfriends or wives of men in the military._

 _ **If you are ever in an abusive relationship, whether it be physical, mental, or emotional, please get help. Don't let him or her have power over you. Leave the relationship and, if needed, get help of the police.**_


	13. Chapter 13: Girl Meets Friendship 2

**KC's POV**

I woke up around 6 am. I looked over at Maya's bed. Farkle must have left already, because he wasn't in it. I decided to take shower, so I gathered the clothes that I decided to wear today. I walked out of my room, and there, sitting at the kitchen table, was Farkle talking to my mom.

"Morning KC," mom said, pouring a few bowls of cereal. "How are you doing?" She meant after what happened last night.

"Right now, somewhat better, but it'll take time," I said.

"I know sweetie," mom said. "Come eat."

"I was going to take a shower."

"Can you do it after you eat?"

"Sure," I said, sitting down across from Farkle. "Morning Farkle."

"Good morning," he said with a small smile. "How did you sleep?"

"Better than before, I guess."

"Thank you again, Farkle, for driving KC home," mom said. Shawn walked in to the kitchen.

"Hello Farkle," he said. "Morning KC."

"Hello, sir," Farkle said.

"He drove KC home last night," mom said.

"I see," he said. "Heard you got stabbed last night."

"I did," Farkle said.

He looked over at me. "You okay, KC?"

"I will be."

"Can I share something with you?" he asked.

"Sure," I said.

"When Cory and I were in high school, I had a friend that was being abused at home," he said. "I let her stay in my trailer when my parents weren't home, and then I talked Cory into letting her stay on his couch when they got back. I ended up getting her on a bus to her aunt's house. The thing is, Cory's parents taught me that I had to contact the police, or it wouldn't stop. He could go and bring her back and nothing would have stopped him."

"You did the right thing," I said.

"I almost didn't do the most important thing," he said. "I didn't like cops back then because I was a troublesome kid. The Matthews' taught me so much. They changed me for the better."

"Like the Friars did with me," I said.

"Exactly," he said. "It's good to have good friends around. Like Lucas and Farkle. Thank you for being a good friend, and protecting her, Farkle."

"It's who I am," Farkle said. "And thanks, KC, for not letting me drive last night."

"I honestly would have taken you keys if you tried," I said.

 **Riley's POV**

When Maya and I got to school, we were surprised to see KC and Farkle there.

"What are you two doing here?" Maya asked. "I thought you would have stayed home."

"I'm not going to miss school. I'd rather be here than home alone," KC said.

"You know I never miss school," Farkle said. We all laughed.

"You got _stabbed_ , Farkle," I said.

"It obviously wasn't fatal," he said. "It doesn't hurt that bad, anyways."

"If either of you feel like going home, go, okay?" Maya told them.

"Okay," they both said.

We got to my dad's class, and he hadn't written anything on the board yet. When Farkle entered the room, everyone started clapping. We all sat down after it settled down. Dad finally wrote something on the board, _Friendship_.

"What is friendship?" I raised my hand. "Riley."

"Basically, 'hey I like this person'," I said.

"Not wrong," dad said, "But not completely right either."

"But that's what you said in middle school," I said, confused.

"That's how friendships _begin_ ," he said. "But a lasting friendship has to be built."

"You mean like you and Shawn?" Maya asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Friendship is built on trust, understanding, honesty, and love. And it can be tested. Mine and Shawn's, and even mine and Topanga's, has been tested through so much. If you want friendship, sometimes you'll have to fight your hardest to keep it."

"Can you have friendship without trust?" I asked.

"Short answer, no," he said.

"What would be the long answer?" Sarah asked.

"You cannot be true friends if you cannot trust each other, or if it's just one-sided. You can still be a friend to someone, but if you aren't trusted by that person, there will not be a bond there."

"Can you ever become friends if there's trust issues," I asked.

"Yes, if whoever is not trusted can gain the other person's trust, then yes, it is possible."

 **Farkle's POV**

Mr. Matthews looked towards me. "Farkle, what you did last night was an act of friendship, am I correct?"

"Yes," I said. "I'll always protect my friends when I can."

"Yeah like you did in 7th grade," Riley said.

"What happened in 7th grade, and should I be concerned?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"In 7th grade, Farkle was trying to decide between his two best friends, me and Riley, on who to take with him to his nerd banquet," Maya said.

" _Nerd_ banquet?" I asked.

"You know what I mean," she said. I nodded, smirking. "Anyways, he took us both out for a snack to figure out who to take. He went to pay for the food he got us and then two, like high school-aged, guys came up to our table. They started flirting with us, and I let them know we weren't interested. They became more insistent and got it in Riley's face. Farkle got in between them and Riley and told them that he's insane when it comes to us. He scared them away with a spider."

After school, we all went to _Topanga's_. KC started her shift, and told Luke to stay with Maya, and said they'd go to a movie after she got off work.

"Hey Riley," Lucas said. "Want to go on a date tonight?"

"Sure," she said.

"Hey Uncle Lucas," Maya said. "You're on Aaron duty. I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, come on over here Aaron," Lucas said. He slowly walked towards him, still looking at Maya.

"Where she go?" Aaron asked.

"She just went to the bathroom, she'll be back soon," Riley said.

"Okay RiRi," Aaron said. Never heard him call her that before,

"Nickname?" I asked.

"No, name," Aaron said. Riley mouthed _yes_.

 **Riley's POV**

Lucas and I left for our date about 5 o'clock. We decided to go to a restaurant to have dinner. Right when we sat down at the table, I got a text. It was Josh.

 **Josh:** _ **Hey, where's Maya right now?**_

 **Me:** _ **At Topanga's**_ **, why?**

 **Josh:** _ **I need to talk to her.**_

 **Me:** _ **Okay.**_

"Who was that?" Lucas asked. "Maya joking that it's my turn?" He asked jokingly.

"No, actually it was Josh, asking where Maya is," I said.

"Hmmm, that's interesting." We ordered our food. When we got our food, we continued talking.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," he said.

"Why doesn't KC want to be friends with me?" I asked. "I freaked out on her months ago, shouldn't she have forgiven me by now. She still doesn't trust me."

"Just because she doesn't trust you, doesn't mean she hasn't forgiven you," he said. "You also don't know that she doesn't _want_ to be friends with you."

"But she shouldn't hold me to that," I said. "Why can't she trust me now?"

"Riley, one thing you need to realize about KC is that it is really hard for her to trust people," he said. "She knew you to be an understanding person, but when you freaked out on her, she lost that trust that she automatically had for you because of how we perceived you to be."

"I don't know how to get her trust back," I said. "I want us to be friends." I took a bite of my food.

"She will trust you again, Riley, you just need to give her time," he said. "Trust me, I know. Start with being a friend to her, even if she's not ready to be on that level."

 **Maya's POV**

Josh came into _Topanga's_. He walked over to where I was sitting.

"Hey Maya," he said.

"Hey Josh," I said.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure," I said. "What about?" _**What could he possibly want to talk about?**_ _Possibly what he said at the ski lodge last school year?_ _ **No don't be ridiculous, Maya**_ , I told myself.

"I can't play the long game," he said. _What. Could. That. Mean?_

"What?" I said.

"I can't play it, I don't even know the rules," he said. "I don't know how long it lasts, and I…"

 _What is he saying?_ "You what?"

"I can't wait that long," he said. My heart started pounding. "The only _Long Game_ I want to do is if it works out and I'm with you for the rest of my life. That long game will be worth it."

"Joshua Matthews," I said. "Are you asking me out?"

"Yes, I am," he said. "So?"

"Yes, I will go on a date with you," I said. "And by the way, the long game ended, it was just until you were ready." He smiled and put his hand on mine.

"Hey Maya," KC said walking up to us. "Who's this?"

"Riley's Uncle, Josh," I said. "You never met him, did you?"

"No, I didn't," she said. "Nice to meet you, Josh." She shook his hand. "So where are you taking my sister on your first date?" She was eavesdropping.

"Oh, you must be KC," he said. "Well I'm planning on taking her somewhere special to me."

"That's nice," she said. Mom approached KC.

"You can take off now," she told KC. "I'll finish up here."

"Thanks, mom," KC said. She left shortly after with Aaron to go to their movie.

 _ **Author's note:**_ _Hey, so thank you to_ _ **ClassicSmosby101**_ _for pointing out that Riley wasn't in much of the story so far, I incorporated her more in this chapter. I don't dislike the character at all, and I explained KC not considering her a friend at this point in the story. But to clarify, keep in mind she has PTSD, this can make it hard to trust people. And with the abuse she endured as a child, it can be understandable how one thing could make her lose her trust in someone. When someone can't trust their own father, that can take a toll on that person's mental health, as it did hers. And you will see in later chapters what happens with certain characters. And I am definitely doing seasons 5 & 6\. Don't you just love how protective Farkle is of his friends? _


	14. Chapter 14: Girl Meets Date

**Maya's POV**

It's Monday. KC seems to be doing a lot better. She's definitely calmer than she was when she was with Derrick. Last Thursday, Thanksgiving, we went over to the Matthews' house. I could tell she was still struggling to find normal again, but the time she spent with family and friends seemed to help. She smiled the first real smile she had in a while.

We went straight to art class when we got to school. Once everyone was sitting down, Mr. Jackson began to speak.

"Do you all remember the double painting you did?" _Yeah_ 's and _Yes_ ' filled the room. "Well, I would like you all to find the partner you had for that project. I have a new challenge for you." We all went to our project partners. "I want you and your partner to talk about what inspired your half. It will stay between you two."

Darby and I looked at our painting, and she started to tell me about her half.

"Well, it's basically just Yogi and I and everything I'd like us to accomplish."

"That's it?"

"Not all art has a deeper meaning, Maya," Darby said. "What's yours?"

"Well mine is showing how some people foolishly throw away money," I said. Then I pointed to the other part of my painting,"but over here, it shows how some people can step in and make it better."

 **Farkle's POV**

"So, do you want to go first?" I asked KC.

"You can go," she said.

"Okay," I said. "Well, the two rings that are cracked are my parent's marriage. They still fight a lot, and it's usually about money. That's wherethe _man made of money_ comes in. My dad doesn't always prioritize our family. It's usually because of an invention he's been trying to sell at that point. The books on the weight bar is the pressure my dad sometimes puts on me to get good grades. Last school year, I wanted to go to an Ivy League school, but now I don't really care what school I'll go to. I don't want to be a scientist like my dad, I'd rather actually change the world in a more meaningful way."

"Is that a cross?" KC asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I used to not believe in anything, because my dad doesn't. But Mr. Matthews showed me that just because I can't see Him, doesn't mean He's not there. About a month later I started reading the Bible while at the library, and I decided to become a Christian. I grew up thinking there was something missing. God was that missing piece."

"The Bible was the main book I grew up reading," she said. "God is my refuge and strength. He's the reason I never gave up."

"What's your half about?" I asked.

"Well, the broken glass is… _me_ ," she said. "I'm a broken person and I'm fragile like glass. The handcuffs are how my relationship with Derrick was. I felt trapped, I felt controlled, and I was. The shadow is of the cross. Being with him made me feel lost in my faith. I wasn't focused on God, because I was too focused on who I was going to get on the phone, or on a date, he was unpredictable."

"I guess we're both broken, in a sense," I said.

"Yeah," she said.

 **Riley's POV**

When I went to my dad's class, KC, Farkle, Lucas, and Maya, were already there.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey Riley," they all said separately.

We all sat down. My dad came into the classroom.

"Morning everyone," he said. The rest of our classmates filed into the room. Dad wrote _CHARACTER_ on the board. "Can someone tell me what Character is?"

"The way someone thinks and the morals that person keeps that makes the person who they are, makes him or her an individual," Farkle said.

"Correct," dad said. "Now, we talked about Personality a few weeks back. _Lucas_ , can you refresh us on what personality is?"

"Yessir," Lucas said. "Personality is the characteristics of an individual working together."

"KC, I'd like you to answer this," dad said. KC nodded. "What can cause a someone to act out of character, therefore changing the person's personality?"

"Well, drugs can be a factor," KC said. "So can any type of abuse."

"Thank you, KC."

"If it's no trouble, Mr. Matthews, I'd like to continue," KC said.

"Sure," he said.

"Shock and fear can also cause someone to act out of character," she said, looking over at me. "So can being off meds that you need."

After school, we all went to _Topanga's_ to hang out. KC started her shift, and Marley went to talk to Mrs. Hunter. Lucas and I ordered a smoothie to share, and KC brought it in a few minutes.

 **Maya's POV**

I got a donut to share with Aaron. KC said not to give him a full one or he wouldn't eat his dinner. Around 6 o'clock, Josh came into _Topanga's_ and looked around 'til he saw me. He came up to my and Aaron's table.

"I was going to ask if you'd like to go on our first date tonight, but you look a little occupied," he said with a laugh.

"Oh, well I could get Lucas to take him off my hands," I said.

"Nope," Lucas said from his seat. "You keep doing that. Let Riley and I spend a little time alone."

"I'll watch him if you really want to go," Farkle said.

"Let me talk to KC," I said. I went to the counter. "Hey, would it be alright if Farkle watched Aaron, so I can go on my first date with Josh?"

"Sure," she said. "Lucas said 'no'?"

"Yep."

"They do need to spend alone time. But yeah, tell Farkle he can watch Aaron," she said. "Looks like they're already bonding."

I looked back at Farkle. He was playing with toy cars with Aaron. I walked back over. "Hey, Fark," I said. He looked up. "She said you can watch him. See you later." I walked out with Josh.

 **Riley's POV**

Lucas asked me after Maya left "You wanna go on a date?"

"Sure," I said. "What do you wanna do?"

"Movie?"

"Sure." We walked out of _Topanga's_ hand-in-hand.

 **Maya's POV**

"Where are we going?" I asked Josh. We left the city.

"It's a surprise, Maya," he said. He looked over at me. "By the way, you look beautiful."

"I'm wearing a t-shirt and jeans," I said. "And no makeup."

"I don't care about that, Maya," he said. "You're beautiful no matter what. To me, you look more beautiful this way because you're being yourself."

"Thanks Josh," I said. I felt my cheeks go red.

"No problem," he said. He kept one hand on the wheel and his eyes on the road as he held my hand.

"Can I ask you a question, Josh?"

"You just did," he said with a laugh. I gave him a look. "I'm kidding. What's your question?"

"Why'd you agree to the long game a year ago?" I asked. "But now you said you couldn't wait. Why didn't you just say yes when I said, 'boyfriend and girlfriend right now'?"

"You want me to be honest, right?" He said.

" _No, I want you to lie. That's a great way to start a relationship_ ," I said, sarcastically.

"Well…I was scared," he said.

" _Scared_? About what?" I asked.

"How Shawn and my brother would react," he said. "I got up the courage to talk to your dad about it. He told me that he knows I'm a good guy and he trusts me. But he also said there will be trouble if I ever break your heart."

"Good dad," I said with a laugh. "What about Mr. Matthews?"

"I'll tell you about that when we get there."

"Get where?" I asked. I raised my eyebrows.

"Nice try, Hunter," he said. "Here put this on." He handed me cloth.

"A blindfold, really?" I said.

"Yep, we're almost there," he said. "No peeking."

"Okay," I said. I put on the blindfold.

 **Farkle's POV**

It's been over an hour since Maya and Josh, and Lucas and Riley, left. Aaron has been talking my ear off, but I don't mind it. He's a really interesting and interested kid.

"So mommy says you and her are fwiends."

"We are," I said.

"D'en you 'n' me fwiends?"

"Sure Aaron," I said.

"Mommy says you nice," he said. "I think that too." I grinned.

"How's it going over here?" KC asked.

"Good," I said. "You're raising a good kid."

"Yeah, pretty much," she said. "He has his moments, though, like every other kid at this age."

"She means my fits," Aaron whispered to me. I laughed.

 **Maya's POV**

The car stopped. I heard him get out of the car. My door opened, and he helped me out of the car. He held my hand as he led me somewhere.

"You can take the blindfold off now," he said. I did and saw it was the Matthews' (Josh's parents) backyard.

"Why are we at your parents' house?" I asked.

"It's a special place for me," he said. "Do you know why?"

"Because you grew up?"

"Because this is where I met you," he said. "Riley decided to bring her blond best friend for a visit. I was 9, you were 7. I never told you, but that's when I first got a crush on you."

"I think I remember that," I said. "I took your skateboard."

"Yeah, Cory had to turn back around, and have you give it back," he said. We both laughed.

"Yeah, that was wrong of me to do," I said. "I really just wanted to see you again."

"You had a crush on me too?"

"I don't know," I said. "I think you were just a new friend. That was rare for me."

"So I thought, we can spend some more time talking out here, and then we can have dinner with my parents."

"I'd like that," I said. After a bit we went inside to eat. We talked while eating.

"So, you two are dating now?" His dad asked.

"Yeah," Josh said. "This is our first date."

"Well, I'm glad you finally started dating someone we know," his mom said. I laughed. "So Maya, how's school going?"

"I really like art class," I said. "My sister is in it with me."

"Topanga told us about her. KC, is it?"

"Yeah, it stands for Katy Carmela."

"That's good you like one of your classes," Josh's dad said. "I didn't really like any of mine in high school."

"Only ones that are interesting to me are art and your other son's class."

"Is he a good teacher?"

"Yes," I said.

After we were done eating, Josh said, "It's 9:30, we should probably get going. I told Shawn I'd have you home by 11:00."

"Yeah, wouldn't want dad to be mad at you," I said. He walked me to the door. Dad opened the door.

"Hmmm," he said looking at his watch. "Right on time. Good job, Josh."

"Thanks Shawn," Josh said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Maya."

"Yeah," I said shutting the door with a huge smile on my face.

"How did the date go?" Dad asked.

"Good," I said. "I'm tired, going to bed now. Night."

"Goodnight, Maya," Dad said.


	15. Chapter 15: Girl Meets Official

**Maya's POV**

Today (Monday December 4th), KC and I got to Matthews' class a little late because we were helping Mr. Jackson put the art supplies away.

"Nice of you to join us, girls," he said.

"Sorry, Mr. Matthews," KC said. "We were helping Mr. Jackson."

"I know," he said. "Did you get it all put away?"

"Yessir," I said.

"Alright take your seats," he said. We sat down. A little while in, I started thinking about our date on Friday.

 _ **Josh picked me up around 9pm and drove to Manhattan. He stopped at the 30 Rockefeller Plaza.**_

 _ **"What are we doing here?" I asked.**_

 _ **"You'll see," he said. He got out and walked over to my side and helped me out of the car. He took ahold of my hand and we walked into the Plaza together. "Joshua Matthews," he told the lady behind the desk. She typed on her computer, and then led us to an elevator.**_

 _ **It took a while, but we finally got out of the elevator. We went to an outside viewing area, and it was astonishing. I could see so much of New York.**_

" _ **This is my favorite spot in New York," he said. "I've only been here once before because it's pretty expensive, but I put it in my view when I need to think."**_

" _ **I wish I had my brush," I said. "This is so beautiful."**_

" _ **Funny you said that," he said.**_

" _ **What do you mean?" I asked. He reached into a satchel that I hadn't noticed he had. He pulled out a canvas and stand, paint brushes, paint, and a water bottle. "Josh," I said. "You did all this?"**_

" _ **Yeah," he said. "I knew you'd want to paint this."**_

" _ **You didn't have to do this," I said.**_

" _ **I know, I wanted to," he said. "You're an amazing artist, Maya, and I want to make you happy."**_

" _ **Thank you, Josh," I said. I opened up the paint and started painting with blue. I mixed white and blue, and black and blue.**_

" _ **Maya," I heard him say. I looked over at him.**_

" _ **Yeah?" I said as he painted my face with white. "Josh!"**_

" _ **Yes?" he asked, smirking.**_

" _ **You have something on your face," I said.**_

" _ **What is it?"**_

" _ **This," I said, as I painted black paint on his face.**_

" _ **Guess we're even," he laughed.**_

" _ **Would you mind if I made it gray?"**_

" _ **No," he said looking in my eyes. We leaned in and kissed, wrapping my arms around his neck.**_

 **KC's POV**

Maya seemed like she was daydreaming, holding her head up with her fist, smiling. Mr. Matthews noticed, and started looking closely at her, looking confused but curious at the same time. Not gonna lie, he's a weird guy.

"Maya?" He asked. No answer. "Maya!" she snapped out of it. "Were you daydreaming about Josh?" There were giggles from some of the other girls in the class. Maya bit her lip.

"Sorry Mr. Matthews," she said. "I was actually just thinking."

"About him?" I asked.

"Shush," Maya said. I kind of laughed a bit.

"Try to pay attention in class, Ms. Hunter," he said.

"Yessir," she said.

After school we went to _Topanga's_. My mom told me that Topanga gave me off today. Marley started working there as the delivery person. She started her shift when we got there.

"So Maya," I said. "Was I right?"

"About what?" she asked.

"That it was Josh you were thinking about in class?"

"Yes," she said.

"How was your date on Friday?" Riley asked.

"It was great," she said, pulling something out of her backpack. "I painted this." She showed us a canvas with a painting of New York at night.

"You took your art supplies on your date?" Riley asked. I was wondering the same thing.

"Actually, Josh took them," she said. "He said he knew I'd want to paint it."

"Where'd you go on your date?" I asked.

"The top of 30 Rockefeller Plaza," she said. "It was so beautiful. We got to go up right when we got there."

"That's like $90 per person," Riley said.

"Really?" Maya asked.

"Yeah."

"What else happened?" I asked. She looked to the side and smiled.

"Maya," Riley said.

"We kissed," she said.

"Really?!" Riley said excitedly.

"Your first kiss?" I asked.

"Yeah," Maya said.

 **Maya's POV**

Riley, KC, and I went to Riley's apartment.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Riley asked us.

"Sure," we both said. The movie was about 30 minutes in when Josh came through the door.

"Hey family," he said. He looked around confused. _He looks cute confused_ , I thought. _What?_ "Where's the rest of the fam, Riley?"

"Mom is at work, Auggie is at Ava's, and Dad's still at school grading papers and preparing tomorrow's lesson."

"Oh okay," he said. "You think it'd be okay if I washed my clothes here?"

"Sure," Riley said. Josh left to put his laundry on to wash. We continued watching the movie. He came back into the living room a few minutes later.

"Hey, what movie are you watching?" He asked.

"Spider-Man," I said.

"2002 version? With Tobey McGuire?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Can I watch too?" He sounded like a little kid. I laughed in my head.

"Sure," I said. "Take a seat Boing." He sat down next to me on the couch. After a bit he put his arm around my shoulder, not in the cheesy-move way, but like it was normal. Though I was surprised at first, it felt normal. After the movie was over, Josh got up.

"I better check my laundry," he said.

"Need any help?" KC mouthed _Really Maya?_

"Sure," he said. KC facepalmed. Josh looked at her. "I need to talk to her about something."

"Oh okay," she said.

 **Riley's POV**

After Maya and Josh left I said, "Can I ask you something, KC?"

"Sure," she said.

"Are we friends?" I asked.

"Listen Ri, I don't make bonds with very many people. What you told me that day really hurt me, but I realized something."

"What's that?"

"What you saw altered your character," KC said. "If you want to be friends, we can try."

"Does that mean you trust me again?"

"I've always had a type of trust for you, Riley. If I didn't, I wouldn't let you near my son," she said. "What I don't trust is that it won't happen again."

"You're taking your meds now."

"That's not what I meant," she said. "I mean you freaking out."

"I know," I said. _What does she mean?_

"I mean you bottle up your feelings, Ri," she said. "I honestly believe you wouldn't have lost it like you did if you let your feeling out more often."

"Really?"

"Yes," she said. "You don't need to act happy all the time. Don't let that be the only thing you show."

 **Maya's POV**

"So what did you want to talk to me about, Josh?" I asked as we headed back to the living room.

"Well, there's a get together at NYU tomorrow," he said. "I was wondering if you'd go with me. So would you go with me?"

"Sure Josh," I said. "What should I wear?"

"Anything you want."

"Okay," I said.

"No need to sneak out this time," he joked. "By the way, those girls you met last time will be there."

"Cool," I said. "They're probably going to make fun of you."

"Oh, I know," he said.

 **[The Next Night]**

"How does this look?" I asked Riley.

"Great, Peaches!" she said.

"KC?"

"She's right, Maya," she said.

"Okay," I said. I was wearing a red dress with my black leather jacket.

"No makeup," KC said.

"He did say he likes when I don't wear it," I said.

"Good."

Josh drove us to the college. "You look great," he said. We met up with Andrew, Jasmine, and Charlotte. "I'd like to reintroduce you to my girlfriend, Maya." I got red with excitement. _Girlfriend._

"Girlfriend, huh?" Jasmine said. "So I take it you realized your feelings for her."

"I knew back then, I just was scared of what people would think, which was really stupid," he said. He looked over at me. "I'm really happy with her."

"I can see that," Jasmine said.

"So you wanna go to the game room?" Charlotte said.

"Sure," everyone said.

 **Riley's POV**

KC and I were talking in the bay window when Auggie came into my room. Maya texted me earlier that Josh called her his girlfriend for the first time.

"Hey Riley, KC," Auggie said. "Aaron fell asleep in my bed, so I'm sleeping in here. Oh and are Uncle Josh and Maya boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah," I said.

Before I could say anything else, Auggie shouted, "You owe me five bucks, Ava! Maya is gonna be my Aunt!" KC and I busted out laughing.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Hope you like the story so far. What are your hopes for this season and the next ones?_


	16. Chapter 16: Girl Meets Strep

**[Thursday (Dec 14** **th** **)]**

 **Topanga's POV**

Cory and Auggie sat at the table. Riley hadn't come down yet.

"Riley breakfast is ready!" I shouted up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" She shouted. Her voice sounded hoarse. She came down and sat at the table.

"Are you feeling alright, Riley?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" she said.

"You sound hoarse," I said. I got a little flashlight out of the drawer. "Open up," I said. She opened her mouth and I looked at her throat. "You're not going to school today."

"Why?"

"You're sick," I said. "Your throat is red."

"I don't feel bad," she said. She took a drink of her orange juice and said "ow" putting her hand to her throat.

"I'll make an appointment with Dr. Davidson," I said.

 **Maya's POV**

KC, Aaron, and I were headed to Riley's apartment when Riles texted me. Mom helped KC get a cheap car, so she could drive herself and Aaron around.

"We can't go to Riley's," I said.

"Why not?"

"She's sick," I said. "So she's staying home and doesn't want us to get sick."

"So, go straight to school?"

"Yeah."

 **Riley's POV**

Mom couldn't call Dr. Davidson until 9. When she called him, he told her to bring me in right away.

"Morning Riley," he said when he came into the appointment room.

"Morning," I said. My voice was really hoarse.

"I'm going to look at your throat Riley," he said. I nodded and opened my mouth. "Ah. I understand why your mother called me right away." He went over and got a test strip. "I'm going to do a rapid strep test." He swabbed my throat. After about 15 minutes, he told me it was positive for strep. "I will be prescribing penicillin for you to take. I recommend that you don't go to school tomorrow."

"Thank you, Dr. Davidson," mom said.

"How has Auggie been doing?" Dr. Davidson asked.

"He's been doing a lot better," mom said.

"I'm glad to hear that," Dr. Davidson said.

We went home, and I went to my bed. My mom woke me up around noon. She helped me get down the stairs. She made me soup, and I started eating.

"The office needs me to go in, something came up," mom said. "Will you be okay on your own?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Stay on the couch," she said. "I don't want you to get lightheaded and fall down the stairs…again."

"Okay, mommy," I said. You would know I was sick because I don't call her _mommy_ anymore. She kissed my head and left.

 **Maya's POV**

After school we went to _Topanga's_. I texted Riley to see how she was doing. She texted me she was feeling a little better.

"Hey," KC said when she came to our table. "What can I get you?"

"What drink could go down easy and wouldn't make a sore throat worse?" Lucas asked.

"For Riley?" She asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"I'm not sure," she said. "I'll go ask my mom." She went over to talk to mom.

"So, how's Riley doing?" Lucas asked.

"She said she's feeling a little better," I said.

"She told me her mom got called into work," he said. "So I'm going to go keep her company. I hope there's a smoothie she can drink. She really wants one, but I don't want her to drink anything that will irritate her throat more."

"Yeah," I said. "You may want to wear a mask, she has Strep."

"I know," he said. "She's been drinking tea and water all day, but she wants something that 'tastes good'." KC came back over to our table.

"Okay, mom said she used to make Maya one when she was younger when she was sick with a sore throat or strep," KC said. "She said she'll make Riley one."

"Thanks," Lucas said.

"Now what do you all want?" KC asked.

"Cherry Pie," I said.

"Same as Maya," Farkle said.

"Pampushky," Lucas said. I'm glad Topanga kept the Ukrainian bakery treats while adding American ones.

"Glazed donut," Zay said.

"Oh, by the way, where's Aaron?" I asked.

"Mr. Matthews took him and Auggie to the park."

"Are they best friends now?" I asked.

"Sis, I think they became best friends when they first met," KC laughed. "I'll get your orders to you soon." She walked away.

"So, when are you going to perform again, Maya?" Farkle asked.

"KC and I are actually working on a song to perform tomorrow," I said.

"What song?" He asked.

"You'll see, Fark," I said.

 **Lucas' POV**

KC brought us our orders.

"I'm going to go to Riley's now," I said. I stood up to leave.

"Tell her I hope she gets to feeling better soon," Maya said.

"Will do," I said.

"Me too," Farkle said.

"Alright," I said. "I'll just tell her all of you hope she feels better because it's true, right?"

"Yeah," all of my friends said.

When I got to Riley's, I didn't see Riley, as she wasn't on the couch.

"Riley?" I asked.

"Lucas is that you?" I heard her ask from the hallway. I followed her voice and saw her on the floor in front of the stairs.

"Are you okay?!" I asked her, going to her aid.

"Yeah, can you just help me up?" She asked.

I helped her back to the couch. "What happened?"

"I went to use the bathroom upstairs and coming back I tripped and fell down the stairs." My eyes widened.

"Lucas I'm fine, really," she said. "I think I scraped my knee, though. Can you get me a band aid? There's some in the kitchen drawer."

"Sure," I said, heading to the kitchen. I got a band aid and wet a towel, then I helped her pull her pant-leg up. I dabbed the scrapes with the wet towel, then put the band aid on. "You're _sure_ you're fine?"

"Yeah," she said. "So were you able to get me a smoothie?"

"Yeah," I said. I handed it to her. "It's a special one Maya and KC's mom would make Maya when she had a sore throat."

"Oh," Riley said. "That was nice of her."

"Yeah, so drink up," I laughed. "Do you feel better, sickness-wise?"

"Yeah, I think the antibiotics are working," she said. She took a sip of the smoothie. "Wow, this is good." I laughed a bit.

"Your voice sounds a little better."

 _ **[The next night]**_

 **KC's POV**

Maya and I set up for our performance.

"You two ready?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Too bad Riley can't be here."

"Well," Lucas said.

"Well what?" Maya asked.

"I'm going to be video chatting with Riley, so she can see the performance."

"Oh, that is so nice, Lucas," I said. Josh came into _Topanga's_ and went up behind Maya.

"There's my beautiful girlfriend," Josh said. Maya jumped a bit.

"Hey," she said with a smile and kissed him.

"Maya we're on," I said. We went up on the stage and started playing an original song I wrote.

 _ **You were a beautiful piece of art**_

 _ **But I didn't realize who altered you sculpture**_

 _ **A brand new start**_

 _ **But it built up to a disaster**_

 _ **You broke my heart**_

 _ **Into a thousand pieces**_

 _ **Made my light turn to dark**_

 _ **Barefoot on the glass of your reasons**_

 _ **Now all I have is hope**_

 _ **That I'll fall in Love again**_

 _ **Something I still believe in**_

 _ **You broke me**_

 _ **But I'm rebuilding**_

 _ **I'll keep my faith**_

 _ **That you tried to dissipate**_

 _ **You broke me**_

 _ **But I'm rebuilding**_

 _ **Piece by piece**_

 _ **You broke my heart**_

 _ **Into a thousand pieces**_

 _ **Made my light turn to dark**_

 _ **Barefoot on the glass of your reasons**_

 _ **Now all I have is hope**_

 _ **That I'll fall in Love again**_

 _ **Something I still believe in**_

After we finished playing, everybody in the café started clapping and stood up. I looked over at Maya, shocked. We both smiled and hugged.

 **Lucas' POV**

After KC and Maya finished, Farkle immediately stood up and started clapping. Zay and I stood up too. Everybody else followed.


	17. Chapter 17: Girl Meets Christmas

**Riley's POV**

It's Christmas! I woke up at 6am. Auggie came into my room.

"Oh, you're already up," he said.

"Merry Christmas, Auggie," I said.

"Merry Christmas, Riley," he said. "Shall we wake up mom and dad?"

I smiled. "We shall." We went into their room and jumped on them yelling "Merry Christmas!" They sat up and we stopped jumping.

"Merry Christmas," they both said.

"Riley," mom said. "Don't you think you're too old to jump on us now? You're 15."

"Nope," I said.

"It was cute when you were Auggie's age," dad said. "But now it hurts."

"Sorry dad," I said.

Auggie and I went to the living room.

"Hey Aug," I said. "Want to help me make pancakes for breakfast?"

"Sure," he said. We made the pancakes, and I made the bacon. Mom and dad came into the kitchen.

"Wow! Breakfast," mom said. "Hope this isn't just because it's Christmas."

"Hey, I make breakfast sometimes!" I said.

"I know," mom said. "I'm kidding."

"So, when are we going to open presents?" Auggie asked after we finished eating.

"When everybody is here," I said. "And remember, that's not what Christmas is about." I motioned to the Nativity Scene.

"I know," Auggie said. "I was just wondering."

Around 10am, Josh walked in.

"Merry Christmas, family!" he said.

"Uncle Josh!" Auggie yelled and ran to hug him. "So, I need to ask you, to confirm that I won the bet with Ava, is Maya your girlfriend?"

"Yes, she is," Josh said with a smile. "And we are very happy." That made me smile. "So when are Maya and her family getting here?"

"Not sure," mom said.

"Who's all coming?" Dad asked.

"I told you already," mom said.

"I forgot," dad said with a shrug.

"Your mom and dad, Katy, Shawn, Maya, KC, Aaron, Rachel and Lucas, Farkle, and Ava," mom said.

"What about Eric and Morgan?"

"They can't make it," mom said.

"So when are you gonna marry her?" Auggie asked Josh. Mom, dad, and I laughed.

"What?" Josh said, caught off-guard by the question.

"When will you marry her?"

"Augster," he said. "We just started dating."

"Okay," Auggie said.

"But I'm hoping someday I will have the honor of doing so."

"That comment earned an "Awwww," from all of us.

"I feel the same way about Ava," Auggie said.

"That's good, buddy," Josh said. "Don't let go of that."

"So when are mom and dad getting here?" dad asked Uncle Josh.

"Around noon," he said. "So what are we having this year, Topanga?"

"Chicken Enchiladas," mom said. "I figured something different and easier this year."

"Good move," Uncle Josh said.

Maya's family, Farkle, and Lucas and his mom showed up around 11am.

"Hey Matthews," Shawn said.

"Hey Everyone," I said.

 **Josh's POV**

I walked up to Maya and her family.

"Hey Shawn, Mrs. Hunter," I said.

"Hey Josh," Shawn said.

"Hi Josh," Mrs. Hunter said. "Go ahead and call me Katy." She looked at Maya, "Oh and this one wouldn't stop talking about you on the way over here." Maya blushed.

"Hey Babe," I said, she blushed more. "Hey KC." I crouched down and said, "Hi Aaron."

"Hi," he said softly.

I got a text from my mom. "Oh," I said.

"What's up?" Maya asked.

"Hey Cor," I said. "Mom and dad can't come; the snow is too bad."

"Awe," Cory said.

 **Auggie's POV**

Ava came in shortly after Maya's family did.

"Hey Auggie," she said.

"Hey Ava," I said.

"The food is ready," mom said.

We all went and sat down.

 **Riley's POV**

Auggie said thanks, and we all began eating.

"How have you been Rachel?" Mom asked.

"I've been good, Topanga," Rachel said. "Sorry I haven't caught up with you very much in these past few years."

"It's fine," mom said. "We've both been busy."

"So Rachel," Maya's mom said. "You're the one that practically raised my daughter?"

"I can't take complete credit," Rachel said.

"Of course, your husband helped as well, right?" Katy asked.

"Ex-Husband, actually, but yes. But I was actually referring to KC practically raising herself."

"Oh," Katy said. "Well thank you for protecting her from Anthony, and taking her in, when you didn't have to."

"It was my pleasure," she said, "Afterall, she became my daughter-in-law." KC smiled.

"The enchilada is really good, Mrs. Matthews," Farkle said,

"Thank you, Farkle," mom said.

After we all finished eating, we sat down in the living room to open presents. Everyone took turns handing out presents out to everyone. KC and Farkle were the last ones. Everyone opened their presents from her. She gave everyone a homemade scarf with their names on it.

 **KC's POV**

Aaron and I opened our presents from Farkle. They were jean jackets with our names and _In Memory of Jaxon Friar_ embroidered on the back.

"I know how much he meant to you. And I know you never want to forget him. I don't want you to either," Farkle said. "Or him."

"Thank you, Farkle," I said. "This is amazing."

"KC, can I talk to you?" Topanga asked.

"Sure," I said. I went to the kitchen with her. "What's up?"

"I have a proposition for you."

"Like what?"

"Well," she said. "No one except you and Maya sign up for the open mic. How would you like to be the musician for _Topanga's_?"

"Would I still be a waitress?" I asked.

"No," she said. "You will be part-time during the week, and full time on Saturday for $10 an hour."

"Why not Maya?"

"She doesn't want to," Topanga said.

"Who would do the waitress job?"

"It will actually be waiter," she said. "Farkle applied last week."

"Really?"

"Yes," she said. "So, you up for it?"

"yeah, sure!" I said.

 **Riley's POV**

Everybody left around 5pm. We ended up watching Christmas movies 'til we fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18: Girl Meets Double Birthday

_**[Friday Jan. 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2018]**_

 **KC's POV**

I got to school a little late because I had slept in.

"Sorry Mr. Jackson," I apologized. "I slept in."

"Take you seat, we're talking about how a certain color can look odd on some colors and good on others."

"Alright," I said. "Like how bright green looks bad on red unless you're going for a 3D look?"

"Exactly," he said. "But also how neutrals can either complement each other or clash, like colors can. What I'd like you to do today and over the weekend is make a collage only using neutrals, lighter to dark. You can use newspapers, magazines, or anything you can find. Use little pieces."

After school, I went to work and got my keyboard set up.

"Hey everybody!" I said.

I started playing.

 **Riley's POV**

I was talking to Maya at _Topanga's_. Farkle came up to our table.

"May I take your ladies' orders?" Farkle said.

"I'll get a chocolate donut," I said.

"Banana smoothie," Maya said. "And make it fast," Maya joked.

"I'll make sure to let your mom know you said that," Farkle joked back.

"This next song is dedicated to my little boy, Lucas Aaron," KC said. "It's called 'Never Grow Up'." We looked over at Aaron who was sitting at the counter smiling along with Katy.

"She has a really good voice," I said.

"Yeah," Farkle said, handing us our orders. I hadn't even seen him there. "She's great, right?"

"How do you like working with her?" Maya asked.

"Well, we don't really work _together_ , but I like it," Farkle said. "We talk a bit between her breaks."

"That's nice," I said.

"And we hang out sometimes after we get off work too," Farkle said. "So, yeah, I like working with her."

" _Really_?" Maya asked intrigued. "You hang out?"

"Yeah," Farkle said. "Topanga shortened the hours to 6pm instead of eight."

"Oh yeah," I said. "Forgot she told me that."

"Oh, I'll talk to you later," Farkle said. "Gotta take some orders." He walked over to another table.

"Oh, dang," Maya said.

"What?"

"We didn't ask him why he's working. Isn't he getting his dad's inheritance?"

"Oh yeah," I said.

"Where's Lucas and Zay?" Maya asked.

"Oh, they went to Texas for the week," I said. "Lucas went to see his dad."

"Wanna go watch a movie at your apartment?"

"Why?" I asked.

" _I'm bored_."

"Sure," I said. We went over to my apartment and picked out "Legally Blonde" to watch.

 **Farkle's POV**

Mrs. Hunter asked us to close up when we left and took Aaron home with her. I was still wiping tables and KC was putting equipment away.

"You did great today," I told her.

"Thanks Farkle," she said.

"No problem," I said. I saw she was having trouble putting the mic stand in the box. "You need any help with that?"

"Please," she said. I held the box while she put it in. "Tuesday is Maya and Aaron's birthdays. We're having a party in the park. It'll be barbeque. Sorry, I forgot to invite you earlier."

"What time?" I asked.

"3:30."

"Oh, so that's why we're off on Tuesday."

"Yeah," she said. "Again sorry. I totally spaced inviting you, even though I work with you."

"It's fine, KC," I said. "Wanna hang out after we close up?"

"I told Marley we'd hang out tonight," she said. "Want to hang out with us?"

"Yeah sure," he said.

"You don't have to be home yet, right?" She asked.

"No, my mom doesn't make dinner until 8," I said.

"Okay," she said.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Go for it," she said.

"How do you find time for friends with a son?"

"I make time. Right now, Luke, by request, went home to help his grandma with dinner," she said. "And, as you know, I take him with me to hang out sometimes."

"Okay, that makes sense," I said.

"And his other grandma gets him every other weekend," she said. "So it gives me some time to be friends with people."

After we locked up, we went to hang out at Marley's house.

 _ **[January 16th]**_

 **Maya's POV**

Today's my 16th birthday, and Aaron's 3rd. I got out of bedand Aaron and KC were in the living room, watching Saturday morning cartoons.

"Hey, where's mom and dad?" I asked.

"Mom and Shawn went out," KC said. "You wanna watch 'Tom & Jerry' with us before we go to school?"

"Sure," I said. "What's for breakfast?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes," she said, handing me a plate. "Happy birthday, Maya."

"Thanks," I said. "I'm surprised Riles hasn't blown up my phone yet." We both laughed.

"Happy birthday, Aunt Maya," Aaron said.

"Thank you, buddy," I said. "Happy birthday to yourself, little man." I started tickling him.

"Thank you," he said, laughing.

A while after we got home from school, about 3:20, KC told me "Hey, get your shoes on, we're going to the park."

"Why?" I asked. "I just want to stay here."

"No you don't," she said. "Come on." I got my shoes on and we left for the park. When we got out of the car, everyone yelled "Happy Birthday!" Both Luke and I were surprised, him more than me. He started crying because he was so happy.

"Thanks guys!" I said.

"Told you wouldn't want to stay home," KC said. I danced with Josh and pent time with all of my friends and family, and Aaron's friend. After the party, I dragged Riley to the Bay Window and told her, "This is the best Birthday I've ever had!"

"I'm glad Maya," she said.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Fixed things in this Chapter. Sorry, messed up the dates a bit, so had to fix them._


	19. Chapter 19: Girl Meets Shattered

**Maya's POV**

I walked into Art this Monday morning. Aaron got sick, so KC had to stay home and take care of him. Lucas still wasn't back from Texas for some reason.

"Today, class, you will begin planning scale models of important places in your lives," Mr. Jackson said. "Pick only one." I decided to do the Bay window. "You can pick a significant event that happened at the place. That will help decipher why it is important to you, especially if someone else chooses the same location."

"Does it have to be something that happened recent _or_ long ago?" Darby asked.

"No," Mr. Jackson said. "Either will do. Basically, if it is you choice to do so, show a memory that makes that place important to you, whether it be from a long time ago or very recent."

"Thanks," Darby said.

"You're welcome, Darby," Mr. Jackson said. "I'd like you all to write down the place you will do, and why it is important to you."

After class everyone handed what they wrote down to Mr. Jackson. Before Farkle and I left, Mr. Jackson said "Maya will you get the homework to KC and tell her I hope her son feels better soon. And Farkle, can you let Lucas know what the homework is?"

"Yes, and thanks, Mr. Jackson," I said.

"Yessir, I'll make sure Lucas gets the homework," Farkle said.

"Welcome Maya, and thank you Farkle," Mr. Jackson said.

 **Riley's POV**

I went to my dad's class. Lucas hasn't texted me since Thursday. He should have been back from Texas by now.

"Hey, where's KC?" I asked Maya.

"Aaron's sick, she stayed home," she said.

"Worry," dad said. "What is it?" I rose my hand. "Riley?"

"Anxiety," I said.

"Close," dad said. Farkle rose his hand. "Farkle?"

"It's letting Anxiety get to you by focusing on the bad things rather than the good things," Farkle said.

"What can ease worry?"

Farkle rose his hand again. "Prayer," he said.

Yogi rose his hand. "talking to someone about it."

"Those are great examples," dad said. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I got it out and checked the message. It was from Zay.

 **Zay:** _ **Lucas needs you. Come to his apartment. It's urgent.**_

"Riley, no phones in class," dad said.

"I know," I said. "I've just been waiting for… I have to leave."

"Riley you can't just leave class," dad said. I went up to him and showed him the text. "Go," he said.

 **Maya's POV**

Something must be wrong. Mr. Matthews would never let Riley leave class like that unless it was really important. I got out my phone to investigate.

"Maya, don't," Matthews said. "Hand it over." I gave him my phone.

 **Riley's POV**

I got to Lucas' apartment and knocked on the door. Zay answered.

"What's going on with Lucas?! When did you get back?" I asked.

"Come in and I'll explain," he said. I walked in, and Zay shut the door. "You may want to sit down." I immediately did so.

"What's going on? What happened in Texas? When did you two get back?"

"We got back to New York on Saturday," he said.

"What?!"

"Listen."

"Okay."

"I went with Lucas to see his dad," he said. "We were planning on coming back on Friday. Lucas' dad told us that, on Thursday, he was going to ride a bull, and wanted Lucas to watch him, so we went." Zay bit his lip. _Oh no_. "He got thrown off the bull, and um…" My eyes started watering. "The bull stomped on his chest. Everyone freaked out. He died later on at the hospital."

"Oh no," I said. "Where's Lucas?"

"This way," Zay said. "Just a warning, the sight isn't pretty." I followed him to Lucas' room. There, was Lucas, sitting on his bed. "Hey Luke, Riley's here to see you." Lucas lifted up his head, his eyes were swollen. He looked like he hasn't slept in days. I went and sat next to him.

"I'm so sorry, Lucas," I said. He put his head on my shoulder and started bawling.

"Why?!" He said through the sobs. "First my brother, now my dad." I held him as he cried in a timeframe that felt like forever. I thought back to how I thought that could have been him two years ago.

 **Maya's POV**

After class I didn't leave my seat.

"Maya," Mr. Matthews said. "Do you need something?"

"Well my phone," I said. He got it off of his desk and took it to me. "And why did you let Riley leave?"

"All I know is it had something to do with Lucas, and it was very important," Mr. Matthews said. "Don't investigate. If you need to know, Riley will tell you."

"Okay," I said. I decided to listen to him because he was right. I continued on with my classes.

 **Riley's POV**

Lucas ended up falling asleep because he tired himself out crying so much. I went to talk to Zay.

"That's the first time he's actually let it out," Zay said. "He's been numb since they told him he didn't make it."

"He looks exhausted," I said.

"I don't think he's slept well since Thursday."

"I feel so bad for him," I said.

"Yeah me too," Zay said. "Thanks for stopping by."

"You know I'll do anything for him," I said.

"Yeah, I know," Zay said. "Can you tell Maya and Farkle? It would be too hard for me and Lucas to do. And ask Maya to tell KC?"

"Of course," I said, clearing my throat. I left the apartment and texted Maya and Farkle to meet me at _Topanga's_ , seeing it was already 5. Farkle said he was already there since he was working. When I got there, we all sat down, and I told them the news. They both stayed silent.

"Is Lucas okay?" Farkle asked breaking the silence.

"Not right now, no," I said. "He cried for hours on my shoulder."

"That's not surprising," Maya said. "He saw his dad get stomped on by a bull. That's what I worried would happen to him two years ago."

"Zay told me you should break the news to KC," I said.

She breathed in deeply, "I'll see you guys later." She left _Topanga's_.

 **Maya's POV**

When I got home, I asked to talk to KC alone. We went into our room.

"So what's up?" She asked.

"Sit down," I said. She did.

"When Lucas and Zay were in Texas…," I began. "Well…" I looked to the side.

"Maya, what happened?" She asked. "You're starting to worry me."

"Lucas' dad died," I blurted out. KC's body language changed completely. She leaned forward, and her shoulders slouched. Complete shock was on her face.

"How?" She asked.

"He was thrown off a bull and stomped on by that bull," I said. "He asked Lucas to go watch him ride the bull."

"Lucas saw it happen?!" She asked. She straightened up.

"Yes," I said.

"Oh my…," she said putting her hand over her mouth. "His heart must be shattered." She stood up, "If you'll excuse me, I need to let my little boy know his grandpa…" She trailed off and left the room.

 **Riley's POV**

I was sitting in the Bay window when my mom came into my room.

"Hey sweetie," she said. "Rachel just told me the news. She wants to thank you for being there for Lucas today. How you holding up?"

"I thought I was fine," I said. "But I'm not because of one little thing." Tears started going down my cheeks.

She sat next to me. "What would that be?" She asked.

"If we ever get married, I'm not going to have a father-in-law."

"Oh sweetie," she said, hugging me. "I'm so sorry this happened. And I'm sorry it made you think of this."

"I know, mom," I said. "Can I just be alone?"

"Of course, Riley," she said. She got up and left the room. I sat there thinking about Lucas.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _This is relatively sad chapter. I've noticed not very many (Disney_ _ **[**_ _or even Nickelodeon_ _ **]**_ _) shows go over things like a death in the family._

 _ **Reply to a Review:**_ **Yes, I'm sure Maya would have liked to have her own party for her Sweet 16, but I took a realistic viewpoint on it. It would have cost a lot of money to do that. Their family most likely still doesn't have very much money, so, having one party for both of them would make more sense, financially. Yes, a three-year-old's and sixteen-year-old's birthday party is** _ **usually**_ **very different, but they just did a simple barbeque which could work for either. My sister and I (I'm a fraternal twin) didn't have a** _ **Sweet 16**_ **party, we just had a barbeque like every other year.**


	20. Chapter 20: Girl Meets Don't Give Up

_**[Jan. 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2018]**_

 **Riley's POV**

Maya crawled through the window while I was picking out an outfit.

"Morning Peaches," I said.

"Morning Riles," she said. "Don't you usually do that the night before?"

"Yeah," I said. "But I fell asleep before I could."

"By the way," she said. "What do you think of my outfit? KC picked it out."

I looked it over, black tee, dark-blue jeans, and light-blue jean jacket. "Nice," I said. "I need to get dressed. Go down, I'll be down soon."

 **Maya's POV**

I went down to the kitchen. "Morning losers," I said. "Riley will be down soon."

"Good morning, Maya," Topanga said. "Want some cereal?"

"No thanks," I said.

"KC and Aaron didn't come today?" Auggie asked.

"No, Aug," I said.

"Awe," he said.

"I'll see if he can come over after school," I said.

"Yay!" he said, excitedly. He started eating his cereal again.

"Morning family," Riley said with a smile.

"Morning Riley," Topanga said. "Cereal?"

"Sure," Riley said. "I'll get the banana." She grabbed a banana and a butter knife. She sat down and cut up the banana into her cereal. "Auggie, can you pass the milk." Ew.

"Why, after all these years, am I still surprised by you," I said. "Why would you put milk with bananas in the cereal? That's disgusting." She just laughed.

 **Riley's POV**

When we got to my dad's class, dad was already writing on the board. Lucas came in shortly after we did.

"Hey, Lucas," Farkle said.

"Yeah?"

"Why weren't you in art today?"

"I slept in," he said. _That's odd, he's never done that before_ , I thought. I figured he was just having an off day. "Mr. Matthews, can we turn the lights off, I have a migraine."

"Sure, Lucas," dad said. He walked over and turned the lights off. "Now, I want to ask you all a question." We all looked towards him. "Have you ever given up in any way?" We all said yes. "What would that been that you gave up on?"

"Sports," Farkle said. We all laughed.

"Why?" dad said.

"I'm not good at sports," Farkle said.

"Let me ask you this," dad said. "Have you tried every sport in existence?"

"No," Farkle said, confused.

"Then how do you know you're not good at sports?"

"I never thought of that," Farkle said.

"KC," dad said. "What have you given up on?" She looked somewhat nervous.

"That I'll ever fall in love and be loved back again," she said.

"Why would that be, KC?" he asked. He looked concerned and surprised by her answer.

"It's really hard for me to trust someone that much," she said. "The last time I did, he destroyed that trust I had for him. The trust I had was that he loved me, but I was proven wrong as the illusion progressed."

"So you don't believe that you could fall in love again?" Farkle asked.

"I do," she said. "But I don't believe that it would be replicated." The room went so silent that you could hear a pin drop. I noticed Farkle looking at her I felt so bad for her. What Derrick did took more of a toll on her than I realized.

"Lucas," dad said, breaking the silence. "What's something you gave up on?"

"What is it exactly that you're trying to teach here, Mr. Matthews?" Lucas asked.

"All of you have given up on something," dad said. "But you shouldn't."

"Why not?" Lucas asked. "Aren't some things are worth giving up on?"

"It seems some people confuse giving up and walking away from something bad for you," dad said, "like a toxic relationship," he looked over at KC. "You should never give up on something that's important, but you should always walk away from something that's bad for you."

"So, I should keep looking for a sport that I'm good at?" Farkle asked.

"If you want to," dad said. "But what I want to get through to you is don't give up on the thought that there is a sport out there for you."

"I understand, sir," Farkle said.

"And, KC," dad said. "Don't give up on love. That was a horrible situation you were in, but don't let that convince you that there is no one out there for you. You have the rest of your life ahead of you."

"Yessir," KC said.

"All of you, whatever you have given up on, look over it again," he said. "Because it could end up being one of the most important things in your life. Class dismissed." We left the classroom to go to our next class. I started walking next to Lucas.

"Honey, are you feeling better?" I asked him.

"I'll feel better soon," he said. "I'll meet you in class."

"Okay," I said. "I love you."

"Love you too," Lucas said. I hurried to my next class.

 **No One's POV**

Lucas opened his locker, looked around, and pulled out a small bottle of vodka. He poured some into his water bottle. He put the bottle back in and shut his locker. He got a soda out of the soda machine and poured it into his water bottle and swirled it around. He took a drink and said, "I can't walk away."

 **Maya's POV**

After school all of us, except Lucas and Riley, went to _Topanga's_. Farkle immediately put on his apron and began taking people's orders. I helped KC set up her stuff.

"Good afternoon, everybody," KC said into her microphone. "Today's a reason to celebrate for me. I got news this morning to someone that truly deserves it, is going to prison." She was talking about Derrick. His lawyer convinced him to take a deal for at least 5 years in prison. "So sing this with me if you'd like." She started singing "Stronger" by Kelly Clarkson, changing the lyric "You know this bed feels warmer" to "You know, I now feel better".

I watched Farkle for a bit. He was singing along with a smile. I narrowed my eyes a bit.

"Hey, Blondie," Zay said. "Why are you squinting your eyes?"

"Look at Farkle," I said.

"What about him?" he asked.

"Look at how he's smiling," I said. "And I've never seen him sing along to a song before."

"Maya, maybe he just likes the song," Zay said. "Don't try to read into something that doesn't have words."

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Don't try seeing something that's not there," Zay said.

"They _have_ been hanging out a lot," I said.

"They're _friends_ , Maya," he said.

"I know," I said. _Maybe I am reading too much into it_ , I thought.

"Hey Maya. Hey Zay," Farkle said after he walked up to us. "What can I get you?"

"Banana smoothie," I said. "And a chocolate smoothie to go in about 30 minutes."

"For Josh?" Farkle asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"And for you, Zay?" Farkle asked.

"Blueberry pie," Zay said. Farkle walked away. "So you're taking your boyfriend a smoothie?"

"Yep," I said.

"I'm glad he decided not to wait," Zay said. "You shouldn't need to wait if you both like each other."

"Yeah," I said. "He was worried what people would think, mainly his brother and Shawn."

"So what exactly did he do to get over that?" He asked.

"He talked to them," I said. "Shawn told him he trusted him. He knows him well enough to trust him with me."

"And if he ever breaks your heart, he'll be in trouble with him?"

"Yep," I said.

"Good dad," Zay said. I started laughing.

Farkle brought us our orders. "Here you go," he said. "Your mom will have Josh's smoothie ready in about 25 minutes."

"Thanks Fark," I said.

"Welcome," he said.

"Saw you singing along to KC's performance earlier," I said. "Never knew you did that."

"I'm human, Maya," he laughed. "I like music. I gotta go, need to take those people's orders." He nodded to the people just sitting down.

 **Farkle's POV**

After KC and I closed up, I asked, "Hey, wanna hang out tonight since Aaron is staying over at Auggie's?"

"Sure," she said.

"What do you want to do to hang out?" I asked.

"We could just talk," she said.

"Okay," I said. We went to her apartment.

"Hey Farkle," Shawn said.

"Hey, Mr. Hunter," he said.

"You two hanging out tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah," KC said. "You two going somewhere?"

"Uh yeah," Shawn said. "Your mom and I are going on a date tonight."

"Oh," she said. "Should we not hang out at the apartment then?"

"No, it should be fine," Shawn said. "It's not like your going to throw a party or anything."

"Yeah," she said. "I'm a mom, only parties I go to or throw are birthday parties," she laughed. I laughed too.

After they left we grabbed a couple of sodas from the fridge and sat on the couch.

"So, I have a question," I said.

"What would that be?" she asked.

"When did you start feeling the way you said in class?"

"Since before Derrick and I broke up," she said. "You have no idea how much he took from me." I looked over at her with sympathy.

"You're not unlovable," I said. "He may have taken away a lot, but don't let one of those be hope."

"Thank you, Farkle," she said. "I'm taking what Mr. Matthews said to heart."

"Me too," I said. "And he's right. We shouldn't give up." She smiled.

"Farkle?" She asked, looking straight into my eyes.

"Yeah?"

"We've been hanging out _a lot_ ," she said. "And we've gotten _really_ close."

"Yeah, we have," I said.

"And I got a bit of hope right now. So I better do this before I lose that." I didn't part the gaze. She sat a little closer. "I've gained feelings for you. I really like you. You've been here for me and never left my side," she said. I blushed.

"I've hoped that at some point you'd say that," I said. She face turned into a surprised expression. "I really like you too. I have for a while, now."

"Really?" She asked. She looked away. "You're not just saying that, are you?"

"Of course not," I said. "So, what do you want to do?"

"It's up to you," she said.

"It's up to both of us," I said.

"Yeah," she said.

"KC, will you go on a date with me?"

She looked unto me eyes. "Yes," she said. "Can we not tell the others unless something grows from it?"

"Sure," I said. "I never want you to feel uncomfortable. We should probably tell your parents though."

"Yeah, you're right." I took ahold of her hand. She laid her head on my shoulder.

 **Riley's POV**

Maya and I decided to have a sleep over. Lucas and I had hung out, and he kept chewing gum. Maya told me she may be wrong, but she thinks Farkle likes KC. She said Zay thinks she's wrong. I got really excited thinking she may be right.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _If you're wondering why I've been putting date stamps on some chapters, it's to help keep track for both you and me haha. What do you think of this chapter? Do you agree with Cory's lesson? Are you surprised by what Lucas is doing?_


	21. Chapter 21: Girl Meets Hope

_**[The next day]**_

 **Farkle's POV**

After school we all went over to _Topanga's_. I started taking orders. When I took Mrs. Hunter the orders, she gave me the pastries right away and said she'd start making the smoothies.

"May I talk to you when we get less busy?" I asked. "It's a personal matter."

"Sure, Farkle," she said. "Take these orders to their table, we can talk after I make the smoothies."

"Thank you," I said. I took the pastries to my friends that ordered them. Got the smoothies and took them to my friends. Afterwards, I went back to Mrs. Hunter. She said we could go to the back to talk.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to let you know that I asked KC out last night," I said.

"About time," she said. I was taken aback.

"What?"

"You think I haven't noticed your little glances? The way you smile at her?" She asked. "How you listen to her, not just hear her?"

"You've really noticed all of that?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Where are you taking her for your first date?"

"Well, don't I need to talk to Shawn first?" I asked. "He's basically her dad."

"We could call him right now," she said. Before I could protest, she called him.

 _"Hey,"_ Shawn said over the phone.

"So, Farkle asked KC out," she said. "But he wanted to talk to you before they go on a date."

"Is it alright with you if I take KC on a date?" I asked, hopeful.

 _"Of course, Farkle,"_ he said. _"Just know if you break her heart, you'll be in trouble with me."_

"Yessir," I said. "I understand. Could you both do us a favor?"

"What would that be, Farkle?" Mrs. Hunter asked.

"Don't tell anyone about us going on a date," I said. "KC wants to keep it between us until we have a definite relationship, if it gets there."

"I will not tell anyone," Mrs. Hunter said.

 _"Sure,"_ Shawn said. _"I have to go now. Love you, Katy. And Farkle, take her somewhere nice."_

"Yessir," I said.

"Love you too, Shawn," Katy said, hanging up the phone.

"Do you have any suggestions?" I asked.

"Yes, I actually do," she said. "Take her to _Bobby's Barbeque_ , I took her there when she was little. It was her favorite place to eat. It'll bring back good memories."

"Thanks, Mrs. Hunter," I said.

"Ah, go ahead and call my Katy."

"Yes ma'am," I said. She just laughed. We went back up to the front. There were more people sitting down with food. Katy went and asked KC what happened. She told her that she took orders and made smoothies while we were in the back. Maya gestured to me to go to their table. I noticed Lucas' drink looked somehow thinner. _Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me_ , I thought.

"Can I get you something else?" I asked.

"I just have a question," Maya said.

"Oh, what's that?"

"Why did you go to the back with my mom?"

"We were discussing something," I said, leaving it at that.

"Can you get me a cookie?" Riley asked.

"Sure, Riley. What kind?"

"Oatmeal raisin," she said. I got the cookie for her.

 **Riley's POV**

After we finished our food and drinks, I went up to pay. "I'm going to pay this time, Katy," I said.

"Alright, your total is $12.50," she said.

"Wait, I'd like to buy KC and Farkle drinks," I said.

"Okay, that will be $18.78." I paid and left with Lucas.

 **Maya's POV**

"I wonder what Farkle was talking to my mom about," I told Zay.

"Something that's none of your business," he said.

"Yeah, yeah," I said. "Have you noticed Lucas has been acting weird."

"He's still grieving," he said. "You don't act like yourself when you grieve.'

"True."

 **Riley's POV**

Lucas was driving me home, with his soda in his cup holder. He took a long drink. Suddenly I smelled something that smelled like rubbing alcohol. I may have just not noticed it before.

"What's that smell?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It smells like the stuff you put on cuts, like rubbing alcohol."

"Oh, I have it in my glove box, it must have leaked."

"Why would you have that in your glove box?"

"Just incase I get a cut."

"Okay," I said, not believing a word he just said. 'Want me to check?"

"No, it's fine, I'll clean it up when I get home."

"Let me just check," I said. I went to open the glove box. He blocked my hand.

"No, you don't need to," he said.

"Lucas it's a fire hazard," I said.

"It's fine Riley, I'll check when I get home," he said through his teeth.

"How do I know you're telling the truth if you won't let me check." He pulled his truck to the side of the road.

"Get out," he said, coldly. He's never talked to me like that before.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me," he said. "Get out of my truck."

"Lucas, I won't ask about it anymore."

"Riley, just go. Please," he said. I got out of the truck. After he drove off, I was relieved to see that I was only a couple blocks away from my apartment.

 **KC's POV**

Farkle and I closed up. He drove me home and told me he'd pick me up at 8 pm. I went to my room to get ready. Somehow my mom had convinced Maya to sleep over at Riley's, not that there's much to convince for best friends to have a sleepover. My mom helped me pick out a dress. I ended up picking a red, medium-length, dress. My mom curled my hair. They said they were going to take Aaron to a movie.

"Have fun you two," mom said.

"Not too much fun," Shawn said. We all laughed. We turned to leave. "Wait," he said. "Photo op." We both smiled as he took a few pictures. We got into his car and he handed me a blindfold.

"Farkle," I said warily. "Did you get points from Josh?"

"No. Actually, it was your mom's idea," Farkle said. I put on the blindfold. After a bit, he told me I could take it off.

"So, where are we?"

"Look," he said. I looked, and saw it was _Bobby's Barbeque_. I put my hand over my mouth in surprise.

"How did you know?" I asked. "I didn't even know they were still open."

"Your mom," he said. "I asked for suggestions, and she told me about this place."

We went into the restaurant, and Mario, the same waiter that was there when I was a kid, showed us to our seat.

"Hello again, KC Clutter," he said. I laughed at the old nickname. " What can I get you two for drink?"

"Do you still have 'Bob's Cream of Root?"

"Of course we do," he said.

"Can we get two of those?" I looked at Farkle to make sure it was okay. He nodded. He left to get our drinks.

"So what's that?"

"Oh, it's a root beer float but as a milkshake," I said. "Sorry that I ordered for you. I just got really excited that I'm here again."

"Don't worry about it. You know this place better than I do," he said. He looked at the menu. "Wow, this stuff is really cheap!" He said, surprised.

"It's a family business, and they don't do it for the money," I said. "I can't believe they're all still here. Especially Mario! He must be in his late 20s now, he was a barely a teenager when I was here last."

Mario came over to our table with chips and salsa and our drinks. "Here's your drinks. And your meal is on the house tonight, complementary by the owner."

"Mario, you guys don't have to do that," I said.

"It's our pleasure," Mario said. "Welcome back, KC."

"Thank you, Mario," I said, "Tell your dad I said thank you."

"Will do," he said. 'Are you ready to order?"

"I'll get the 'Bobby's Barbeque Spicy Burger'," Farkle said.

"Same except with fried okra instead of onion rings," I said.

"We'll get it out to you as soon as we can," Mario said. He walked away from our table. We both took a drink.

"Wow, that's good," Farkle said.

"I know, right," I said. My phone started to ring. As I took it I said, "Sorry, I thought I put it on silent."

"It's fine," Farkle said. "Who is it?"

I looked, "Maya," I said.

"Answer it, it could be important," he said.

I answered, "Hey Maya, what's up?...What? Well, he is grieving. Sometimes people act out of character when they're grieving… I know that isn't like him. I'll talk to him if you need me to… Okay, I gotta go Maya." I hung up. "Sorry," I told Farkle.

"It's fine. I told you to," he said. "What's going on?"

"Apparently, Lucas made Riley walk the rest of the way home after they got in an argument."

"Wow, it must have been a really big argument because Lucas wouldn't do anything like that," Farkle said.

"That's the thing, according to Riley, it was a small argument."

"Wow," Farkle said. "He _has_ been acting off lately."

"Yeah," I said. "I never like getting involved when he goes and acts out."

"He's acted out like that before?" Farkle asked.

"Not exactly," I said. "But he has acted out. That's why he got kicked out of school. Yeah, he was protecting Isaiah, but he wanted to show he was tougher than the guy that was bullying Isaiah. The way he acted… was like he was cold-blooded. He could have just punched the guy, and he would have just gotten suspended, but he ended up putting the guy in the hospital."

"He said we've made him better," Farkle said.

"You have, but something is wrong. I don't know what, it could be grief or something else," I said. "I'm sorry. This is a date. I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"Don't be," he said. "I'm having a great time. And I'm just as worried about him as you are. He's not being himself." He stood up. "I'll be right back." He left the restaurant. I saw Mario go to the light switches and he turned them lower. _What's going on?_ I thought.

I looked at the door, and Farkle was there holding a guitar. I raised my eyebrows. He started playing.

 **Running through my thoughts**

 **Every single day**

 **You're the best girl I know**

 **In every way**

 **Heart's pumping fast**

 **I can't say a word**

 **I try hard to ask**

 **But girl you turn my whole world**

He walked towards our table.

 **Upside down**

 **I want to scream it all**

 **Over town**

 **I don't, I don't, I don't**

 **I don't know what to say**

 **Girl when I'm with you it's a holiday**

 **Because I'm up, up, up**

 **Upside Down**

 **Upside Down**

 **Lying in the night**

 **I can't get over you**

 **I love the way you talk**

 **And all the things you do**

 **No one else compares**

 **You're one of a kind**

 **When I look in your eyes**

 **Girl you really screw my mind**

 **Upside down**

 **I want to scream it all**

 **Over town**

 **I don't, I don't, I don't**

 **I don't know what to say**

 **Girl when I'm with you it's a holiday**

 **Because I'm up, up, up**

 **Upside Down**

 **Upside Down**

 **Feel this heart of mine**

 **I lay it on the line**

 **I'm spinning round and round**

 **Girl I'm upside down**

 **Upside down**

 **I want to scream it all over town**

 **I don't, I don't, I don't**

 **I don't know what to say**

 **Girl when I'm with you it's a holiday**

 **Because I'm up, up, up**

 **Upside Down**

 **Up, up, up**

 **Upside Down**

 **Upside Down**

 **Up, up, up**

 **Upside Down**

 **Upside Down**

 **Yeah….**

 **Upside Down**

After he finished, I was smiling ear to ear. He offered his hand, and I took it. We walked to his car.

"I didn't know you could play guitar," I said. "Or knew who Dalton Cyr is."

"There's a reason for that," he said. "And I like his music."

"What would that reason be?" I asked.

"You're going to think I'm crazy," he said.

"Come on, tell me," I said with a little laugh.

"I started playing guitar when I was in eighth grade, but I never told anyone," he said. "I decided I wouldn't reveal this new passion I had until I found the one I could see a real future with." My breath hitched.

"What are you saying exactly?" I asked.

"I told you you'd think I'm crazy," he laughed. "I can see a future with you, I can see hope for it."

"From one date?" I asked, surprised.

"Before that," he said. "You see, with Isadora, I wanted a future with her. But you know what? I couldn't actually see it. That's why I never played it for her." It dawned on me what he meant. He saw potential in us being something, something that could go the distance, and somehow, he could see it, and he had hope. "What I mean is if I can marry you someday I would like that, I could see us being together for the rest of our lives if we have that chance. I hope I'm not sounding completely crazy."

"If I wasn't actually listening, I would think you're a bat, to be honest," I said. "But I am listening, so I don't think that. All you're saying is that you have hope. And to be honest, I have hope for that too. You already have been treating me well as a friend, even when I treated you horribly. You care so much about others. You're protective. If we make it that far, I'd like that too."

"KC?" he said, laying his hand on mine. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I realized we were already at the apartment.

I looked in his eyes. "Yes," I said. Farkle walked me up to the door of our apartment. I was about to go inside, but turned around, and kissed him softly. "See you tomorrow, Farkle."

 **Farkle's POV**

"See you," I said with a huge grin, and walked away from her door.

 **Katy's POV**

KC came in through the door.

"How was the date?"

"Amazing," she said.

"Wow, how is that?" I asked.

"Well, _Bobby's Barbeque_! Mom! They all remembered me!" She exclaimed. "Then after we ate, he _serenaded_ me. Then we talked more in the car ride back, and he asked me to be his girlfriend. And um…I kissed him at the door."

"You seem really happy," I said.

"I'm not just happy," she said. "The date. Being there with him…it just felt…right."

"It's eleven, you should probably get to bed." I said. She glided into her room.


	22. Chapter 22: Girl Meets Denial

_**[February 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2018]**_

 **KC's POV**

At _Topanga's_ , Farkle helped me set up the equipment (Microphones, speakers, keyboard, amplifier, and his guitar). He went and sat down next to our friends.

 **Maya's POV**

"Hey, Everyone!" KC said. "So, I'm bringing up someone to the stage with me today. He's never played on a stage before. He's a friend of mine, and, well, you'll see with our performance. So give it up for," she paused, "Farkle Minkus!" Both mine and Riley's jaws dropped. He went up and grabbed the guitar. KC went up to the microphone. "This is 'Anything But' by Dalton Cyr." Farkle started playing. Farkle started singing.

 _ **I don't think it's just phase**_

 _ **I'm inside looking out these days**_

 _ **Every time it starts to storm**_

 _ **Staying in becomes my norm**_

 _ **I've always**_

 _ **Tried to escape**_

' _ **Til you swept into the scene**_

 _ **Ripped the breath right out of me**_

 _ **Now I can't help but see the world like you**_

He looked over at KC, smiling.

 _ **Oh**_

 _ **I'm ordinary on my own**_

 _ **You came in and taught**_

 _ **Me to saver the unknown**_

 _ **I love you to the moon and back**_

 _ **I'd go farther if you asked**_

 _ **Love, 'cause I'm**_

 _ **Ordinary on my own**_

 _ **And you're anything but**_

 _ **And you're anything but**_

 _ **And you're anything but**_

 _Wait a second_ , I thought. KC started singing.

 _ **You wanna take me for a ride**_

 _ **The beach is eight blocks away**_

 _ **We can use our bikes**_

 _ **And I'll try to act all hurt**_

 _ **When you push me in the surf**_

 _ **But it's cute**_

 _ **You know I don't mind it**_

 _ **We're totally okay**_

 _ **Rolling with the hurricane**_

 _ **You know it's going to take us somewhere new**_

KC smiled at Farkle, blushing.

 _ **Oh**_

 _ **I'm ordinary on my own**_

 _ **You came in and taught**_

 _ **Me to saver the unknown**_

 _ **I love you to the moon and back**_

 _ **I'd go farther if you asked**_

 _ **Love, 'cause I'm**_

 _ **Ordinary on my own**_

 _ **And you're anything but**_

 _ **And you're anything but**_

 _ **And you're anything but**_

Farkle turned _directly_ towards KC and started singing again.

 _ **Now I know**_

 _ **I'm not the man I used to be**_

' _ **Cause doing nothing with you**_

 _ **Just means everything to me**_

 _ **Ohhhh**_

 _ **You're so amazing**_

 _ **You're so out of my league**_

 _ **I'm not sure why you're with me**_

 _ **But I hope you never leave**_

They both started to sing together. I glanced over and Lucas, and he didn't seem very happy.

 _ **I'm ordinary on my own**_

 _ **You came in and taught**_

 _ **Me to saver the unknown**_

 _ **I love you to the moon and back**_

 _ **I'd go farther if you asked**_

 _ **Love, 'cause**_

 _ **I'm Ordinary on my own**_

 _ **And you're anything but**_

 _ **And you're anything but**_

 _ **And you're anything but**_

 _ **And you're anything but**_

 _ **Anything but**_

Everyone, except Lucas, stood up and began clapping. Riley urged him to stand up too, so he did.

"We'll play more in a bit," KC said. She and Farkle came over to us.

"Do you two have something to tell us?" Zay asked, smiling.

"Yeah," KC said, wrapping her arm around his.

"We're dating," they said together.

"I knew there was something with you two," I said. "Told you Zay!" I looked over at Zay.

"Yeah, yeah," he said.

"When was your first date?" Riley asked.

"Last Thursday," KC said.

"Oh," I said. "Did we interrupt your date when I called you?"

"Kind of," she said. "but Farkle told me to answer it."

"Why would you have called her?" Lucas asked me, sounding upset.

"I asked her to," Riley said.

"Why?"

"I was upset, Lucas," she said. He got tense and looked at her with a very upset expression on his face.

"Anyways," he said. "Why didn't you ask me first?" He was looking at Farkle.

"What?" Farkle asked, obviously confused. "I don't need to. I talked to Shawn and Katy. Those are the only ones I believed I needed to talk to."

"Well, you were wrong," he said.

"No he wasn't," KC said. "What has gotten into you? I like him, he likes me. We don't need anyone's permission or blessing to date."

"Fine," he said.

"Since when have you cared about who I date?" KC asked. "You're not my keeper or anything, Lucas. I thought you'd be happy that I'm with Farkle."

"Yeah, he's a good guy," Lucas said. "Great way to replace Jax."

"Seriously, Lucas?!" KC said. "You have been acting nothing like yourself since your dad died. What is going on with you?! I want to know now!"

"You know what? Be with Farkle. I don't care. Marry him if you want. I'm leaving," Lucas said. He walked out of _Topanga's_. Riley went after him.

 **Riley's POV**

"Lucas, why are you acting like this?!" I demandedly asked.

"Go back inside, babe," Lucas said.

"No, if you're leaving, I am too," I said.

"Why did you have Maya call KC?"

"I was crying, Lucas," I said. "I was upset." He got into his truck and turned it on.

"Because I kicked you out of my truck because you wouldn't leave it alone," he said.

"Why did it smell like that?" I asked. "And don't lie again."

"It was rubbing alcohol," he said. "Believe me or not, that's your problem. I'll call you later." He drove off. I went back into _Topanga's_ , and KC was singing again.

"He drove off," I told Maya.

"I'm sorry, Riles," Maya said.

"I don't understand why he keeps lying," I said.

"Something is going on with him," Farkle said. "The way he's acting honestly makes me wonder if he's abusing drugs."

"You really think he'd do that?" I asked.

"He's a Huckleberry, he's not like that, Fark," Maya said.

"Riley, why did he kick you out of his truck?"

"His truck smelled weird," I began.

"Smelled weird?" Farkle asked. "How so?"

"It smelled like rubbing alcohol," I said. "He said he had some in his glove box, and that it may have spilled. I went to check, but he stopped me. We started arguing and he told me to get out, coldly."

"Vodka smells like rubbing alcohol," Farkle said. "I know because my dad drinks it."

"You think he's drinking?" Maya asked.

"I think it could be possible," Farkle said. "I'll try to talk to him. See what's causing his behavior."

"Why don't I talk to him?" I asked.

"He's upset at you," Farkle said. "I don't think that's a good idea."

 **Farkle's POV**

The next day I went over to his house after church.

"Hey, Lucas," I said when he opened the door.

"Hey," Lucas said. "Sorry for my behavior yesterday. I'm happy for you and KC"

"Thanks," I said. "I need to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Have you been drinking?"

"Are you kidding me?" He asked. "Of course not! I can't believe you'd accuse me of something like that!"

"The way you've been acting…"

"Is because of grief and stress," he said.

"What about the rubbing alcohol smell in your truck?"

"Exactly that," he said. "I can't believe you! Just leave." He slammed the door in my face. I knocked again. "Farkle, if you don't leave, I will beat the crap out of you! We both know you can't take that." I took it as an empty threat.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me the truth, Lucas," I said. "And I know you wouldn't do that, we're best friends." He opened the door and shoved me to the ground.

"Best friends don't accuse their friends of things they didn't do!" Lucas growled.

"Lucas, I smelled beer on your breath," I said. "I'm trying to help you!"

"I don't need help," Lucas said. "I'm grieving. If you can't handle it, you're a jerk."

"I'm telling KC what I found," I said.

"You mean what you're making up," he said. _Is he seriously this delusional?_ I thought. "Now are you going to leave, or am I going to have to go through with it?" I realized that I'm still on the ground.

"This isn't you," I said. "Can you not see that? Or are you too drunk to realize it?" He kicked me in the side. _It's the latter_ , I thought. He grabbed me by my shirt and threw me to the ground hard. He started punching me, missing a few hits. I put up my arms in defense. I scrambled to my feet and started for my car. He grabbed my shirt and pulled me backwards making me fall.

"You wanna go now after you insulted me?!" He said in the deepest voice I'd ever heard him use. "No, you're taking it. You stayed." He kicked me in the ribs.

"Lucas, stop," I said. I couldn't breathe. But I wasn't dealing with Lucas, it wasn't him. He'd never do this. He stepped on my chest and kicked me in my head. I got dizzy.

I tried getting up again. He shoved me onto the sidewalk. He grabbed my head, and I immediately realized what he was about to do. I pushed him off of me with all of my strength. And when I say all of my strength, I mean it, I couldn't get up.

Lucas struggled but finally got to his feet. He glared at me and closed his fists. I realized there was blood on them. He went back into his house. I didn't know if he'd do anything else, so I knew I needed to leave. Somehow, I got strength to get up and run to my car. I figured it had to be God. I went home instead of going to KC's because I wasn't thinking straight.


	23. Chapter 23: Girl Meets Not Lucas

_**[Next Day]**_

 **Farkle's POV**

Lucas only showed up for the last class of the day. The class let out. I decided to go talk to Mr. Matthews.

 **KC's POV**

I left the class but didn't see Farkle. I decided to put my books in my locker and then find him. I turned the corner to where my locker was. I was shocked to see no one but Lucas, who was downing what looked like whisky.

"Lucas," I said. He put the bottle in his jacket and turned around. "I can't believe you're drinking!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

"Don't lie, the bottle is in your hand, _genius_ ," I said. "Give me your keys. I'm taking you home."

"No," he said. "Just leave me alone." He walked away.

"How long has this been going on!" I questioned him.

"None of your business," he said.

"You're not driving drunk," I said. "Give me your keys."

"You're not my mom," he said. I reached for his jacket pocket where his keys were. He raised his fist to me.

"Don't. You. Dare!" I yelled. "Don't you dare be like _him_!" Suddenly, he shoved me hard into the wall.

"Don't _YOU_ dare compare me to your father!" He was really angry. I have never been scared of him in my life until now. He let go and left. My breath got shallow, and I fell to the floor with tears falling down my face. I slowly got up and walked to Mr. Matthews' room.

"Mr. Matthews?" I said.

"Yes, KC?" He asked then saw me. "Are you okay?"

"No, it's Lucas. I need your help."

"I know," he said. Farkle came into view.

Mr. Matthews began driving us around town looking for Lucas. Farkle started to sound like he was in pain.

"Farkle, are you okay?" I asked.

"No," he said. "I forgot to tell you about yesterday." I lifted up his shirt and saw his chest was bruised. My eyes grew wide.

"Mr. Matthews, we have to get to the hospital, now!" I shouted. "Did Lucas do this?" Farkle nodded. I texted my mom that we wouldn't make it to work and I'd explain later. I asked her to pick Aaron up and take him to play with Auggie. I texted Riley that if Lucas showed up at her apartment to text me and told her what was going on.

 **Riley's POV**

About 20 minutes after KC texted me, Lucas came in through the bay window.

"Hey Babe," he said. I quickly texted KC. He leaned in to kiss me, but I smelled alcohol on his breath. I turned my head.

"Why are you drinking?" I asked. "I can smell it on your breath."

"It make me feel good," he said. "Now give me a kiss." He leaned in, but I leaned away.

"I'm not going to kiss you when you've been drinking," I said.

"Are you kidding me, Riley!" he stood up.

"No, I'm not!"

"There's nothing wrong with it!" He yelled at me.

"It's disgusting!" I yelled. He went silent for a few seconds.

"Who is he?" He asked in a scary calm voice.

"What?"

"Who's the other guy!" He demanded.

"There's no one else, Lucas! You're being stupid right now."

"Then kiss me," he said. "If you loved me you would kiss me no matter what!"

"No, you are being appalling right now," I said.

"Riley, if you don't tell me who he is…" He trailed off. He got tense.

"There's no one else," I said.

"Then kiss me! At least!"

"I'm not going to kiss you if you're drunk! The smell makes me gag!"

Suddenly he grabbed my head and forced me to kiss him. I slapped him as hard as I could to make him stop. He grabbed me by my wrist and started squeezing it.

"Who is he?"

"You!" I said. "The real you."

"Tell me," he yelled.

"Lucas!" I heard KC's voice. "Let go of her!"

"Not until she tells me who she's cheating on me with!"

"Lucas you're an alcoholic!" She said. "It's messing with your brain. The Lucas I know would never hurt his girlfriend or put his best friend in the hospital!" He let go. "You need to stop drinking, Lucas. You could have killed both you and Riley when you drank and drive."

"What are you talking about?!" He asked.

"You beat up Farkle yesterday," she said. "He has a concussion, broken ribs and his jaw is out of alignment. You don't remember that, do you?"

"No," he said. "Because you're lying."

 **KC's POV**

(Mr. Matthews stayed at the hospital with Farkle. And said he would have the police go to the apartment.)

"No, I'm not," I said. "I have pictures. And you could have crashed your truck and killed Riley. Your brother died because of a drunk driver, Lucas. How do you not see a problem here?!"

"That's a lie," he said. "He died because of you!"

"What?"

"If we would have never met you, he would still be alive! You two fell in love, got married. You got pregnant, when neither of you knew what you were doing!"

"I was dying, Lucas!" I yelled. "We had constituted our marriage! We didn't know I would even survive long enough or whether I could even have children because of the chemo."

"Then you went into labor, and he was driving to the hospital when he got hit. He died because of you! You ruined our lives!"

"You don't mean that, you're drunk!" I said. "And should I remind you that I'm the reason you have your nephew?!"

"He shouldn't even exist," he said.

"How dare you! That boy looks up to you!" Police came into the room, but in the midst of that I heard little running footsteps. _Aaron_. I ran out of the room. I chased after him asking him to please stop. He ran out the apartment door, I saw where he was headed. _Traffic._ Right at the curb, I grabbed him as I said "Stop!" breathily. I turned him around to face me. "Why would you do that?!" I yelled. "I started crying, "Why would you do that?!" He started crying too.

"Uncle Luke said I shouldn't be here. He was mad, mommy. If I go away, he be happy."

"No, baby! Your uncle is sick! He doesn't know what he's saying!" I said. "You shouldn't go away. I love you. I never want you to go, do you understand?"

"Yes, mommy," he said. "I love you too, mama." The police arrested Lucas. We'll see what happens with him. I took Aaron with me to go pick up Farkle. His parents were already there. I introduced myself and Aaron. They asked me and Aaron over for dinner. Over dinner we talked about everything that had been going on. Farkle embarrassed me by telling his parents that he hopes he'll be able to marry me someday. When we got home, I put Aaron to bed. I then called Farkle and told him what happened with Aaron.

"I never realized how much he understood!" I told my boyfriend. "He understands that if he _goes_ , he can't come back. He understands what 'exist' means."

"On the bright side, you have a smart kid on your hands," he said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Lucas beating me up. This concussion made me forget."

"It's not your fault," I said. "But you have no idea how terrified I was when I saw where he was running."

"I hope Lucas gets the help he needs," he said.

"Me too," I said.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _I know these last two chapters are really heavy. With these, I wanted to show how alcohol can affect one of the nicest people on Girl Meets World. I think Lucas was the least expected to do something like this, that's why I picked him. Alcohol can change a person into someone they aren't. The nicest person can be turned into a complete monster. What do you expect to happen with Lucas? What do you think will happen with Lucas and Riley? Have you ever met a child that understands more than they should like Lucas Aaron? What do you think of Farkle and KC's relationship so far?_


	24. Chapter 24: Girl Meets Valentine's

_**[Valentine's Day 2018]**_

 **KC's POV**

Yesterday, Rachel told me Lucas will be going to a rehab facility. They told him he won't go to jail if he complies and goes. He has to receive inpatient rehabilitation because the judge decided he is a danger to himself and others. His license was revoked until he is eighteen, and even then, he will have to have a breathalyzer in the vehicle.

Maya and I went to school. When we walked into art class, Farkle immediately gave me flowers and chocolates.

"Thank you, Farkle," I said and kissed him on the cheek. We sat down in our seats. Across the room I saw one empty seat…Lucas'. After art we went to Mr. Matthews' class. Riley wasn't here yet. She told us she had something she had to do. Mr. Matthews began teaching, unphased by Riley's absence, so she must have told him.

 **Riley's POV**

I stood outside of Lucas' house trying to get up the courage to knock on the door. I finally did. His mom opened the door.

"Lucas, Riley's here!" She called. She looked back at me. "We're just about to leave."

"I won't be long," I said. Lucas appeared next to his mom with a suitcase. I hadn't seen him since Monday.

"Hey Riley," he said.

"Hi Lucas," I said.

"I'm sorry for my behavior," he said. "I'm still trying to fill in the blanks. I'm glad you're here. I've missed you."

"Lucas," I said. "I came here to say one thing, and one thing only." Rachel looked at me, she knew what I was about to say.

"What would that be?" he asked.

"I'm breaking up with you, Lucas," I said.

"Wait, no. Riley, you can't!" He said panicked. "I need you!"

"I just did," I said. "I can't be with you anymore. I'm _scared_ of you now."

"Riley, I love you," he said. "Please don't do this!"

"You don't even know what you did, do you?" I questioned him.

"No, whatever I did, it wasn't me, Riley," he said. "You _know_ me."

"I thought I did."

"Riley," Lucas said. "What did I do that makes you think you don't know me?"

"I've always know you to be a gentleman that would never hurt me," I said.

"I wouldn't." he said.

"But you did, Lucas!" I said sternly. "You violated me! You forced me to kiss you, holding me there by my head until I slapped you, just because I refused to kiss you when you were _drunk_! You squeezed my wrist and accused me of _cheating_ on you!" I was nearly to tears. Rachel looked at him with shock.

"I would never do that!" He said. "You have to be making this up!"

"Of course you think that!" I said. "You also wouldn't act like Farkle can't date KC because in your mind she's replacing your brother! You wouldn't beat up and nearly kill your best friend because he wants you to admit to your drinking! But you know what, Lucas?! You did! You did all of it! And you don't remember it because of how far you've let this go on!"

"I wouldn't beat up, Zay!"

"I'm talking about Farkle, Lucas," I said. "He's your best friend too, remember?"

"What do you mean by nearly kill?" Rachel asked.

"He shoved Farkle down on the sidewalk, and grabbed his head," I said. "Farkle shoved him off before he could break his head open."

"I did that?" Lucas said. He looked completely in shock and confusion.

"Yes," I said. "Goodbye, Lucas." I walked away.

 **Rachel's POV**

Lucas broke down crying after Riley left.

 **Maya's POV**

Riley showed up at the last 10 minutes of her dad's class. She looked like she had been crying. After class, I went to see if she was okay.

"Riley, are you okay?"

"Kind of, I guess," she said. "Maya, Lucas didn't even remember anything he did. That's what the alcohol did to him."

"That's how it works, Riles," I said. "That's how addiction works. It ruins your mind. It ruins who you are."

"Why would he even turn to that instead of one of us?" Riley asked. "I held him while he cried the day I found out that his dad died. What would make him turn to that instead of us?"

"Temptation, heartache, or something else," I said. "Riley, he wasn't even going to tell anyone about it. Zay had to text you."

"I don't know him anymore, Maya," she said. "I broke up with him. I never thought I'd ever be scared of him. But _I_ broke up with _him_ , so why am _I_ sad?"

"Because you love him," I said.

"How can I love him when all of this happened? That's what I don't understand."

"Because you know he didn't mean it to get this far," I said. "Just because you break up with someone doesn't mean you don't love them. He's probably just as messed up as you. He probably realizes just how much he messed up, Riles."

"He begged me not to break up with him, Maya," she said. "But I couldn't…stay with him. Maybe if he gets better, but not now."

"I know it's hard, Riles," I said. "Everything is just so messed up right now." We went on with the rest of the school day. We went over to Riley's apartment to hang out til my date with Josh. He has a class until 4. KC and Farkle left from school together to spend the rest of the day together.

 **Riley's POV**

After Maya left to pick an outfit at 3, I decided to go down stairs.

"Hey Riley," Ava said.

"Hi Ava," I said.

"I heard you and pretty-face broke up," she said.

"Yeah, I broke up with him," I said.

"What did he do?" She asked.

"Ava, I'd rather not talk about it," I said. "Where's Auggie?"

"In the bathroom," she said. "Why don't you want to talk about it? I've heard it's better to talk about it."

"Ava!" I yelled. "I don't want to cry again! That's why!"

"I'm sorry," she said. She backed away. I've never yelled at her before. "I'll go see if Auggie's done in the bathroom."

"Hey, what's going on?" Mom asked, walking into the living room.

"I yelled at Ava," I said. "She kept asking about Lucas."

"Riley," mom began.

"I know. I shouldn't have yelled at," I said. "I'm just not thinking right. I never thought we'd break up."

"I know," she said. "But I think it will help the both of you. He has things he needs to sort out and work on. Use this time to work on yourself."

"Okay mom," I said. Dad came in to the living room

"Topanga can you help me with my tie," he asked. She went over to help him.

"Dad, how is Lucas going to do school in rehab?"

"They have classes in the rehab facility that will send his grades to the school," he said. "How did your talk go, by the way?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," I said.

"Alright," he said. "KC and Farkle will be bringing Aaron over here. I hate to ask you, but can you watch the kids tonight?"

"Sure, I don't have anything better to do," I said.

"Auggie and Ava will be watching a movie for their 'date'," mom said.

"Mom, it's a date, not a 'date'," I said. "I'll basically be their chaperone, if you think about it." I laughed.

"There's that smile," she said.

Shortly after mom and dad left I put in a DVD for Auggie and Ava. KC and Farkle dropped Aaron off, and he joined us for the movie. About an hour later, I made us dinner. My night ended up not being as bad as I thought it would be. We all had fun and it got my mind off of breaking up with Lucas. We ended up playing in my room. We all fell asleep around nine.

 **Topanga's POV**

Cory and I got home after our date. The kids weren't in the living room. I checked in Riley's room and saw them all already asleep. I went back down stairs. There was a knock at the door, I opened the door and it was KC.

"Hey Topanga," she said. "I came to pick up Aaron."

"They're all asleep in Riley's room," I said. "I could go wake him up."

"No, that's fine. Don't bother him," she said. "I'll just pick him up in the morning."

"Alright," I said. "See you tomorrow."

"See you."

 **Maya's POV**

Josh walked me to the door of my apartment.

"I had a great time tonight," he said.

"Me too," I said. I kissed him softly on the lips. "Happy Birthday…again."

"Thank you…again," he laughed.

"Wait right here," I said. I went inside and grabbed his present. I went out to him again. "I love you," I said, handing him his present. He opened it.

"Maya," he said. "Thank you. I love you too." He held his portrait at arms-length to look at it better. "How did I get a girl as amazing as you?"

"You asked me to be yours," I said a-matter-of-factly.

"And I'm glad I did," he said, kissing me softly.

"See you tomorrow," I said.

"See you tomorrow, beautiful."

"I Love you, Josh."

"I love you too, Maya."

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _I knew I had to do a Valentine's Day episode/chapter, especially since it's actually Josh's birthday (I don't even think they did one on GMW). This one is somewhat of a bittersweet episode. As I've read on my research of alcoholics and high-functioning alcoholics (ones that can function as if they are sober), everybody hits rock bottom. This was Lucas' rock bottom, realizing how much he messed up, how deep he was in it. Nobody chooses to be an addict, but that one sip or one try can be just enough to get you into that life. If you are an addict or know someone that is, do your best to get yourself or them help! Don't let it completely mess up your or their life because some drunken or drug-induced choices can be irreversible/unfixable._


	25. Chapter 25: Girl Meets Beautiful Thing

_**[February 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2018]**_

 **KC's POV**

Marley picked Lucas Aaron and I up for school. We took Aaron to the daycare and headed to art class.

"Morning class," Mr. Jackson said.

"Morning," we all said.

"Today, I'd like you all to draw the most beautiful person _or_ thing you have ever seen. It can be anyone or anything, but here's the catch," of course there's a catch, "I want you to draw from your best memory, no picture, no looking at the person." Farkle and I were the only ones that began drawing right away. I know Lucas would draw either Riley or the foal he had birthed if he were here. He's told me before that it's a close call, which made me laugh. Mr. Jackson went around the room looking at our drawings.

"After you are all done," he said. "You will each go up, one by one, in front of the class, show and explain who or what your drawing is of and why that person or thing is the most beautiful person or thing to you." I glanced at everyone's faces to see their reaction. Some looked surprised, some just looked focused on their drawings. Once he confirmed that we were all done, he asked me to go first. I went in front of the class and set my drawing on the easel.

"I did two in the same drawing," I said. "Even though that wasn't included in the assignment… I felt I needed to. This," I said pointing at the left side of the drawing, "is my son on the day he was born. He was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen…a perfect mix between his father and I. And this…" I pointed at the right side of the drawing. "This is the blossoming relationship between my son and my boyfriend, Farkle. This is the most beautiful thing I've seen in my life so far." Farkle blushed as he smiled at me.

Farkle went up. "I drew a cross and a road." I smiled. "I recently, in the last two years, found God. And what He did for us two-thousand years ago, dying on the cross, is the most beautiful thing that I'll ever know. God's love is the most beautiful thing."

"What about the road, Farkle?" Mr. Jackson asked.

"The road," Farkle said. "As you can see, the road leads to now. God led me to where I am right now. God led me to, well, KC," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, Farkle," Mr. Jackson said. "Darby, can you show us yours?" She went up in front of the class.

"Well," she said. "I drew the word love. Love is beautiful."

"Alright," he said. He continued with everyone. We found out that Marley drew Lucas Aaron and I, and said our relationship was the most beautiful thing because she hadn't seen anything like it before, and said she hoped that, once she had children, she'd have the same type of relationship with them. Maya drew our family {mom, Shawn, me, Aaron, and her} and said that family is the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. She's always wanted a true family, and thought she'd never have a niece or nephew. Everyone soon finished explaining their drawings.

We went to Mr. Matthews' class. Riley seemed pretty happy. She had decided to focus more on herself. This made me really happy for her. Everything that happened with Lucas you could tell had taken a toll on her. She was doing better and enjoying our company as friends. I let her know I was there for her.

"Good morning everybody," Mr. Matthews said. "The American Civil War!"

"The American Civil bore!" Maya said, jokingly. Mr. Matthews cracked a smile. "Yeah, that didn't work."

"Can anyone explain what that was?" Farkle raised his hand.

"It was the United States divided into two, fighting each other," he said. "Even siblings joined opposite sides and killed each other."

"What was the fight over?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"Slavery and whether it should have been abolished in territories that weren't states yet," Zay said. "The ones for slavery were called the confederates, and the ones against slavery were called the union."

"So brothers, possibly even fathers and sons, fought and killed each other because of differing beliefs," Mr. Matthews said. "KC, Maya, have you two ever gotten into a fight?"

"We've gotten into arguments," I said. "But we've never gotten into a fight that would include violence. Not a fight."

"Could you even think of having such a differing belief that you would possibly kill each other over it?"

"Of course not," Maya said. "I can't believe anyone would do something like that."

"No," I said.

"Do any of you know how many lives were taken in that war?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"10,000?" Marley asked.

"625,000," Zay said.

"Correct, Mr. Babineaux," Mr. Matthews said.

"The confederates decided to count blacks out of the 'All men are created equal' part of the constitution," Farkle said. "Because they didn't consider them humans."

"Which is absurd," I said.

"Have you ever seen the same type of things we've talked about today in the modern world?"

"People fight and kill others over the same type of things they fought over back then, now," Zay said. "There's shootings and stabbings over big and little situations."

"Like Christina Grimmie almost two years ago," I said. "I mean, it may have not been over her beliefs, but it was more over his own twisted beliefs. He was completely obsessed with her. He had the mindset of 'If I can't have her, no one can'."

"That is pretty similar to the civil war," Farkle said. "I mean they basically had a similar mindset- 'If I can't have it my way, then they can't have it their way'."

"The shooting the day after was over contrary beliefs," Riley said.

"True," I said. "I don't agree with that lifestyle, but I would never kill anyone over it. We all sin. I'll warn others about sin, out of love, but I don't understand why others use hatred and violence towards the people that don't agree with them. We're called to love each other, not hate each other."

"Very good points," Mr. Matthews said.

After school, we all went to _Topanga's_. Farkle and Marley started their shifts and I set up the equipment. I started playing and started singing "Broken Girl" by Matthew West. This song reminds me of my life when I was younger- how my father treated me and how Derrick treated me- and it reminded me of God's love and what I have with Farkle.

 _ **Look what he's done to you**_

 _ **It isn't fair**_

 _ **Your light was bright and new**_

 _ **But he didn't care**_

 _ **He took the heart of a little girl**_

 _ **And made it grow up too fast**_

 _ **Now words like "innocence"**_

 _ **Don't mean a thing**_

 _ **You hear the music play**_

 _ **But you can't sing**_

 _ **Those pictures in your mind**_

 _ **Keep you locked up inside your past**_

 _ **This is a song for the broken girl**_

 _ **The one pushed aside by the cold, cold world**_

 _ **You are**_

 _ **Hear me when I say**_

 _ **You're not the worthless they made you feel**_

 _ **There is a Love they can never steal away**_

 _ **And you don't have to stay the broken girl**_

 _ **Those damaged goods you see**_

 _ **In your reflection**_

 _ **Love sees them differently**_

 _ **Love sees perfection**_

 _ **A beautiful display**_

 _ **Of healing on the way tonight**_

 _ **Tonight**_

 _ **This is a song for the broken girl**_

 _ **The one pushed aside by the cold, cold world**_

 _ **You are**_

 _ **Hear me when I say**_

 _ **You're not the worthless they made you feel**_

 _ **There is a Love they can never steal away**_

 _ **And you don't have to stay the broken girl**_

 _ **Let your tears touch to the ground**_

 _ **Lay your shattered pieces down**_

 _ **And be amazed**_

 _ **By how Grace**_

 _ **Can take a broken girl**_

 _ **And put her back together again**_

 _ **This is a song for the broken girl**_

 _ **The one pushed aside by the cold, cold world**_

 _ **You are**_

 _ **Hear me when I say**_

 _ **You're not the worthless they made you feel**_

 _ **There is a Love they can never steal away**_

 _ **And you don't have to stay the broken girl**_

 _ **You don't have to stay the broken girl**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Just a fun fact about a couple of songs I've had in this Fanfic (or rather the artist), "Upside Down" and "Anything But" both by Dalton Cyr. I've been listening to his music since he was about 12 to 13 (since I was 16 to 17). The fun fact about him is that he is friends with Cecilia Balagot aka Smackle. They were going to be in an Amazon Prime show called "A History of Radness" together, but it wasn't picked up. If you haven't checked out his music, I definitely recommend you give it a listen. Isaak Presley (Stuck In The Middle) would have also been in it._


	26. Chapter 26: Girl Meets Unwanted Surprise

**Riley's POV**

KC and Aaron stayed over along with Maya.

KC stirred awake. "What's today?"

"It's March 2nd," I answered her.

"I meant the day of the week, Ri."

"Oh, it's Friday," I said.

"Thanks," she said. "I'm gonna head down stairs." She stood up and started for the door.

"Aren't you going to get dressed first?" I asked. "And it's only 6 in the morning."

"I'll get dressed after breakfast," she said.

"I don't think my mom is up yet," I said.

"I know," she said. "Wanna help?" I realized she meant she's going to make breakfast.

"Sure," I said. We went down and made eggs, bacon, and hash browns. It was all done at about 7am. Mom and dad came out of their room. I went to wake up Auggie and Aaron, and then Maya.

 **KC's POV**

"What's this?" Topanga asked.

"Well, I'd think you'd know it's breakfast," I joked.

"I mean, what's this _for_?" She said.

"Just to," I said. "I make breakfast at home sometimes too."

"Well, thank you," Mr. Matthews said.

"Riley helped," I said. Both of the boys sat at the table.

"Where is she by the way?" Topanga asked.

"She should be getting Maya up," I said. Just then, Riley and Maya came into the kitchen and sat down.

"Sorry, everyone," Riley said. " _Someone_ didn't want to get out of bed."

"You know I'm not a morning person," Maya said.

"I'm sure we all know that, sis," I said. We all laughed.

 **Maya's POV**

We were given an assignment to do a light vs dark painting in art. I don't know how Mr. Jackson comes up with this stuff, but it's cool. When we went to Mr. Matthews' class we all sat down.

"Hey everybody," Matthews said. "Today I'd like you all to write a one page paper reflecting on what we went over on Monday."

"Why?" I asked. "Are you being _lazy_ , Matthews?"

"No," he said. "I couldn't figure out a lesson. So just do this assignment, please."

"Okay," I said.

 **KC's POV**

As I was writing my paper, on the 3rd paragraph, I heard the classroom door handle being turned.

"May I help you?" Mr. Matthews asked whoever was at the door.

"I'm just here to visit my little girl," the other person said. I knew that voice. It was the voice that I had cowered from; the voice that haunted my childhood. I slowly looked up.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned him. I could feel Farkle's eyes on me.

"Can't a dad visit his _little girl_ when he gets out?" Anthony said.

"Let's get one thing straight," I said. "You are _not_ my dad. Never have been, never will be. How are you not still in prison?"

"If you can convince the board that you have been on good behavior and are remorseful, you can get off early," he said. Mr. Matthews looked at me and then at him.

"Sir, I think you should leave," Mr. Matthews said. "I don't want anybody in my classroom that makes even one of my students uncomfortable."

"Mr. Matthews, is it?" Anthony said. "I have a right to see my daughter."

"I'm not your daughter," I said. "I don't know why you're here, but whatever you're trying isn't going to work on me anymore."

"Really?" He said, unconvinced.

"Yes," I said. "I'd like you to leave."

"Because deep inside, you know you know you're still the scared little girl you were seven years ago?"

"I'm not scared of you," I said. "In fact, I wanna tell you something."

"And what would that be, Cockroach?" Anthony asked, nastily.

"I forgive you," I said. He started laughing. "I forgive you for everything. For the countless beatings. For your neglect. For your hateful words. For trying to stop me from having friends. For _ALL_ of it."

"What are you expecting?" He asked, still laughing. "Me to say sorry?"

"No," I said. " Because I know you may never be sorry for what you did to me or what you did to my mom. I forgive you so that you won't haunt my thoughts anymore, so that I can _forget_ about you." He got tense.

"You are a fool, just like your mother. Believing in some imaginary being and thinking forgiving me will do anything."

"Think what you want, but I feel sorry for you because you can't seem to find any reason to be a civil person," I said.

"Sir," Mr. Matthews said. "Leave my classroom, you are not welcome here."

"Fine, but first I'd like to ask Maya a question." Maya straightened up.

"Go ahead," she said.

"What is it like having a _bastard_ sister?"

"She is the most amazing person I know," she said. She glared at him. "And don't you think for a second that I don't know what you did to my mother. KC may be a bastard in the definitive sense, but you're a pig. You violated and ounce of trust that they had for you. You lost out on having relationship with them, and that is your fault."

"Sir," Mr. Matthews warned.

"I'm not leaving," he looked around the room.

"I will call the police if you do not leave."

"I actually expected your friend to come at me," Anthony said. "Where is Lucas, by the way?"

"He has things he needs to work out," I said. "But he, my dad, and my boyfriend are one hundred times the man you are. And Jaxon was as well."

"How about I give your mother a visit," Anthony threatened.

"If you go near her, you will regret it," I told him.

"Is that a threat?" He asked.

"No," I said. "It's a warning. If you do anything to her or even go near her, even though I wouldn't want him to because I don't believe violence solves anything, I know that my dad would put you in the hospital." He glared at me. "Now you have two choices: Leave now and stay out of our lives for good; or get arrested for violating the restraining order. _Your choice_."

"You can hold that act up all you want," Anthony said. "But you don't fool me. You're not strong, and you never will be." I saw Mr. Matthews step out of the classroom to make the call, making sure he still had a view.

"Wrong," I said. "I am strong. And even though you're not changed, I am. I finally have a family that loves me. I have an amazing boyfriend. And I am joyful. And nobody, not even you, will take that away from me." He stepped towards me.

"I may not be a child anymore, but if you hit me, you can be charged with battery," I quickly reminded him.

"You think I care?" He asked, stepping closer. Farkle swiftly got in front of me.

"Get away from her," he said. He put one hand behind him and held my hand.

" _How cute_ ," Anthony said, sarcastically. "Remember how I gave your last boyfriend a broken arm?"

"Step away from my students, the police are on their way," Mr. Matthews said. He didn't move. "NOW!" Mr. Matthews shoved him away from us. He then had all of the students go to the hall. Soon the police came and arrested Anthony.

He kept saying, "I hate you."

"You may hate me, but I love you," I said. "Despite everything you put me through, I always have, even though it was the hardest thing for me to do." They hauled him away. Mr. Matthews went to the principal and requested that we all get the rest of the day off, explaining the situation. His request was granted. On the way home, I asked Maya, "What were you talking about when you said, 'Don't think I don't know what you did to my mom'?"

"Pull over," she said. I looked at her with confusion. "Just do it, please." I pulled over.

"What's going on?"

"KC, mom never consented," she said. "She wanted to wait til marriage."

"She told you that?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. "We started talking about you a lot before you moved in, since I didn't know much. She told me she didn't want to tell you because she didn't want you to feel like a burden or anything."

"Because I'm a product of rape. I get it," I said. I started back on to the road but headed to _Topanga's_ instead.

"Where are we going?" Maya asked.

"I need to talk to mom." I went into _Topanga's_. "Hey mom, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, KC," she said. "I heard what happened at the school. Are you okay?" We went to the back.

"Mom, Maya told me that I'm a product of rape," I said.

"KC," she said.

"Thank you," I said.

"For what?" She asked.

"You didn't have to have me," I said. I started to tear up. "And you never saw me as him, you saw me as your little girl."

"Of course," she said. "Of course I had to have you. You deserved a chance to live."

"Mom," I said, my voice hoarse. She looked at me sympathetically. "Derrick raped me when we were together, and I got pregnant twice. And somehow he knew and hit me until I miscarried."

"Oh, baby," she said. I started bawling and she hugged me. "Well, now you're with a wonderful man that will treat you right and _will_ respect your boundaries."

"I love you mama," I said.

"I love you too."

 **Riley's POV**

I went to my mom's diner/bakery and started talking to Maya.

"Hey, where's KC?"

"With mom."

"Is she okay?" I asked. "She was really strong facing him like that."

"I know," she said. "Wanna go to your apartment when she comes out from the back?"

"Sure," I said. KC came and sat down with us.

"Mom gave me the day off," she said. "She told me I needed it."

"You want to go hang out at my place?" I asked.

"Sure," she said. We all three left _Topanga's_ and went to my apartment.


	27. Chapter 27: Girl Meets Low

**Riley's POV**

It's been a month since Lucas went to rehab. His mom has been keeping us updated on how he is doing. She told us yesterday that she sees a little bit of improvement, but that he still has a long way to go. We all told her to let him know we believe in him and that we know he can get through it, when she goes to see him next.

Today I woke up earlier than usual, 5am. I decided to go down to the living room and think. I sat on the couch. Auggie came into the living room about 5:30pm.

"Hey Aug, why are you up so early?" I asked.

"Couldn't fall back asleep," he said.

"When did you wake up?"

"3am," he said.

"Auggie, that's not good."

"I know, Riley," he said, sitting next to me.

"You okay?"

"No, my legs are really hurting," he said.

"I could have helped you in here," I said.

"I didn't know you were up," he said. "Could you get me my medicine?"

"Sure, Aug," I said. I went to the kitchen and grabbed the Hydroxychloroquine. I took one of the pills to him with a glass of water. He took it. A bit later, he began clutching his legs, they must have started hurting worse. I hugged him, and he started crying, then fell asleep. I laid him on the couch and put a blanket over him.

It emotionally kills me to see him in pain. He puts on a brave face, but I know he gets worried that the disease will do worse things to him. I sat there, watching him sleep. I started thinking again. I thought about how he's the only one that knows how he feels. I thought about how maybe that's why he puts on a brave face. Soon enough, I saw the light come through the window. It's officially morning.

 **Topanga's POV**

I went into the living room. Riley was sitting next to Auggie, who was asleep on the couch.

"Good morning, Riley," I said quietly.

"Morning."

"What time did you wake up?"

"5am," she said. "He woke up a 3, I guess. His legs were hurting again. He came in here about 5:30."

"Did you give him his medicine?"

"Yeah," she said.

I started making breakfast. Riley stayed on the couch with Auggie until he woke up around 7. "Breakfast is ready," I said. "Are you feeling better Auggie?"

"A little," he said. "I'm going to school." He knew I was going to offer for him to stay home.

KC, Maya, and Aaron came in to the apartment. "Hey Aaron," Auggie said.

"Hi Auggie," Aaron said with a big smile, running to the table. Riley lifted him up.

"You're just in time for breakfast," I told the girls. "Sit."

"Thanks, Topanga," KC said.

"Mommy," Aaron said, looking at KC. "When can I see uncle Luke again?"

"Maybe you can go with Grammy next time she goes to see him," she said. "We'll see, though."

"Okay, mommy," Aaron said.

"He's definitely not used to Lucas not being around," KC told me, after we both got up from our seats.

"I can tell," I said.

"We better head to school," KC said.

"Cory left about 5 o'clock this morning," I said.

"Wow," KC said. KC, Maya, Riley, and Aaron left for school.

 **Maya's POV**

We walked into Mr. Matthews class after art and sat down. Mr. Matthews wrote _Star Wars_ on the board.

"Okay," I said. Have you ran out of things to go over?"

"Nope," he said. "What's 'Star Wars' about?"

"People that live in another galaxy," Farkle said.

"I mean a deeper meaning," Mr. Matthews said. I looked back at Farkle, he looked worn down like he had no energy.

"Oh um, well it's about, um," Farkle said. He rubbed his eyes. "It's a romance film. Wait no! It's a, um, uh…"

"Fark," I said. "You okay?" I noticed that he was sweating.

"Mr. Matthews," he said. "May I be excused?" He stood up. Suddenly he fainted.

"Farkle!" KC and I shouted.

"Is he okay?" Isadora asked.

"He passes out a lot, he'll bounce back soon," Riley said, hopefully. KC now had Farkle's head on her lap.

"Wake up, Farkle," she pleaded to him. 30 seconds went by. He would have bounced back already.

"DAD!" Riley yelled. "CALL 911! HE'S NOT WAKING UP!" Mr. Matthews did immediately.

 **KC's POV**

I kept pleading for him to wake up. I felt his body jolt. _No._ He started having a seizure. The others pushed desks out of the way. I had Maya toss me my jacket to put under his head. The seizure stopped after a few minutes. The paramedics came and got Farkle on a gurney. They allowed me to ride with him in the ambulance. They asked me exactly what happened on the way to the hospital.

When we got to the hospital, they took him back to figure out what was wrong with him. A short time later, Farkle's mom showed up. We sat there in silence for a while.

"Thank you for coming with him," Jennifer said.

"No problem," I said. "I buried my head in my hands. "I am so worried about him."

"So am I," she said.

"Where's Mr. Minkus?" I asked.

"He went on a business trip," she said. "He's on his way back now."

About 30 minutes went by, and still no word about Farkle. Mr. Minkus came in.

"Hey Honey," he greeted Jennifer. "How's Farkle?"

"We don't know yet," she said. The doctor came out.

"People here for Farkle Minkus?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, that's us," Mr. Minkus said walking up to the doctor.

"Well, what we found with Farkle," the doctor started.

"Wait," Mr. Minkus said. He turned to me. "You should go sit down, we'll tell you what's up with him after the doctor tells us. It's confidential for family only."

"Is she his girlfriend?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, I am," I said.

"Oh well, you are put down as one of his emergency contacts, so I am allowed to disclose this information to you." Mr. Minkus looked at me with a confused expression. "Now, what Farkle experienced was a condition called a diabetic coma. His blood sugar was extremely low. He has Type 1 Diabetes. We boosted his glucose, and he should be back to normal soon."

"He has diabetes?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes," the doctor said. "Did any of you notice any signs that he may have had diabetes, such as signs of low blood sugar?" I thought back to the night I broke up with Derrick.

 _He started blinking his eyes quite a bit. "You okay, Farkle?"_

 _"I just got dizzy," he said. "I should be fine." He started walking back to the door and started to misstep._

 _"I am not going to let you drive like that," I said._

 _"KC," he said._

 _"Sit down," I said. "You lost quite a bit of blood, that's probably why you're dizzy."_

 _"I'm sure I'll be fine," he said._

 _"No," I said. "My husband died in a car accident. I am not going to take a chance of one of my friends doing the same."_

 _"What do you suggest I do?"_

 _"Stay here, sleep in Maya's bed. She's sleeping over at Riley's," I said. "And eat a cookie and drink some water." I got him a cookie from the cabinet and grabbed him a bottle of water from the fridge._

"I did," I said. "In November. He got stabbed by my ex, it was before we got together. He had lost quite a bit of blood but seemed fine and drove me home. He got dizzy and I told him I wasn't going to let him drive like that. I guess in the back of my mind, I thought his blood sugar may have been low because I had him eat a cookie along with drinking a bottle of water."

"Why did we not know about this?" Mr. Minkus questioned me.

"I had thought Farkle told you," I answered honestly.

Farkle came into the waiting room about an hour later. He decided to go back to school instead of going home.

 **Topanga's POV**

Auggie called from school and asked me to pick him up because he was in so much pain. I decided to take him straight to Dr. Davidson.

"He needs a different medication," I said. "The Hydroxychloroquine isn't working."

"I don't normally prescribe this," he said. "But would you be fine with him trying CBD oil?"

"That can help his pain?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "It is not like Marijuana, it won't give a high. You can either mix a couple drops into a drink, or directly onto the tongue. Would you like to try that?"

"Yes," I said. "I hate to see him in pain. Anything that will ease it, I'm willing to try."

"Alright, I'll write a script," he said. "I hope you'll feel better soon, August."

 **Riley's POV**

Tonight, Auggie slept in my room. He said I make him feel better.


	28. Chapter 28: Girl Meets Understanding

_**Author's Note:**_ _For the last few chapters, I've decided to not timestamp these ones, except for possibly the month, because I don't want to make the season too long. (I will time stamp one part of_ _ **this**_ _chapter for one specific reason.) This one is set in April. Like some_ _ **Girl Meets World**_ _episodes, these ones will skip a couple days or more._

 **Riley's POV**

KC came to school late. Aaron had gotten sick, and she was going to stay home and take care of him. Rachel called her to tell her about how Lucas was doing, and KC told her about Aaron. Rachel then offered to take care of him. So KC came to school after all.

"Hey, Mr. Matthews. Sorry I'm late," she said, coming into class. "Aaron's sick, but Rachel offered to take care of him."

"Alright," dad said. "Take your seat." KC sat down. "Today, we are going over the Renaissance."

"Didn't we go over that in middle school?" I asked.

"Yeah, Matthews," Maya said. "Are you just recycling lessons now?"

"You know what's great about recycling?" Dad asked. Farkle raised his hand.

"It makes something new from something used before," Farkle said.

"Exactly," dad said. "When you were in eighth grade, the school went into the Dark Ages. What did you learn then, Ms. Hunter?"

"I learned that we, the artists, had to get us out of the Dark ages," Maya said. "We were the only ones that could, and we did, like artists did in the Renaissance period."

"You overturned their decision?" KC asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Even Auggie did."

"Really?" KC asked. "What did he do?"

"He asked Chairperson Sanchez if she had kids. When she said yes, he told her when she goes home, to take her kids' drawings off the fridge."

"Then he said if they don't, they're 'hippopotamuses," Riley said. The whole class laughed.

"What exactly are you trying to teach here, Mr. Matthews?" KC asked.

"You like art, KC?" dad asked.

"Yessir," she answered. "I like to paint and draw, and I'm a musician."

"What would you do if that was suddenly taken away from you, or if such a thing was attempted?"

"I would fight for it with everything I am," I said. "Like they did." She motioned to the board and to us.

"What if it was something else? Like mother- or fatherhood?"

"You mean like if someone tried to take my son away?"

"Yes, such as a kidnapping or CPD," dad said. "What would you do if something like that happened?"

"I would do the same," KC said. "I would fight my hardest to get him back."

"Do you think this could work for any situation?" Dad asked.

"It would have to mean a lot to me," I said.

"And why is that?"

"I'd have to care about it," I said.

"So, what you're saying is you'd only fight for something that you care about?"

"Yeah," I said. "Is that bad?"

"No," KC said. "That's what you should fight for. I don't know anyone that would fight for something that's not important to them."

"So is it bad not to fight for something important to you?" I asked. "And giving up instead?"

 **KC's POV**

She was talking about Lucas and the relationship she had with him.

"Ri," I said. "You didn't give up, you walked away from something that was bad for you."

"I chose flight instead of fight," she said.

"No, you didn't," I said. "Sometimes walking away and letting each other rebuild is the best way to fight."

"Thanks, KC," Riley said.

"Farkle," Mr. Matthews said. "What's something that you can relate to this discussion?"

"Well, if someone tried to break up me and KC, I would fight my hardest to maintain us," he said.

"I Love you," I said, looking back at him.

"I Love you too," he said, with a cheeky smile. He looked back to Mr. Matthews. "I guess I could also relate my Faith. If someone tried to take my Faith away, which is prophesized in _The Book of Revelation_ , I would fight and keep my Faith, no matter what they tried."

"Good," Mr. Matthews said.

After class, Farkle and I left the room hand in hand.

"Hey Farkle," Riley said. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," he said. He looked at me. "I'll meet you in class."

"See you then," I said.

 _ **[April 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **, two weeks later]**_

 **(Still) KC's POV**

Rachel informed me that Lucas would be coming to school today. He was cleared to leave the Facility yesterday, on the 10 week mark. Since his license is revoked, Rachel had to drive him to school. Farkle and I went to school today. When I got into the art class, I immediately started a conversation with Marley.

 **Farkle's POV**

Riley talked to me the other day and asked me if I'd learn a song to play at _Topanga's_. She told me this Monday that she'd like me to play it today. I'm off on Thursdays now, so KC can invite me up, if she wants. I understood why after learning the song. It made her think of Lucas. **It's an unreleased song by Joe Jonas, so I had to learn it by ear. I played the song for KC, and she agreed that it's better than his** _ **Fast Life**_ **album, and we didn't understand why they didn't let him release it.**

When Lucas entered the classroom the room went silent. He sat down in his seat, and Mr. Jackson started talking.

 **KC's POV**

"Good morning class," Mr. Jackson said. "Today, I'd like you all to draw your biggest fear." He walked over to Lucas. "Mr. Friar. Glad to see you back in my class."

"Thank you, Sir," Lucas said. After we were all done, Mr. Jackson took all of our drawings.

"It seems two of you have similar fears," he said. "Different atmospheres, but similar ideas." After class, he said, "KC, I'd like to talk to you for a moment."

"Yessir?" I asked.

"You and Mr. Friar have similar elements in your drawings," he said. "Your fear of stumbling and falling into Hell is similar to his. Of course, I can't tell you what his is about, but I'm sure you can figure that out."

"He's scared of falling into drinking again, isn't he?"

"And the same thought of losing everything is another similarity," Mr. Jackson said.

After school we all went to _Topanga's_ , including Lucas. He hadn't really talked to us much today. Farkle helped me set up my equipment.

 **Riley's POV**

I was sitting next to Lucas.

"How are you?" I asked him.

"I'm better," he said. "I'm really trying, Riley. I hope we will get back together someday, but I understand that it's not the time."

"Thank you for understanding that, Lucas," I said. "We're going to help you if we can."

"Thank you," he said. "I never want to be who I was ten, and so, weeks ago. When you told me everything, it all hit me at once." I put my hand on his shoulder. "Zay," he said.

"Yeah, buddy?" He asked.

"If I ever get temptation to drink, can I call you, so you can talk me out of it?" Lucas asked. "The rehab told me it would be good to do that."

"Sure, anything that will help," Zay said.

"Hey everybody," KC said into the mic. "For the first song, Farkle will be performing." We clapped and cheered. Farkle went up and stood in front of the mic with his guitar.

"This song was a request," he said. "It's called 'Falling Out', an unreleased song by Joe Jonas. He had recorded an album that never got released, and this is believed to be one of those songs." He started playing.

 _ **It's like a rush, yeah**_

 _ **It's like a rush in my head**_

' _ **Cause when I go home**_

 _ **If I go home, will you be there?**_

" _ **I'm trying hard, yeah**_

 _ **I'm trying hard," that's what you said**_

' _ **Cause when it goes down**_

 _ **If it goes down, will you see it?**_

I looked over at Lucas. He seemed really focused on the song.

 _ **But in my mind, we're alright**_

 _ **We don't lie, we don't hide**_

 _ **In my mind, in my mind**_

Farkle's voice really worked with this song.

' _ **Cause I'm falling out**_

 _ **Feels like I'm paralyzed**_

 _ **A million reasons why**_

 _ **I don't wanna be the last to know**_

 _ **Yeah, I'm falling out**_

 _ **Won't let us lose tonight**_

 _ **A million reasons why**_

 _ **I don't want to be the last to know**_

 _ **It's like you're runnin'**_

 _ **Runnin' from what you need**_

He started nodding to the song.

 _ **But when you slow down**_

 _ **If you call out, will I be there?**_

 _ **I need to know, yeah**_

 _ **I need to know what you feel**_

 _ **But when it goes down**_

 _ **If it goes down, will you see it?**_

 _ **But in my mind, we're alright**_

 _ **We don't lie, we don't hide**_

 _ **In my mind, in my mind**_

' _ **Cause I'm falling out**_

 _ **Feels like I'm paralyzed**_

 _ **A million reasons why**_

 _ **I don't wanna be the last to know**_

 _ **Yeah, I'm falling out**_

 _ **Won't let us lose tonight**_

 _ **A million reasons why**_

 _ **I don't want to be the last to know**_

 _ **In my mind, you and I**_

 _ **We can try, we got time**_

 _ **In my mind, in my mind**_

Lucas looked over at me.

' _ **Cause I'm falling out**_

 _ **Feels like I'm paralyzed**_

 _ **A million reasons why**_

 _ **I don't wanna be the last to know**_

 _ **Yeah, I'm falling out**_

 _ **Won't let us lose tonight**_

 _ **A million reasons why**_

 _ **I don't want to be the last to know**_

After Farkle was done, we all clapped. He gets better every time he performs. I looked at KC, she was proud of him.

"Hey Riley," Lucas said. I looked over at him.

"Yeah?"

"You requested that, am I right?" He asked.

"Yes," I said.

"I promise you, I will never stop trying to be a better man for you, no matter if we're together or not," he said, I knew he was serious.

"Thank you, Lucas," I said. He got up and walked over to KC and Farkle.

 **Farkle's POV**

"Hey, guys," Lucas said.

"Hey Lucas," we both said.

"I'm really happy for you two," he said. "I'm sorry for the way I acted when I wasn't sober."

"Thank you, Luke," KC said.

"Thanks, Lucas," I said.

"I missed you all," Lucas said. He hugged us.

"We missed you too, Luke," KC said.

"You're not engaged yet, right?" He joked. We laughed.

"Nope, not yet," I said, still laughing. "I'm going to go check my blood sugar," I told KC.

"Alright, let my mom know if you need to eat something."

"Will do," I said.

 **KC's POV**

"Why does he need to check his blood sugar?" Lucas asked.

"Oh yeah, you missed a lot," I said. "He was diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes last month."

"Really?" he said. "That must be rough."

"He just has to manage it," I said. "As long as he does, he should be good."

"What else did I miss?" He asked. I debated on whether or not I should tell him.

"Well, um," I said. "I got an unwanted visitor last month."

"What do you mean?"

"Anthony," I said.

He tensed up. "Isn't he supposed to be in jail? And the restraining order isn't up until a year after he gets out!"

"I know," I said. "He got released early, but he's going back because he violated the restraining order."

"Thank God he's going back," he said.

"Yep," I said.

Farkle came back. After I got off, Farkle and I decided to go out to eat, taking Aaron with us. Zay and Lucas decided to hang out. I told Riley and Maya I'd meet them at Riley's after the date for a sleepover. At the sleepover we talked over our day, and then fell asleep.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _You can listen to 'Falling Out' here: watch?v=47ahLcwTcOo_

 _It would have been released in 2011 on an album that was "Hall & Oates-y" according to Joe (which I can see what he means after listening to Hall & Oates), but Hollywood Records didn't like it. They wanted him to be "the next Justin Timberlake," which resulted in "Fast Life". I actually prefer this over that, it probably would have sold better than "Fast Life" did. It's different, but good._


	29. Chapter 29: Girl Meets Soldier

**KC's POV**

We went to art class and Mr. Jackson started talking.

"Today I want you to paint whatever is on your mind now," he said. "It may seem like the same assignment, but you will have different results than before because your mind is different now." He was right. I had a completely different mindset than I did before. "Pick out a specific color scheme. Also, use paper instead of canvas."

I picked out blue. I began painting the contents of my mind. My Faith and my relationship with Farkle.

"Good job, KC," Mr. Jackson said as he was looking at everyone's paintings after we were done. "I like how you used a blue color scheme." He made his way over to Lucas. "Interesting, Mr. Friar. I see you used gray scale when I said a _color_ scheme."

"Sorry Sir," Lucas said.

"There's no reason to be sorry, Lucas," Mr. Jackson said. "Sometimes you have to break a rule to be your most creative. I see you're a soldier."

"Yessir," Lucas said. "I'm fighting a battle right now."

"I hope you win," Mr. Jackson said.

"Thank you, sir," Lucas said.

"Our minds change everyday, if I have you paint what's on your mind tomorrow, you will paint something completely different than you did today," Mr. Jackson said. "The reason I never give you all one specific thing for all of you to draw is because that would take the creativity out of art. Your art needs to come from you, not from a set thing. If I give you anything, it will be a small thing that you can interpret in your own way."

"Like a door knob?" Maya asked.

"Exactly," Mr. Jackson said.

 **Lucas' POV**

I painted myself as a soldier fighting a dragon with, the head looking like a beer bottle. I'm determined to fight all I can. I never want to lose my friends because of a stupid decision I made, especially not Riley. Knowing that I may have lost her because of this, made me want to change, made me want to do the court-ordered rehab. Finding out who I was as a drunk made me never want to go there again. I almost killed my best friend in that state. I could have killed Riley and I because I drove under the influence with her in the truck.

I went to Mr. Matthews class, and I sat down in my normal seat. Everyone else followed suit.

"Get up, and sit in the desk on your left," Mr. Matthews said. We got up and moved to these new seats. "What do you call that?"

"New seats?" Riley asked.

"Change," KC said.

"Is change a good or bad thing?"

"It depends," I said.

"Correct," he said. "Can you give examples?"

"Yessir," I said. "I began drinking a few months ago and became an alcoholic. That was a bad change because I became a horrible person because of it. And I am completely ashamed of that. Getting arrested, Riley breaking up with me, and going to rehab were good changes. When she ended things, it made me realize how screwed up I had become. Going to rehab helped me start to fix myself." I looked at Riley. "I never want to lose everything, and that's exactly where I was headed."

"Thank you, Lucas," Mr. Matthews said. "Anybody else?"

"Being with Derrick was a bad change, and being with Farkle now is a good one," KC said. "What about you, Mr. Matthews? Can you tell us some examples."

"Not actually being able to spend Valentine's day with Topanga because she decided to throw a baby shower for my mom was a bad change for me at the time," Mr. Matthews said. "And a good one was leaning that my newborn baby brother had an infection in his lungs, because it made me realized that not getting to spend the day with Topanga wasn't that big of a problem."

"You mean Josh?" Maya asked.

"Yes Maya," he said. "We were told that the medicine wasn't working. We all went and talked to Joshua. Someone also prayed for all the babies. He made a full recovery."

"And that was another good change, right?"

"Yes," Mr. Matthews said. "I'm glad it didn't end badly."

"Me too," Maya said.

 **Maya's POV**

After school I went With Riley, via subway, to _Topanga's_. We sat down at our normal spots. Farkle came over to us.

"What can I get you ladies?" He asked.

"Blueberry smoothie," I said.

"Chocolate smoothie," Riley said.

"Alright, I'll get you your drinks soon," he said.

"Thanks Fark," I said.

About an hour later, Josh came to pick me up.

"Hey Babe," he said, and kissed me.

"Hey," I said all smiley.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Where are you going?" Riley asked.

"We're going to a movie," I said. "See you later, Riles."

"Later," Riley said.

 **Riley's POV**

Lucas passed them as he came into _Topanga's_.

"Is it okay if I sit by you?" He asked me.

"Yes," I said. "Lucas, you don't need to ask me."

"I just want to make sure that I'm not making you uncomfortable by sitting by you." I felt bad that he thought he needed to do that.

"Lucas, you're not drunk," I said. "As long as that's the case, I have no problem with you sitting by me."

"Okay, thanks Riley," he said.

"Is that why you've been sitting on the other side of _Topanga's_?"

"Yeah," he said.

"But you sat next to me the day you got back. Why the sudden change after that?"

"I just thought you'd rather me not be too close to you," he said. "I guess I wasn't thinking straight."

"I'd rather you sit near me so that I can see if you're okay. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay," he said. "I just never want to make you feel uncomfortable ever again."

"I know," I said.

We heard KC start singing another song. Since everyone had their orders, Farkle was able to go and play with her for this song.

 _ **Friday night beneath the stars**_

 _ **On the hood of your car**_

 _ **You and I are painting pictures in the sky**_

 _ **Sometimes we don't say a thing**_

 _ **Just listen to the crickets sing**_

 _ **Everything I need is right here by my side**_

 _ **And I know everything about you**_

 _ **I don't wanna live without you**_

 _ **I'm only up when you're not down**_

 _ **Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground**_

 _ **It's like no matter what I do**_

 _ **Well, you drive me crazy half the time**_

 _ **The other half I'm only trying**_

 _ **To let you know that what I feel is true**_

 _ **And I'm only me when I'm with you**_

 _ **Just a New York boy and girl**_

 _ **Living in the crazy world**_

 _ **Trying to figure out what is and isn't true**_

 _ **And I don't try to hide my tears**_

 _ **My secrets or my deepest fears**_

 _ **Through it all nobody gets me like you do**_

 _ **And you know everything about me**_

 _ **You say that you can't live without me**_

 _ **I'm only up when you're not down**_

 _ **Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground**_

 _ **It's like no matter what I do**_

 _ **Well, you drive me crazy half the time**_

 _ **The other half I'm only trying**_

 _ **To let you know that what I feel is true**_

 _ **And I'm only me when I'm with you**_

 _ **When I'm with anybody else**_

 _ **It's so hard to be myself**_

 _ **And only you can tell**_

 _ **I'm only up when you're not down**_

 _ **Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground**_

 _ **It's like no matter what I do**_

 _ **Well, you drive me crazy half the time**_

 _ **The other half I'm only trying**_

 _ **To let you know that what I feel is true**_

 _ **And I'm only me**_

 _ **Who I wanna be**_

 _ **Well, I'm only me when I'm with you**_

 _ **With you**_

Lucas and I stayed talking and listening to the music until closing time. KC took, Lucas and I home. I got in the door when Auggie randomly gave me a bear hug.

"Hey Aug," I said.

"Can we have a sleepover tonight?"

"Um, I," I said.

"Mom will only let Ava sleep over if it's in your room. Please!"

"Sure Aug," I said.

"Yay!" I heard Ava yell coming out from the hall.

"Hey Ava," I said.

"Hey, Riley," she said. "I need to talk to you. Bay window?"

"Uh, sure," I said. We went up to the Bay Window. "So, what's up?"

"Do you think me and Auggie will get married someday?"

"I think it could happen," I said. "Why?"

"What if it doesn't?"

"Then it doesn't," I said.

"Riley!" She yelled worriedly.

"Ava, it's up to you and Auggie to get there," I said. "It won't happen without effort from both of you. If it doesn't happen, it will be because one or both of you decide you don't want that."

"You mean if we break up," she said. I nodded. "I don't want to break up." She started hyperventilating.

"Then don't," I said. "Ava, calm down. It's okay. I hope you will get there." I stroked her hair to cam her down. She slowed her breathing.

"Thanks Riley," she said. She looked up at me. "You know, you sound like your mom sometimes."

"Really?" I asked. Auggie came in to my room.

"Are you okay, Ava?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said. They changed into their PJs and we played board games in my room. We fell asleep about 10.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Gave you a little Riley-Ava (about Augva) moment at the end. Last Chapter/episode of the season up next. Gonna throw in a big surprise that I'm sure will make you all happy!_

 _P.S. I painted "KC's" painting. Figured I'd give you a visual._

 _My art teacher in high school did what Mr. Jackson is saying he wouldn't do. She gave us specific things to paint or draw. We'd hardly ever drew or painted what was on our minds. This is one that I did when I actually got to do that: (I was going through depression at the time but didn't realize it.)_


	30. Chapter 30: Girl Meets Carnival

_**Author's Note:**_ _Hey all! This is the last episode of the season. Set in June. I grew up in and still live in New Mexico, so I've done a lot of research about the New York school system. It is_ _ **a lot**_ _different than in New Mexico. More breaks and goes from_ _ **September to June**_ _instead of_ _ **August to May**_ _(in New Mexico). Hope you like it!_

 **Maya's POV**

I got up early this morning. It's Saturday and I made a deal with Auggie on Tuesday that every Saturday morning I'd go on a walk with him and in return he said he'd show me how to do something he likes to do (Something new every time). Not exactly sure why he picked me, but I suspect it's KC's way of getting me on a better sleeping schedule (getting up early may make me go to sleep earlier), and Auggie needs to keep in shape with his Lupus.

"Thanks for doing this," Auggie said as we were walking.

"No problem, Auggie," I said. "What time do you go to bed?"

"Eight, usually, unless it's a sleepover," he said. "What about you?"

"Eleven or twelve, usually, except last night I went to bed at nine. I have a question."

"What's that?" He asked.

"Why did you pick me to walk with you?"

"Because Ava's too young," he said, "and um…"

"What is it, Aug?" I asked.

"I want to get to know you better," he said.

"Oh," I said.

"You could be my aunt someday," he said. _Oh._ "I don't really know Aunt Morgan…she hardly comes around… I don't want it to be the same with you."

"I'll be around, Aug," I said. "We are going to come around _a lot_. I mean, we always do now, that's not going to change."

"Thanks Maya," he said.

"I thought KC told you to ask me because she wants me to have a better sleep schedule," I said, laughing.

"Well, she did say it was a good idea after I did," he said. "That makes sense."

"How are you doing, by the way?" I asked him.

"I'm starting to feel normal again," he said. "I mean, I know I'll have flares sometimes, but I'm doing okay."

"That's good," I said. The sun was starting to come up. "It is _so_ beautiful at this time of day."

"That's why you should wake up earlier, so you can see it," he said.

"Good point, Aug," I said. We got back to their apartment, and we went in for breakfast.

"How was your walk?" KC asked. She had driven me to the Matthews', so I could go on the walk.

"Good," I said. "We saw the sun come up."

"Yeah, it was so beautiful," Auggie said.

"Thank you for going with him, Maya," Topanga said.

"No problem," I said. "It was a really good idea."

"Auggie came up with it on his own," she said.

"Good job, Auggie," I said.

"Taking care of me is my job," he said, shrugging.

 **Josh's POV**

I walked into my brother's apartment.

"Hey family!" I said.

"Josh!" Auggie exclaimed, running to hug me. "You'll always come around, right?"

"Of course, Aug," I said.

"Good, because that's what Maya said on our walk that even when you're married you guys'll still come around," he said. I raised my eyebrows at Maya with a smirk. She was blushing with embarrassment.

"So you're already talking about marriage, huh?" I joked, running a hand through my hair.

" _No, no, no_ , _he_ said about me maybe being his aunt someday, I told him we'd still come around," she said laughing. "Oh."

"We definitely will, buddy," I said. "I love you, Maya."

"I love you too, Josh," she said. I kissed her softly.

"I'm trying to eat," Cory said.

" _Oh_ , like you and Topanga haven't made out right in front of me when I was _8 years old_?" I asked.

"We didn't know you were there," he said. Everybody started laughing.

"Anyways, Maya," I said. She turned towards me. "There's a carnival in town, I was wondering if you'd like to go."

"Sure," she said. "KC, you should go with Farkle."

"I'll see if Lucas, Zay and Smackle want to go," Riley said. "Do you know if Marley's going, KC?"

"I'll text her to see," KC said. After a bit she said, "She's out of town, I guess."

"Josh, have you had breakfast yet?" Topanga asked.

"No," I said.

"Sit."

"Yes Ma'am," I said, sitting next to Maya.

 **Maya's POV**

We all went to the carnival. Riley, Lucas, Zay, and Smackle went as a group.

"So what do you wanna do first?" Josh asked me.

"Balloon pop," I said.

"Alright," he said. He missed every one of them. I hit all three of them. I gave him one of the stuffed animals. Next, we got on the Ferris wheel.

 **Riley's POV**

Lucas and I went on the Ferris wheel, along with Zay and Smackle. We spent the whole day there until it closed at 7pm. Zay drove me home then did the same with Lucas and Smackle.

"How was the carnival?" Mom asked.

"It was really fun," I said. "Now I'm tired. Have a good night."

"Goodnight, Riley," Mom said.

 **KC's POV**

Maya and I got home at the same time. We raced up the stairs to be the first home. Our men followed us. When we got to the door, I grabbed the door knob and declared myself the winner. The boys caught up to us, breathless.

"Why-" Farkle

"Did-" Josh

"You do-" Farkle

"That?" Josh

"Because we wanted to see who got home first," I said.

"You two are dorks," Farkle said, catching his breath.

"Agreed," Josh said.

"So are you," Maya and I said in unison.

"We know," they said.

"Now, I need to get home," Josh said. "I love you, Maya." He kissed her.

"I love you too, Boing," Maya said. He left.

"I will pick you and Aaron up for church tomorrow," Farkle said. "I love you, KC."

"I Love you too, Farkle," I said. Maya and I went in to the apartment.

"Hey girls," mom said. "Shawn and I need to tell you something." Shawn wrapped her arm around her. "Do you want to tell them together?" She looked at Shawn.

"Sure."

"Alright, well," mom said. "You're going to have another sibling!"

"We're having a baby!" Shawn said with the biggest smile on his face. Maya and I jumped up.

"What?!" I said with joy.

"I'm going to be a big sister?!" Maya asked with shock and excitement.

"Yes," mom said. "You're going to have a little sister or brother!"

We spent the rest of the night talking. I couldn't wait to tell Aaron tomorrow! He was staying over at Rachel's.

 _ **Author's Note: Did you expect that ending?**_ _I wanted to end on something awesome. I'll start writing the next Season/story tomorrow or the next day. What do you want the baby to be? A_ _ **girl**_ _or_ _ **boy**_ _?_ _ **Drop some name ideas for the baby, I'd love to take suggestions.**_

 _ **What are your expectations and/or hopes for the next season, Season 5?**_


End file.
